Segundas oportunidades
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: La condena de vivir alejados los unos de los otros ha llegado a su fin, por fin Chuck les da un respiro a sus hijos aunque eso no significa que los problemas se acaben en la vida de los Arcangeles, por su parte Sam y Dean tienen a Bobby pisandoles los talones como un buen padre Protector. Contiene spanking, nalgadas en forma disciplinaria, palmadas, castigos. Sam/Miguel slash
1. Chapter 1

Sam y Dean recorrían las carreteras en búsqueda de pistas sobre un nuevo caso. Los hermanos han sospechado de los inesperados "milagros" ocurridos en el norte del Misisipi, debido a la fuerte creencia Cristiana en los habitantes del rio, además de la mezcla religiosa entre santería, brujería y cristianismo, les hacía pensar a los Winchester, en un posible aquelarre "Cristiano"

Aun así, existía "algo" que a los cazadores nos les parecía correcto en estos milagros y aun dudaban sobre que criatura sobrenatural estaban hablando.

\- No lo sé Dean, según esto, lo que sea que está provocando estos milagros, lo está haciendo muy bien… es decir, mira esto, la semana pasada curo a todos los niños en el hospital oncológico, todos Dean, bebes con cáncer! Qué clase de Bruja podría tener ese poder, y ya hemos entrevistado a todos los beneficiados de estos milagros y ninguno hiso más que orar, exceptuando el brujo falso, que juraba haber curado a su perra con una pócima mal hecha.

\- Fue un milagro que el animal no muriera envenenado – Se rio el mayor, aunque intentara como siempre, de tapar su preocupación con bromas estúpidas, no podía obviar lo visible a los ojos de cualquier idiota, lo que fuera que tuviera esa fascinación por ayudar a los humanos, no dejaba de aterrar el poder que debía tener, para sanar a todo un hospital de niñitos muriendo de cáncer.

El mayor de los hermanos se mantuvo observando el camino por unos segundos, apretando el volante bajo sus fuertes manos, intentando repasar en su memoria cada ser sobrenatural conocido con el poder de causar lo que este ser estaba causando, le asustaba los precedentes en la historia. Su padre y él se habían topado con "milagros" antes y nada bueno salía de eso, ni hablar con lo que han tratado Sam y el en los últimos años, desde una muerte controlada por una fanática religiosa, hasta espíritus y ángeles vengadores, intentando conseguir un sequito de fanáticos que jueguen a su favor, para tomar la venganza que tanto querían.

\- Creo que debemos llamar a Bobby, tal vez él tenga idea de lo que se trata todo esto.

\- Si, llamemos al viejo a ver que sabe esa enciclopedia andante

\- Le diré que dijiste eso – Le bromeo Sam intentando seguirle el juego a su hermano, sabía que Dean estaba tan preocupado como él, como también sabía que ya se le habían acabado las ideas y por eso estaba de acuerdo en pedir ayuda a Bobby, aunque el viejo ha estado un poco retirado de las pistas, su padre putativo los ayudaba cuando los asuntos se les escapaban de las manos y este, definitivamente se les iba de sus conocimientos.

\- Son un par de listillos sabe lo todo, Enciclopedia con pies, porque no mejor ya lo llamas – Dean le aventó el teléfono a su hermano, provocando que Sammy saltara a alcanzarlo, antes de que saliera disparado por la ventanilla abierta hasta el camino de asfalto caliente en pleno Misisipi.

\- Idiota – Lo reto el menor marcándole a Bobby

\- Piensa rápido Sammy – Se burló del él mayor, manteniendo aun en su mente la larga lista, repasándola una y otra vez.

\- _En que lio se metieron ahora el par de idiotas_

\- Hola Bobby – Saludaron con desgano ambos cazadores, ya acostumbrados a la amorosa forma de ser del mayor.

\- _Como los ha tratado el gran rio? Ya encontraron a nuestro salva bebes? –_ Ambos hermanos se miraron con cara de no, pero no se lo diremos.

\- Tenemos algunas pistas, pero nada concreto Bobby – Le respondió medio quitándole importancia y medio serio Dean.

\- _Ya veo, no tienen idea con lo que están tratando –_ Al saberse atrapados, ambos chicos gimieron en respuesta al cazador mayor, quien supo de inmediato, que sus chicos se encontraban en problemas. Fuera lo que fuera que les había pasado a sus pequeños o lo que estuvieran tratando, Bobby saltaría al mismo fuego del infierno para salvarlos. – _Idiotas –_ Pero claramente, esas amorosas palabras no eran las que los cazadores escucharían, en cambio el mismo reto que cada vez que puede les suelta el mayor, fue lo que obtuvieron en respuesta a su petición silenciosa de ayuda.

\- Que dices Bobby, tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser? – El mayor se lo pensó por un momento dejando en silencio a los hermanos Winchester, esperando que el hombre mágicamente los volviera a salvar de esta.

\- _Para ser sincero, no… pero no quieres decir que no lo averiguare, no como ustedes par de lindos inútiles… voy en camino, espero que a lo menos tengan una buena habitación para mí –_ Ambos Winchester sonrieron, fuera el viejo gruñón que fuera, Bobby jamás los defraudaría.

\- Cuenta con ello viejo – Dean le soltó de sopetón la última palabra, esperado la sarta de insultos que le devolvería Bobby por tratarlo así, Sam se descojonaba de la risa mientras Bobby subía y bajaba a su hermano a insultos y palabrotas dignas de un cazador.

\- Dean dice que lo siente Bobby, esperamos que tengas un buen viaje y gracias.

Lo último lo dijo en serio, Bobby era básicamente su última opción, sin el cazador experto en mágicas leyendas antiguas y su repertorio de maleficios, cadenas y sellos mágicos, no podrían salir de esta.

Los hermanos siguieron su camino hasta la alta columna de Concreto en medio de la ciudad, en el edificio se habían visto en varias ocasiones a un ser de luz, según los vecinos, hace alrededor de un mes, en esa calle explotaron todos los focos y reventaron los ventanales a media cuadra a la redonda, pero no hubo ninguna explosión, todo lo contrario, a pesar del desastre, para ellos lo único que recuerdan, es una increíble paz.

Desde ese día, los milagros en Misisipi han sido la tónica, gente de todas partes del país, ha estado viajando con sus enfermos y milagros inesperados pasan a cada segundo.

Ambos hermanos descendieron del impala, vestidos como agentes del FBI, presentaron sus placas a los oficiales que custodiaban una especie de altar improvisado en la entrada del edificio, donde cientos de personas se agrupaban esperando su turno para pedir al ser de luz que según ellos habitaba el edificio, les ayudara.

\- Buenas noches soy el agente Smith y él es el agente Bans, del FBI, venimos a ver lo que está pasando aquí. – Dean mostro su placa al igual que Sam, los hermanos observaban a su alrededor como todos allí rogaban de rodillas en el piso, muchos oraban como musulmanes con las manos levantadas, otros sostenían velas y cantaban como si estuvieran en frente de un ser celestial.

\- Espero que el gobierno no venga a capturar a este Ángel – Generalmente los oficiales no tienen esa aversión contra los Winchester, ambos hermanos palparon una historia detrás de esa frase y quisieron seguir investigando.

\- Al gobierno solo le interesa saber que los milagros de los que está hablando esta gente, no sean otra cosa y que si Dios nos está ayudando, que nadie pueda interferir en eso – La verdad tras las palabras de Dean, era palpable. El oficial, un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, robusto, de piel oscura como el carbón, labios gruesos y unos ojos de bonachón insoportables, les sonrió a ambos Winchester, mostrando una fila de blancos dientes.

\- Soy el Comisario Swan, me pueden llamar Henry – Ambos hermanos le estrecharon al enorme mano al comisario, quien ya estaba bajando la guardia.

\- Entonces cuénteme Henry, cuando empezaron los "milagros" – Sam saco su libreta atento a cada detalle en la declaración del comisario, pero no extendió ningún detalle que los hermanos ya no supieran.

\- Además de los milagros, ha habido alguna actividad fuera de lo normal, como incendios, olor a azufre, alguna persona desaparecida' –El oficial Swan hiso sacudir su enorme cuerpo con la gran risotada que les dio al rubio por respuesta, Dean realmente ofendido, le dio una mirada de seriedad al enorme hombrón.

\- Lo siento Oficial Smith, es que… personas desaparecidas, ha sido al revés… nuestros desaparecidos han vuelto a casa, no se ha registrado un solo asalto, la ciudad es un lugar de paz y armonía y milagros por todas partes, los vecinos se están ayudando los unos a los otros, no he recibido ni siquiera una denuncia por peleas o riñas en las calles u hogares, oficiales, en serio… Esto! Esto es Dios diciéndonos que ha vuelto y no nos abandonara jamás.- Sam palpo algo tras la emoción en las palabras del comisario

\- Dígame Henry, ha habido algún milagro cercano del que nos pueda hablar?- El gran comisario los abrazo a ambos y los guio por los hombros hasta estar enfrente de una linda muchachita con el tono de piel tan obscuro como el del oficial, el parecido era impresionante, la hermosa chica tendría unos 20 años y sostenía una vela en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados orando quien sabe porque razón.

\- Ella es Damaris, mi pequeña hija – Un suspiro de amor puro se filtró entre los labios del enorme hombre y su voz se quebró al recitar lo siguiente – La perdimos en un paseo en el lago, ella no debería estar viva, se perdió y una familia la encontró al sur del Rio, la ayudaron y ahora, de la nada, recupero la memoria y ha vuelto a nosotros, ella es mi milagro oficiales. Nada ni nadie me lo quitara, así que díganle a su gobierno, que nuestro pueblo esta bendito por Dios. – Con la enorme mano seco las lágrimas de sinceridad que recorrían sus obscuras mejillas, se despidió de los Winchester dando por acaba la conversación, yendo a abrazar a su milagro personal.

Ambos hermanos se dieron una mirada de desconsuelo, se sentaron en el impala, cabizbajos, sin entender que perseguía el ser capaz de hacer todo esto. Al cabo de unos minutos viendo todas esas velas encender en la obscuridad de una noche sin luna, Sam respiro profundamente, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de soltar alguna locura a su racional pensar.

\- Dean

\- No lo digas Sami – el mayor ya le leía los pensamientos a su hermanito y sabía perfectamente que es lo que iba a salir de su sabelotodo cerebrito.

\- Vamos Dean, mira esto – Sam abrió ambas manos destacando el cuadro conmovedor que se veía a su alrededor - Escuchaste al comisario, no existe nada de malo en un mes entero, como es posible que todos estos milagros, sean algo malo! Ellos están felices y nosotros tratamos de cazar al ser que los ha estado llenando de milagros. –Dean golpeo el volante con ambas manos creyendo fervientemente que las palabras de su hermano no podían estar más acertadas, aun así, esa sensación de que debía ir detrás de lo que estuviera dentro de ese edificio, no lo dejaba en paz.

El mayor de los Winchester salió del impala camino al edificio, forzó la puerta con Sam alterado detrás de el

\- Dean, carajos, detente, Dean!- Pero fue inútil, el mayor entro al edificio, recorrió con su hermano pisándole los talones intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Dean podía sentir como si una voz lo llamara desde la azotea, sostenía el paso rápido, sin parar a ver dónde estaba la entrada a las escaleras o al asesor, el simplemente sabia como llegar, abrió una de las puertas de servicios arrancando las llaves de la azotea de donde colgaban en la pared, a esas alturas Sam solo lo seguía intentando no perderle el paso, rezándole a Dios porque los ayudara a la hora de enfrentar básicamente solos y sin armas a los que fuera que buscaba con tanta prisa su hermano.

Siguieron es el rápido corree hasta encontrarse varios pisos sobre el suelo, sobre un helipuerto, con una luz intensa enfocándolos a ellos.

La luz cegadora los freno en seco a ambos hermanos, Dean tapaba sus ojos sin poder mirar, grito de dolor, Sam ya estaba de rodillas pidiéndole perdón a lo que fuera que le daba esa paz en su interior, ese ser, estaba frente a ellos y jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

\- Buenos días Winchester´s – Esa era la voz más dulce que jamás habían escuchado, ambos hermanos se atrevieron a mirar muy de reojo la fuente de aquella cantarina voz angelical – Los he estado esperando, he tenido que hacer mucho ruido para llamar su atención, me imaginaba que vendrían a mí por menos, pero ha sido muy trabajoso debo admitir..

\- Quien… quien, tu que eres? –Dean apenas si pudo hilar ideas en su cabeza, aun no entendía ese sentimiento tan poderoso al escuchar su voz. Sam por otra parte aun de rodillas en la entrada de la azotea, mantenía una mirada enojada a su hermano… no debía hablarle así a un ser tan poderoso.

\- No te molestes Sammy, está bien…sabía que preguntaría. –La luz cegadora fue bajando hasta que al fin pudieron mirar, acostumbrado nuevamente su vista a la escasa luz, de una noche sin luna.

Para la sorpresa de ambos hermanos, aquella voz cantarina tenía como dueña a la figura delgada y delicada de una trigueña de facciones finas, muy parecidas a las de una muñeca de porcelana, ojos intensamente turquesa, casi brillaban en la obscuridad de la noche, envuelta en largos trozos de tela blanco, y una larga cabellera castaña clara como miel, volando hacia atrás en la brisa nocturna.

\- Eres hermosa –El mayor no logro sostener el piropo a la mujer tan infantil como despampanante delante de sus asustados ojos.

\- Dean! – Sam también lo pensaba, pero no lo verbalizaría jamás, ella estaba completamente fuera de su liga, por decir de la liga de cualquiera.

\- Dean! Si, ese... ese es mi nombre, él es mi hermanito menor Sammy, Sam, Samuel – Fiel a su autenticidad, Dean tartamudeaba entre una sonrisa medio torcida bastante cómica, la presentación más patética en la vida de los Winchester.

\- Por favor perdone a mi hermano, el no suele ser así, es solo que… usted, es tan… -Sam prefirió callar antes de seguir con su presentación, la dulce sonrisa divertida de la misteriosa figura femenina delante de ellos, los deslumbro.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, intentando no romper esa bella sonrisa que ambos

Juraban era la más hermosa que han visto en toda su vida.

\- Es un honor conocer a los Winchester – La delicada figura se inclinó en una especie de reverencia, extendiendo los brazos en un fluido movimiento, bajando un poco la cabeza, solo suficiente para levantar la mirada turquesa en un coqueto gesto, mirando entre las espesas pestañas castañas - Mi nombre el Primogénita, Prim, para mis amigos – Esas orbes turquesa iluminaron la vida entera del mayor de los hermanos, susurrando entre dientes mil y un pensamientos sin filtrar por su anonadado cerebro.

\- El honor es todo nuestros Primogénita – Sam se Lévano trastrabillando, intento golpear entre las costillas a su hermano, pero Dean aún no era capaz de cerrar la boca intentando hilar un solo pensamiento coherente capaz de darle cancha a conversar por el resto de sus días con aquella hermosa mujer.

\- Prim, Sam... dime Prim, no me gusta mucho mi nombre, papá se lo dio a cada uno de los primeros hijos de los humanos, y desde entonces ya no significa lo mismo

\- Papa? Te refieres a papá?- Sam apunto al cielo, directo a las estrellas donde Prim dirigió su exótica mirada, para ella era tan ausente la presencia del creador, esa que los humanos juraban sentir allá tan lejos entre las estrellas. Su padre no era para nada omnipotente para ella, fue la pena absoluta lo que la invadió, unió las palmas de sus manos en llevándolas al pecho dedicándole el único pensamiento sincero que le ha dedicado en milenios a su padre, alejando un segundo la silenciosa comunicación astral, sonrió a los Wínchester.

\- Sí, yo soy su primera creación, pero no su favorita. – Sam sintió la cabeza invadida con miles de preguntas, pero no se permitió hacer ninguna, por cómo había reaccionado Prim con su primera pregunta, prefirió esperar a otro momento más distendido.

Dean empezó a apreciar de otra forma la delicada figura delante del, esa aniñada nariz respingona llena de pecas, le dio una ternura infinita, se auto prometió proteger con el filo de su cuchllo cada día de su mortal vida esa hermosa sonrisa.

\- Tranquilo Sam, no estoy triste, todo lo contrario, para mí, el que ustedes al fin hubieran venido, es un alivio – El menor de los hermanos parecía estar perdido aun en el tono de voz de la hermosa mujer. Prim por su lado le fascinaba la forma en la que ambos hermanos la miraban, generalmente no se deja ver por los humanos, ya que ellos siempre buscan hacerle altares y reconocer su trabajo, lo que los humanos llamaban "milagros" con ofrendas y a veces eso, en vez de traer paz y amor, solo trae furia y guerra.

Ya lo había visto hace milenios, cuando los humanos querían dividirse en facciones, culturas como les llaman ellos, creyendo que cada uno era más poderosa y que al tener su don de su lado, podían destruir a sus enemigos. Muy lejos estaba la real misión de Prim en el mundo.

\- Yo no quise ser indiscreto - Sam entendía lo que era tener problemas con su padre, claro que no compararía John Winchester, un simple cazador y ex militar, con el mismo creador del universo.

\- Sam, por favor, no fue nada… - Prim les dio una rápida mirada a ambos hermanos, ya parecían estar estabilizados, Dean había dejado de tartamudear incoherencias, Sam se mantenía controlado y en guardia, atento a lo que ella quisiese. Dio un largo suspiro, cerrando en puños sus delicadas manos adornadas de telas blancas bordadas en hilos de plata, susurro para si misma una frase de aliento y tomando la decisión de al fin soltarles su cometido a los Winchester, tomo aire y hablo de una vez – Los he traído hasta aquí, con estos trucos, porque no se me está permitido interferir con ustedes, pero necesito de su ayuda, solo ustedes podían solucionar mi problema –Prim soltó el poco aire de sus pulmones, rogando por una respuesta favorable de parte de los hermanos capaces de parar el fin del mundo, a los Leviatanes, Al purgatorio, el cielo, el infierno, a Lucifer, Lilith y hasta le mismo Armagedón, solo con su voluntad y un empuje digno de un Dios del Olimpo.

\- Necesitas de nuestra ayuda?- Dean no salía de su asombro, en todos estos años recibiendo las más absurdas misiones de parte de seres angelicales, demonios, y Chuck. No había sido tan feliz. Aquella hermosa joven pedía su ayuda y el sería capaz de dejar la vida en ello.

\- Yo sé, que ustedes conocen a mi padre y que él los considera sus amigos, entiendo si ustedes no están dispuestos a ayudarme, pero les pido, que al menos me escuchen. . Los hermanos se dieron una mirada de preocupación, Chuck era el mismo Dios y para ellos tenerlo de su lado, ha sido la principal razón de aun seguir vivos, debían pensar muy bien la petición de Prim, aunque ella no les ponía facil, el sostenerse de su último segundo de cordura, ayudo a ambos, a no caer en la tentación de entregarse a ella, como un arma contra el mismo Dios.

\- Prim. - Dean abrió ambas palmas hacia la muchacha que al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con ese tono condescendiente y lleno de precaución, ya estaba decayendo, incluso antes de escuchar al mayor – No me pongas esa carita – Suplico el pobre humano, embelesado en la belleza de esa pequeña figura tan humana y delicada, poseedora de tanto poder, pero aun así, incapaz de enfrentar a su padre – Necesitamos más información, yo – Dean debió parar de hablar y tomar nuevamente ese poquito de cordura, para lograr entregar la idea completa, tras su obvia aprensión – Nosotros somos humanos, tu padre es Dios y Chuck junto a nosotros ya tenemos una historia, debes entender – Sam bajo la mirada asintiendo en afirmación de la declaración de su hermano.

\- Está bien, ustedes tienen razón, pero no aquí, mi presencia es demasiado poderosa, necesitamos un lugar más privado

Prim los transporto hasta el bunquer, donde Castiel los esperaba preocupado, dando vueltas en círculos, tomado del teléfono sin saber porque extraña razón no podía salir del bunquer, hablar, escribir, nada! El Ángel, sin un solo poder sobre sus acciones, le entro un ataque de felicidad al ver a ambos hermanos en medio del gran salón, pero pronto toda esa alegría desapareció al ver a una conocida figura junto a ellos.

\- _Buenas noches Castiel, también es un gusto verte, no aun no puedes hablar y por favor mantente al margen de esto, hasta que pueda conversar con ellos_ – Le amenazo mentalmente Prim. Castiel al borde un colapso nervioso, alzo ambos brazos al cielo, como si llamara a Dios en una súplica, que bien sabia no llegaría a ninguna parte y se dejó caer desplomado sobre una de las butacas de madera. Dean y Sam los saludaron, ignorando por lo que estaba pasando el Ángel, Castiel solo alzo una mano en un saludo silencioso, derrotado se dedicó a girar su silla y tomar un grueso libro con el que distraer sus ideas.

\- He puesto varios cellos mágicos en el bunquer, de esta manera nadie nos escuchara – La bella voz inundo el lugar, revotando en las paredes de plomo y regresando a los oídos de los hermanos, ambos la escucharían hasta el final de los días. Sonriendo como dos bobos adolecentes, se sentaron junto a Castiel, quien aún hojeaba el pesado libro, sin prestarles atención a los dos encantados Winchester, no importaba lo que hiciera el Ángel, esos hermanos ya habían caído en las manos de Prim.

\- Que ser más poderoso que tu existe? – Sam podía estar embobado, pero no idiota, como le diría Bobby. El menor entendía en el peligro en el que estaban, se trataban de ligas mayores, no deseaba meter más de la cuenta a su hermano a Castiel o hasta le mismo Bobby.

\- Solo mi padre y la Muerte, pero a esa, ustedes… ya la han asesinado – Dean, sonrió con satisfacción al sentir su virilidad enaltecida, su record era perfecto, podía pasar a la otra vida como el asesino de la misma muerte.

\- Quieres que asesinemos a Chuck!- Sam en cambio parecía estar saliendo del encanto femenino de su interlocutora, estaba alterado, matar a la muerte fue una cosa y no había sido él, precisamente… pero asesinar a Dios, ya habían estado en ese bote y no le gusto.

\- No! – Prim arrugo el ceño ofendida por los hermanos, aunque no podía culparlos, ellos debían tener esa impresión - Quiero que deshagan la sucesión – Les termino de soltar indignada con ambos hermanos

\- La… la sucesión? Tu serias Dios! Chuck está bien? Porque deberías sucederlo… donde esta él ahora? – Sam había salido por completo del encanto de la joven Diosa, mientras que Dean asustado pronuncio en voz alta, el nombre de quien la joven temía más que a la misma sucesión, de la que tanto querida escapar.

\- Así, que aquí estabas? Te has divertido lo suficiente jovencita? – Chuck susurro en el oído de la niña, Prim se sacudió en su puesto, rogando porque alguno de los dos Winchester la protegieran del creador.

\- Padre…- Lo saludo viéndose atrapada con las manos en la masa.

\- Conoces muy bien cuáles son mis deseos Primogénita – Chuck la regaño sin darle mayor tiempo a desaparecer. Dean, reacciono prácticamente por completo, saliendo del hechizo de amor a esa hermosa trigueñas de ojos de fiera, mirando a su viejo y poderoso padre

\- Por favor Chuck, nosotros nos retiraremos antes de estar en medio de una discusión familiar – El mayor de los hermanos estaba a punto de salir junto a Sam, seguidos de cerca por Castiel, quien ya podía hablar, liberado por su padre.

\- Gracias Dean, pero tenemos problemas más serios que esta jovencita haciendo pataletas, por no querer tomar su lugar en esta creación – Chuck fue aumentando su tono de voz en un verdadero rugido, visiblemente enfurecido, por la trampa de su pequeña

\- Solo porque tú lo quieres! – Prim, por otro lado, no lo hacía nada de mal a la hora de ser una adolescente de eones de años

\- Soy tu padre y tu obedecerás mis órdenes –Le dejo cerrado el tema con un fuerte golpe a la mesa, con lo que logro hacer saltar del susto a Prim quien aguanto las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, aun así algunas lograron salir de ella, liberándose una sensación de angustia en el aire, percibida por ambos cazadores. Dean sintió la aguda necesidad de detener a Chuck y acurrucarla contra sus brazos, alejando todo dolor de ella, pero demonios" ese era el maldito Dios – En este momento tenemos problemas más importantes que una niñita malcriada y consentida, buscando traicionar a su propio padre – Mas lagrimas salieron de Prim, la chica sabía que no importaba todo lo que hiciese, nada podría convencer a su padre, él ya había tomado su decisión, no existía forma de detenerlo… por más que ella se negara.

\- Por supuesto que debe existir algo más importante que yo en todo esto, no soy nada más que tu plan de jubilación! Tu enviada a los actos cívicos, la encargada de mantener la flama de la Fe ardiendo, soy la maldita Primogénita padre y a ti te interesa un puto carajo lo que piense o desee hacer con mi existencia! - No se lo diría, pero sus palabras le dolieron, todo lo que concernía a Prim le dolía, porque ella no ha estado de acuerdo con ser su sucesora jamás, ni porque fuese creada con ese propósito, para Chuck, su hija era parte esencial de el mismo, por supuesto que era demasiado importante, todo lo que le ha encomendado ha sido parte de su entrenamiento, uno que el no tuvo.

\- Te lo advertiré una sola vez Primogénita

\- Prim! Maldita sea!

\- Hija ya basta! Que no es este el momento en el que debes estar en contra de tu destino, lo que deberías estar haciendo es ayudar a contener la nueva muerte – El silencio fue absoluto, todos en esa habitación sabían de la leyenda, cuando una Muerte deja de existir, que al parecer no era la primera vez. Una aún más poderosa, cargada con los recuerdos de su sucesor reaparece en algún lugar de del universo, listo para entregar a quienes destruyeron a su sucesor, la furia de la venganza. Esta muerte no venía solo por Dean, o Sam… ni siquiera por parte del clan causante de la desgracia, aparecería a asesinar a lo más valioso para todos ellos. Dios.

\- La muerte…- Prim fue incapaz de seguir con su frase, simplemente se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, Dean, sin lograr detener su instinto de héroe súper protector rodeo a Prim por los hombros, sujetándola contra su enorme pecho, donde la delicada figura lucia aún más pequeña.

\- Nada, ni nadie te dañara Prim, nos has buscado intentando detener al cabeza dura de tu padre… Sin ofender Chuck – El aludido lo observo de pies a cabeza, con su pequeña entre los brazos de aquel cazador al que le debía tanto, medio ofendido, medio agradecido – Ya nos encargamos de una muerte una vez, no nos detendremos frente a esta.

\- Maldita sea Chuck! Podrías tener un mínimo de delicadeza al transportar a este viejo costal de huesos desde el Misisipi hasta aquí! –La ronca voz de Bobby inundo el salón, donde los ánimos no eran los mejores, pronto reparo en la nueva invitada de sus chicos y de que Chuck lo había traído de vuelta con un propósito claro, ayudar a sus muchachos a vencer lo que fuera que estuviesen cazando.

\- Lo siento Bobby, pero necesitamos de toda la ayuda que podamos tener – No era un secreto que el ego de Bobby era muy sencillo de enlatar y por allí, endulzando el oído al viejo cazador, se podían conseguir muchas cosas. El experto en historia de lo sobrenatural, encuadro los hombros inflando el pecho como un pavo real, mostrando una sonrisa bastante esquiva al mismo Dios.

\- Para eso somos buenos o no chicos? – El par de jóvenes asintieron al que consideraban su padre, recibiendo una muestra muy poco común de orgullo de parte de Bobby.

Por su parte Castiel observaba algo confundido la situación, ya que para él, Prim podría ser por si sola una solución a este gran problema.

La Primogénita de Dios era un secreto muy bien guardado entre los ángeles, para ellos estaba completamente prohibido hablar de la joven Diosa, solo se les permitía estar con la hija de Dios si así lo pedía expresamente ella misma y solo Dios daría el ultimo visto bueno al encuentro celestial. Para Castiel, la única vez que trabajo con Prim, fue memorable y casi alucinante. En un milagroso estado de pura paz, así se sintió el Ángel por varias décadas de solo pensar en aquel encuentro.

La principal razón de este secretismo entorno a la sucesora de Dios, era su encanto celestial guardado en esos ojos turquesa, cualquier ser, sin importar su raza, sexo o procedencia, caía perdidamente encantado. Hombres dieron sus almas por el solo hecho de que se los pidiera en una aparición majestuosa, en la batalla contra el Olimpo. El mismo Zeus bajo piedras preciosas hasta los altares en conmemoración al breve segundo que estuvo frente a los ojos más hermosos del universo entero.

Dios le dio aquel Don, con el propósito de que su hija encontrara en los humanos fe y esperanza, así cuando lo sucediera, seria llamada como su padre y el sol, la luz, el equilibrio en el universo, se mantendría intacto. Pero ese momento irreversible debía ser planeado cuidadosamente y algo que Prim no sabría hasta que fuera necesario, sin su consentimiento Dios no podría otorgar sus dones.

La noche en el bunquer se sintió pesada, Chuck otorgo a los chicos inmunidad, al igual que para Bobby, de esa forma podrían encontrar la forma de solucionar su gran problema, sin tener que deshacerse de la nueva muerte, ya que esto solo sería un circulo sin fin, donde Dean y Sam estarían atrapados eternamente.

El plan en si fue bastante sencillo, los chicos Bobby y el Ángel rebelde tendrían todo el tiempo que Chuck pudiera darles con su protección, para encontrar la forma de detener la venganza de la nueva muerte, mientras eso sucedía Prim se quedaría con ellos, de esa forma, no existirían problemas con otros seres sobrenaturales que quisieran rondar a los Winchester, por otro lado Chuck intentaría también averiguar algún detalle que se le escapara de las manos, todos unidos en una sola misión, tomaron posiciones en su labor.

Castiel junto a Bobby irían por Alejandría a buscar entre las bibliotecas algún párrafo perdido donde encontrar la solución a la venganza incompleta de la nueva muerte.

Prim como un soldado respaldaría a los Winchester mientras los hermanos investigaban por todos los medios.

Con todos los roles y detalles ultimados, los humanos se retiraron a descansar, Prim y Chuck tomaron asiento junto a Castiel en su propia búsqueda ancestral. Esperando que en las cuatro horas requeridas por los muchachos, transcurrieran pronto y así seguir con el tiempo a su favor.


	2. Mono sin pelo

\- Prim, puedes venir? – Dean se había acostumbrado a llamar a la joven diosa con solo el pensamiento, pero esta vez, fue tan aterrador lo que encontró, que no logro sacar los ojos de la mirada desconcertada de Sam y apenas si atino a gritar el nombre de la hija de Dios.

\- Que sucede chicos?- Prim tomo un segundo para leer las enredadas mentes de los muchachos, pero apenas si logro desenmarañar dos o tres palabras. Angustiada tomo el libro entre los muchachos, sosteniendo temblorosa la página rota frente a ella.

\- Necromicon? Pero… esto no es un libro mundano? – Era irrisorio, en aquella edición no podía estar la solución a sus problemas.

\- No, no es… no es – Sam Winchester no era un hombre que tartamudeara, él podía hablar con la sangre fría como hielo frente al mismo Lucifer sin mover un musculo, pero esto, esto salía por completo de sus manos mortales.

\- Prim, esta transcripción fue hecha por un viejo alquimista en el siglo pasado, según lo que está en la mitad de la página que tenemos. Para que la muerte abandone su venganza, tendrá que tomar lo más preciado para Chuck.

\- La humanidad – Tartamudeo Prim… parecía ser un cuento de nunca acabar, llevaba a lo menos cinco fin del mundo en el cuerpo, solo en la última década.

\- Prim, lo más importante para Chuck es la humanidad entera, si la nueva muerte no obtiene nuestras cabezas y la de tu padre, toda la tierra sucumbiría a manos de esta venganza.

\- No lo permitiré Dean.

\- Prim! Prim! Carajos –Dean golpeo la mesa gruñendo por el dolor – Chuck nos asesinara!

\- Tú crees Dean!? – Detrás suyo el mismo Dios encarnado los fusilaba con una mirada cargada de dolor – Que necesidad había en decirle esto a mi hija?

\- No sabíamos que reaccionaria de esta forma – Sam intento ponerle paños fríos a la situación, pero realmente fue muy poco lo que logro.

\- Donde fue Prim?- Pregunto Dean con la voz rota, si dios estaba así de asustado, nada bueno saldría de esta situación

\- A encontrarse con la muerte cara a cara - Los papeles en las manos de Chuck se desintegraron, Dean tapo su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando de pena e impotencia, Sam por su parte tan solo se dejó caer en la silla derrotado.

\- No dejare que esta jovencita me desautorice nuevamente, ya me escuchara, no sabe en el problema que se ha metido, le pedí expresamente que solo les ayudara a investigar, nada de ir a enfrentar directamente a un ser que no conoce y no podrá vencer.

\- Porque Chuck? – Dean parecía haber perdido la última esperanza en su triste vida, miro desafiante al abatido Dios – Porque tu plan de jubilación se destruiría si Prim no logra ganar? Pues te tengo una noticia, ella jamás tomaría tu lugar – Fue toda la ira de Dean Winchester contra el mismo Dios, quien no sabía cómo responderle a semejante humano

\- Vamos Dean, no te exasperes – Sam como siempre intento poner paños fríos

\- No Sam, dejalo… tiene razón –Chuck se dejó caer en la mesa, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho – Fue mi culpa, jamás le deje claro lo importante que era para mí, ella es mi hija, literalmente mi hija, quien trajo a este mundo todo lo que ve, cada color fue creado para ella, mi hija, sus ojos, su hermosa voz… he sido un necio.

\- Donde esta Prim padre? – Para sorpresa de todos un trio de arcángeles aterrizo en medio del protegido bunquer, ante ellos, Gabriel, Lucifer y Miguel sostenían la mirada a su padre, los tres hermanos se han dedicado a mantener la paz entre los humanos, agregando fe y esperanza en los corazones perdidos, trabajan nuevamente para su padre en un intento por recuperar su gran familia y el cielo.

\- Hijos, esto no es algo que ustedes puedan solucionar –Chuck había perdido las esperanzas, ni el destino mismo les habría hecho saber el propósito de esto, acaso cuando llegara la hora, ni el mismo Dios podría detenerla?

\- Padre, dejanos ayudar, nos has marginado de este asunto pidiendo ayuda a estos –Miguel señalo en un gesto nada cariñoso a los Winchester – Tu entiendes

\- No Miguel, no lo extiendo y tú tampoco lo entiendes, no se trata del poder con el que fueron creados, se trata de lo que pueden hacer con lo poco que es he dado. Estos dos humanos han hecho más por la humanidad de lo que varios Ángeles han hecho en milenios de existencia.

\- Padre no perdamos el norte de esta conversación –Interfirió Lucifer por sus hermanos, para nadie ha sido un secreto que el arcángel ha cambiado del infierno al cielo en el último par de años.

\- Lo siento hijo, pero no existe otro norte a esto… Tu hermana se enfrentara a la muerte y ni siquiera yo puedo evitarlo, es ella quien puede decidirlo

\- No lo entiendo padre, tu eres el todo poderoso, porque no solo la traes de vuelta y ya? –Gabriel quien siempre ha sido un juguetón, hiso aparecer otro chocolate en su mano, comiéndolo nervioso.

\- Su hermana no es como ustedes –Susurro meneando la cabeza impotente, frente a sus hijos

\- A que te refieres con eso? –Le reto Lucifer, al sentir la angustia en la voz de su padre, él amaba a su hermana, como amaba a Dios y sus hermanos.

\- Prim, es más parecida a un ser humano que a un Ángel… ella posee libre albedrio, sin sus decisiones nada sería real, solo un orden mía o suya… su hermana tiene el poder de decretar y de manipular su propio destino, si es Prim quien ha decidido ir tras la muerte y enfrentarla, solo ella podría evitarlo. –La noticia cayó como un ladrillo de plomo en sus estómagos, no existía poder ante eso, ni hechizos o trampas, no habían cuchillos encantados, anillos de jinetes, capaces de abrir la jaula del infierno.

\- Hey! No, no no! No pongan esas caras todos ustedes, son el maldito cielo! Ustedes pueden con todo chicos, nosotros podemos con todo. Lucifer! Gabriel! Miguel! Vamos chicos, no se rindan con esto! No se rindan con Prim! –Dean testarudo Winchester les dio un gran discurso a los arcángeles, pero ellos entendían la gravedad de la situación, sabían que debían hacer, la buscarían, la encontrarían y la traerían de vuelta a casa.

\- Está bien Mono sin pelo, esta vez tienes razón. Padre, danos solo su paradero, todo el resto lo resolveremos nosotros.

Dios les entrego todas las armas capaces de otorgar una posibilidad frente a la muerte, les encomendó traer a su hija viva, no dañarla, mucho menos ponerse ellos mismos en peligro. Los Arcángeles rescatarían a la pequeña, nunca habían entendido porque? Si la forma real de Gabriel era de seis alas, Miguel era inmenso, Lucifer tenía las alas azul tan obscuro como la noche misma, a su primogénita, la había creado tan frágil y casi humana. Una figura demasiado delicada a los ojos de muchos ángeles, No para Dean Winchester, ese hombre mortal solo pensaba una y otra vez en los ojos turquesa más tercos y demoledores de la historia.

Todos en posición, Chuck limpiaría el camino, los Arcángeles liberarían a su primogénita, mientras que Dean, Sam y Bobby ayudaban a Castiel con la trampa, traerían a la nueva muerte directamente hacia ellos, con el poder de todos confinados la atraparían en la jaula de lucifer, esta vez aún más protegida, sin rendijas o crizadura, la muerte seria llevada a prisión por sus crímenes contra la hija del creador.

Podía acaso salir algo mal? Tal vez el no contar con la testaruda cabecita de Prim podía ser una de esas cosas. La temblorosa figura de la muerte recién nacida, se enfrentaba en gloria y majestad a la delicada figura de la Primogénita.

\- Quién lo diría? Dios ha enviado a su propia hija contra mí! Es más cobarde de lo que pensaba

\- Mi padre no controla ni controlara mis decisiones _Morte Distance_ Yo soy Prim y tú morirás antes de nacer – Del fondo de su ser, la Joven Diosa sintió su poder emerger hasta la superficie de su piel, la luz la llenaba, en los ojos negros de la muerte se avistaba el miedo, todo acabaría para ella, cuando.

\- _Prim! No lo hagas!_ –En la mente de la primogénita la voz de su cazador favorito se repita una y otra vez – _Por favor Prim, no lo hagas, espera Prim, solo espera_ – Dean peligro Winchester era el amor de su vida, como a tantos eones de distancia aun le escuchaba en su mente, deberían ser ecos distantes de sus propios recuerdos, solo algo que aún no podía manejar en este estado de luz.

\- Ese humano es tu amor? –La voz podrida de la muerte fue lo que la saco de todo control, la amenaza escondía tras esa frase le erizo la piel, iba a dar el golpe mortal cuando algo la jalo hacia tras cayó de espaldas lastimándose, frente a ella los tres grandes Arcángeles y su padre encerraron a la nueva muerte en un cofre y desaparecieron frente a sus ojos ajustados.

\- Dean - Reapareció entre los fuertes brazos del cazador, sollozando por el miedo a perderlo, solo era una mala jugada del destino, su padre se había encargado junto a sus hermanos y ella ahora podía detener esa maldita sucesión y quedar al fin en la vida perfecta, junto a Dean.

\- Por un momento pensé que ya no te volvería a ver –Dean lloraba angustiado, pronto fueron rodeados por otros tres pares de brazos, Castiel, Bobby y Sam. Todo con el alma nuevamente en el cuerpo al sentir a la chica nuevamente a salvo con ellos

\- No nos vuelvas a dar ese tipo de sustos jovencita –Bobby la regaño tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente, para luego arrojarla a sus brazos susurrándose para sí mismo que la muchacha estaba bien, para el viejo cazador no se le había hecho difícil tomarle más que aprecio a la cantarina voz de la hija de Chuck, para él era como la sobrina que nunca tuvo.

\- Nunca más, lo prometo… -Cuando al fin el cazador la soltó, paso por una ronda entre Sam y Castiel, este ultimo la trataba como a una hermanita menor, contándole todos los males del inferno que le caerían sobre la cabeza por ser tan testaruda y llevada a su idea.- Donde están los demás, es decir, los vi llegar y meter a la muerte a ese cofre, pero no están acá

\- No estés triste, ellos están bien, llevaron a la muerte a la jaula en la que estaba Lucifer antes, allí estará contenida hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor, así no nacerá otra y no tendremos que dar el mismo paso una y otra vez – Prim se rio de la forma que tiene Sam de explicarle todo como si ella fuera la pequeña mortal.

\- Ya veo, entonces tengo tiempo para despedirme de todos –Dean sintió como si su corazón se arrugara de solo pensar en esa opción.

\- Nadie te está echando –Le intento convencer Sam

\- Lo sé, es solo que no quiero estar acá y ver de nuevo a papá, he tenido suficiente de esto por muchos siglos más, tal vez sea para mejor así –Dean estaba a punto de protestar cuando la figura del todo poderoso tenía a su hija envuelta en un fuerte abrazo paternal

\- No, tu no iras a ninguna parte pequeña –Chuck les dio una mirada de agradecimiento a los chicos, tomo a su hija y desapareció de la habitación

\- Entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad? –Bobby le dio una mirada de amor a sus pequeños, ambos Winchester estaban agotados, al igual que el

\- No lo sé Bobby – Dean estaba destrozado

\- Dean, Chuck no te dejara así, lo más seguro es que pronto la puedas ver, ellos solo necesitan arreglar, tu sabes, cosas de padre e hija –Dean asintió algo confundido con eso de que este enamorado de la hija de Dios.

\- Valla suegro que te buscaste he muchacho? – Bobby por su lado volvió a ser el mismo de siempre

\- No me molestes

\- Dean, sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar sobre esto y que tal vez necesites más estar solo que nunca, pero Prim, sentía lo mismo que tú por ella, no digo que en la misma escala, pero estoy seguro de que ella volverá antes de lo que tú crees.

Castiel intento consolar al mayor sin mucho éxito, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, el mundo se había salvado otra vez, Prim estaba con su padre, cada cosa en su lugar, solo faltaba esperar a que el próximo ser sobre natural llegara a la vida de los cazadores.


	3. tres hermanos mayores

Tres hermanos mayores

La tierra! Miguel levantaba sus angelicales manos al cielo en una súplica a su padre por un voto a su favor, desde el ultimo encontrón con la muerte, los arcángeles fueron puestos al cuidado y crianza de Prim, no sin que antes que la chica pusiera todos los pucheros, morritos, enojos, lagrimas, enojos, malas caras, enojos, condiciones, enojos y berrinches que pudo poner.

Para su muy mala suerte el mismo Dios la puso boca abajo en sus rodillas manteniendo muy claro y profundo su deseo que su niña fuera educada como era debido.

"desde siempre te he dado un libre albedrio demasiado extenso Prim y esos días se han acabado" Fue la sentencia final de su padre, Prim paso tres semanas, cinco surras, dos castigos y una semana limpiando las espadas de todos en el cielo, para comprender que cuando su padre se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Todos votaron, Prim pidió ir a la tierra y ser "cuidada" por sus hermanos allí, mucho tenía que ver los hermoso ojos verde peligro de un fuerte cazador. Dios pidió el cielo, pero como estaba de buen humor ese día, les dio el poder a sus hijos de elegir a través de la votación donde querían pasar ese tiempo. Gabriel, Lucifer y Prim votaron por la tierra, solo Miguel pidió el cielo y Dios en un acto democrático se abstuvo de votar.

Fue así como terminaron en esa casa estratégicamente cercana al bunquer de los Winchester, lo suficientemente alejada de los humanos para que los cuatro seres celestiales vivieran tranquilos y lo suficientemente cerca de un par de Zonas sacras en donde los arcángeles pudieran ocuparse de sus asuntos en el cielo. La casa no era nada ostentosa, muy al estilo de los Arcángeles, cinco habitaciones, una para cada hermano y una para Chuck cuando llegara de visita con sus hijos. Cada habitación contaba con un baño, todas en el segundo piso, excepto la de miguel, que para hacer distinción con sus hermanos menores, pidió la única habitación en la planta baja detrás de la escalera, de esa forma controlarían a sus hermanos de mejor forma y no tendría problemas con salidas sorpresas de su hermanita. En la planta baja se encontraba la cocina lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran en ella cómodamente, el living blanco impoluto, de decoración barroca en tonos dorados, el comedor se encontraba en una habitación aparte que daba al jardín en una puerta corrediza de vidrio tan grande como la misma pared.

Cada Arcángel decoro a su entero antojo su habitación, para Gabriel fue sencillo, paredes insonoras, estéreo, mini bar lleno de caramelos, una enorme cama King size y varias partes donde podía transformar ese sitio en su "rinconcito en la tierra". Miguel dejo una pared con libros del cielo y otra con sus clásicos favoritos de la tierra, lleno de flores el lugar en un vago intento por hacerlo ver más parecido a su propio hogar, un futón en vez de cama, y muchos objetos del cielo decoraban la habitación.

Por su parte Lucifer, decoro en su más puro estilo, la habitación absolutamente blanca, contrastaba con el mobiliario azul obscuro, las cortinas largas bañaban hasta el suelo el mismo tono obsidiana, Lucifer jamás fue un muy buen lector, en vez de eso un enorme televisor y muchas consolas llenaron el único mueble frente a su enorme cama.

La habitación de Prim en cambio, había sido decorada por su padre, flores amarillas en las paredes, una mullida alfombra en el mismo tono contrastaba con la cama amarilla pato, un escritorio con una computadora portátil, varios libros y cuadernos, un closet enorme con tanta ropa como pudiera pedir una adolecente mortal. Dios quería darle a su hija la vida más normal posible, mientras estuviera en la tierra.

Para lograr su cometido Dios, su padre querido la despojo de varios de sus dones, sin súper fuerza, leer la mente, cumplir milagros o teletransportarse, la hermosa Prim, desde hoy sería una chica más, en primero de universidad, estudiando medicina.

\- Ya está todo listo pequeña semi humana – Gabriel no entendía la felicidad en su hermana cuando su padre le arrebato la mitad de sus poderes, para el esto sería un castigo descomunal

\- Disfrutas con ese apodo hermanito? – Prim bajo las escaleras corriendo con su nueva mochila rosa pastel, escogida por su padre en persona, no es que fuera su color favorito o que le agradara mucho la idea de estar encerrada 8 horas al día estudiando hechos que ella misma ayudo a construir, era la preocupación de su padre por la hija a la que solo le dio un deber y nada de amor durante la creación entera.

\- Más de lo que tú crees, pequeña semi humanita – Gabriel le entrego su almuerzo, la pequeña se envolvió en sus brazos, feliz, irradiaba alegría por cada poro, Gabriel beso el tope de su frente sonriendo derretido de amor por ella.

\- Me llevaras a mi primer día? –Gabriel le iba a contestar cuando en medio de la habitación apareció un orgulloso Chuck con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo brillante.

\- Papá!- Ni en un millón de años, literalmente, Chuck hubiera pensado en sentir los delicados brazos de su pequeña alrededor de su cuello, la lazo por la cintura dándole vueltas en el aire

\- Te molestaría mucho si la llevo yo? –Gabriel abrió los brazos para recibir a su padre

\- Creo que es completamente incensario padre, nosotros nos encargaremos –Lucifer con un falso semblante rudo y distante tomo a su hermanita por los hombros acercándola a él en un sentido muy sobreprotector.

\- Acaso siempre debes estar peleando contra papá Lucy? – Sabia cuanto odiaba su hermano ese apodo, Miguel abrazo a su padre y luego a su hermano, estaban juntos al fin y todos empezarían esta nueva vida, junto a su hermana y su padre.

Los días en esa casa alejados de todos eran tranquilos, las horas pasaban entre risas, Chuck los visitaba cada vez que podía, esta nueva vida le había hecho muy bien a Prim, acercarse a sus hermanos sin tener que pasar por el permiso de su padre solo para poder trabajar con ellos. Empezaba a entender a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Lucifer. Él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Miguel adoraba a su padre, el cambio en sus ojos cuando Chuck llegaba, era casi tan radiante como cuando Gabriel recibía de su padre los dulces de Alejandría..

\- Toc toc… ahí alguien en casa – Dean y Sam entraban tanteando terreno a aquella casa donde sus enemigos, amigos, creador y la razón de respirar de Dean, "Vivian" una nueva forma de familia

\- Llegaron! – Prim salió a recibir a los chicos, Dean casi se cae al piso cuando salto a sus brazos.

\- Hey hermosa –Dean no podía estar más feliz con ese recibimiento, hasta que sintió el carraspeo de su hermano menor, separando el delicado cuerpo del suyo se encontró de frente con cuatro rostros nada felices, muy fea forma de empezar una relación con la familia de tu casi novia.

\- Papá, chicos… emmm – Prim se dio cuneta muy tarde de los rostros nada amables de su padre y de Miguel y de Gabriel y de Lucifer…

-Bienvenidos – Semi gruño, semi saludo Chuck, Prim rápidamente salió de los brazos de Dean directo a los de su padre, Dios al ver a su tesoro entre sus brazos realojo un poco la postura, Sam aún más incómodo dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a los cuatro seres celestiales.

-Eso es para mí? –Gabriel al ya tener a su pequeña semi humana en su lado de la puerta

-Esto sí, si es para todos pero si la quieres –Una tarta de frutas, recibida como ofrenda de paz corto el tenso ambiente

El día pasó entre risas y bromas de buen o mal gusto dependiendo de quién viniera. Prim se dedicó a mandarle notitas, mensajes, guiños, besos, suspiritos y todo lo que se le ocurrió para coquetear con el cazador, Dean no sabía si era el solo hecho de amar a esa adorable trigueña o que sus pecas se acentúan con la luz del sol o tal vez tuviera que ver con el peligro añadido a su relación, con cuatro chaperones mirándolo feo cada vez que podían.

\- Es muy divertido estar todos juntos! – Prim aplaudió dando brinquitos alrededor de su padre

\- Lo es mi pequeña –Chuck se disculpó mentalmente con sus hijos, pero el deber lo llamaba, le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza a Prim y salió directo al cielo donde era reclamado.

Sin su padre dando vueltas todos se mantuvieron más relajados, Sam entro con Miguel a su habitación, ambos se rieron de buena gana del pésimo acento de Miguel en el Latín y el de Sam en enoquiano, aprenderían mucho el uno del otro.

Gabriel por su parte se disculpó con los chicos por un "asuntillo" en uno de sus rinconcitos en la tierra, donde una "amiga" lo llamaba. Por su lado Lucifer, un ángel caído siempre sabe lo que debe hacer cuando debe hacerlo, le pidió a los tortolitos que fueran discretos, el iría arriba "por un momento", momento muy bien aprovechado por las manos de ambos jóvenes enamorados, Dean sentía mariposas en el estómago, una sensación muy desconocida para él, que solo ha tenido un par de fugaces encuentros con el amor y no fueron tan hermosos como ese.

Para Prim era un mundo nuevo del cual descubrir, el primer cosquilleo, la primera caricia, su primer beso, con todos los nombres exóticos que les puedas poner, para Prim, esa bella forma de ser humana, le permitía amar a Dean, un regalo escondido en el castigo de su padre.

Pasaron las horas y Dean se sentía cada vez más a gusto recorriendo la suave piel trigueña de Prim, cuando llego su peor pesadilla, Miguel bajando junto a Sam, ambos riendo hojeando libros hasta que se fijaron en la escena montada por el par de tortolitos

-Emmm, cof cof –Intento llamar su atención Sam, Pero Miguel se tele transporto antes, quedando junto a Prim, la sujeto por el brazo y la alzo a su altura varios centímetros sobre el piso

-Hey –se quejó la trigueña pataleando contra su hermano mayor

-Hey troglodita alado, baja a Prim, la estas lastimando

-Dean, será mejor que nos vamos – Sam quería salir de esa casa corriendo, la furia de tres hermanos celosos ya era de temer, de tres Arcángeles celosos era aún más.

-No me iré si estos trogloditas tratan de esa forma a Prim – Dean estaba a punto de rostizar a Miguel en aceite sagrado, cuando bajo Lucifer

\- Hey, hey, hey… mantengan la calma, ustedes chicos, será mejor que regresen luego, fue una grata tarde, nosotros hablaremos con Prim y ella te llamara al rato si? Dean? – Quien diría que el diablo podía tener sentido de la madurez y el protocolo. Dean aceptó a regañadientes, dándole una mirada cargada a Miguel, Sam agradeció infinitamente a Lucifer, jamás pensó hacer eso, salió con su hermano de un brazo jalándolo hasta el impala, rugiendo y maldiciendo sobre lo malditos que pueden ser al tratar a una niña de esa forma.

\- Entonces Prim, nos puedes explicar que fue esa "escenita" en nuestro sillón – A miguel se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que era el mismo sillón donde se sentaban todos a ver películas todos los días.

\- Soy una semi humana, él es humano, es normal que nosotros queramos hacer! Tu sabes! Cosas! – Entre avergonzada y molesta Prim lucia los colores rojo pastel, rojo cereza y rojo fuerte desde el cuello hasta la frente.

\- Cosas? Cosas como tener sexo con él? –Miguel no se andaba con rodeos, quería la historia completa para luego torturar muy lento y muy doloroso a ese mono sin pelo.

\- No! Ósea sí! No ahora, algún día! Uffff arggg.. ustedes no entienden nada! – Prim lanzo un reclamo al cielo agarrando las puntas de su camisa para tapar su rostro y caer de costado en el sillón, ya no quería hablar con sus hermanos, era muy sobre protectores, ella tenía aún más milenios de vida que ellos y la trataban como si fuera una cria.

\- Escuchame muy bien jovencita tu y yo ahora tendremos una charla sobre tu comportamiento y espero que después de esa charla, no exista ninguna otra! –Miguel desapareció junto a Prim escaleras arriba, la sujeto como a una niña en sus rodillas, Prim pataleaba avergonzada, sabiendo que sus hermanos sabían a los que se refería Miguel con "charla" Pataleo, grito, maldijo en mil idiomas distintos, pero Miguel ni se inmuto. En vez de eso aplico toda su fuerza en una fuerte palmada, luego y sin pensarlo dos veces le bajo los shorts amarillo pato dejando la dorada piel a la vista, Prim lloriqueo imploro, pero no era posible convencer a su hermano de nada más.

Miguel se disculpó con ella, sin que por supuesto Prim lo supiera, bajo su mano varias veces muy duro, dejándole la cola roja y las posaderas adoloridas, cuando Prim al fin susurraba palabras de arrepentimiento, supo que ya era el momento de darle "la charla"

\- Espero que estés arrepentida del numerito montado allá abajo – Prim susurro un inentendible vete al carajo, con lo que se ganó tres palmadas aún más fuertes – Veo que no funciona contigo de la forma amable, quieres comportarte como una cria? Te tratare como una! –Miguel hiso aparecer a su lado una paleta de madera de esas con las que juegan tenis de playa, dejo caer la pesada paleta sobre los muslos de Prim, el chillido se escuchó hasta la calle. Lucifer tuvo que amarrar con sus brazos a Gabriel para que no corriera a salvar el culo de su hermanita

\- Lo siento! Está bien? Siento amar a Dean, pero lo hago y no paro de pensar en él y sus hermoso labios, por Dios! Lo han vistió? Es una escultura! Literalmente esta hecho a mano y terminado en lengua, ese hombre mueve mi mundo Miguel y si tú no lo entiendes…

\- Prim … o pequeña –Miguel la dejo descansar con un suave masaje en su espalda baja – No se trata de si lo amas o no nena, se trata de que debes respetar nuestro hogar, a papá y a nosotros, no puedes estar comportándote como una adolescente y luego pedir que te trate como una adulta, lo que hiciste fue irrespetuoso y no está en discusión que en esta casa, tú debes seguir las reglas y comportarte como una chica decente – Prim se arrepintió casi de inmediato del numerito montado hace unos momentos con Dean, Lucy se lo había advertido, comportarse no les costaba nada

\- Lo siento Mickey… perdón –Prim empezó a llorar en serio, Miguel se odio a si mismo por tener que seguir con el castigo, pero sabía que era lo correcto

\- Entiendes entonces porque estas recibiendo esta surra Prim? –Un susurro entre llanto e hipos fue lo que recibió en respuesta, por unos minutos más le masajeo la espalda baja, hasta que se calmó y tomo nuevamente la dura paleta de madera, la dejo caer diez veces más, intercalando cada nalga, al final de su muy duro trabajo, dejo caer la paleta y tomo a su niña entre sus brazos, beso su frete limpio sus lágrimas y se la llevó al pecho intentando calmarla.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica se encontrara en todos sus sentidos, Miguel la llevo hasta su cama, prendió la luz de las estrellas que tanto ella adoraba y le susurro una canción de "Ángeles" hasta que Prim alcanzo el sueño profundo.

Ya cerca de la madrugada, Prim despertó abrazada, muy abrazada. Estaba en una cama diferente, para ser más exactos en la cama de Gabriel, que era la más enorme de toda la casa, a su lado estaba Lucifer y al otro Gabriel, mientras que Miguel los miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado en borde inferior de la cama.

\- Hola bonita –Gabriel beso la punta de esa pecosa nariz que lo traía loco de amor y felicidad

\- Hola – Adolorida era decir poco, sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por arriba

\- No preciosa, no intentes moverte mucho, estas agotada, necesitas descansar, mañana será un largo día en la universidad – Prim sonrió a Lucifer, él la arropo un poco más procurando ser suave con su hermana, ella ahora no tenía la fortaleza de un ser celestial, más bien iba por el lado de un humano.

\- Nosotros estuvimos hablando sobre lo que paso –Miguel siempre tan correcto, no fue capaz de estar más tiempo en modo tierno – Creemos que puedes ser novia de Dean –De inmediato los ojos de Prim se iluminaron, Gabriel sonrió con ella compartiendo la alegría, Lucifer la volvió a tapar acariciando suavemente su frente – Pero deberás seguir ciertas reglas Prim – Prim asintió eufórica por la noticia –Bien, mañana hablaremos de eso con más tranquilidad cuando vuelvas de la universidad, por ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana será un hermoso día pequeña – Prim le agradeció mentalmente a su hermano mayor, luego se volvió a Lucifer y a Gabriel.

\- Los amo mucho a los tres –Los Arcángeles sintieron el pecho inflado, conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a Miguel por ser tan pesado y tan autoritario, Lucifer se prefirió retirar de la habitación a la suya, también debía descansar, no pelear con su hermano mayor, era aún más trabajoso que pelear con él.

\- Creo que yo también iré a mi cuarto, por favor Prim, si necesitas lo que sea

\- Yo se lo daré, tu eres el encargado de las surras, por favor remítete a lo que le concierne a tu departamento, yo soy del departamento de caricias, chocolates, cosquillas y consuelos. –Gabriel le saco la lengua a su hermano divertido, Miguel no supo que responder y solo le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hermanos antes de desaparecer rumbo a su cuarto

\- No tenías para que ser tan duro con él Gabe – Gabriel le estiro un par de risos rebeldes a su hermanita

\- Claro que si debía, mirate, fue completamente desmedido Prim - Los ojos turquesa de su hermanita se humedecieron al ver a su hermano así de preocupado

\- No empiecen a discutir de nuevo por favor, menos por mi culpa..

\- No princesa, jamás sucederá eso, nosotros aprendimos que no podíamos estar separados, además, tendríamos que separarnos de ti

\- Entonces porque te enojas con Miguel, no fue su culpa Gabe – Gabriel miro triste a su hermanita

\- Oh Prim, te duele mucho? –La niña de sus ojos asintió con un enorme puchero

\- Quieres que te de algo para el dolor?

\- Hujum –Gabriel le ayudo a girarse sobre su estómago, hiso aparecer una crema en su mano derecha y procedió a esparcirla por las marcas latentes en la piel de Prim

\- Oh por favor! –Fue un chillido de parte de Gabriel

\- Que?

\- Este, nada... solo que… debo ir por algo, ya vengo – Gabriel apareció en la habitación de Miguel indignado, pisando duro en el piso

\- Sucede algo hermano? –La ceja en alto de Gabriel le llamo mucho la atención

\- Que si sucede algo? Y todavía preguntas? Miguel! Tu acaso no entiendes que Prim es más humana que Diosa? - Miguel tardo un rato en comprender a lo que se refería su hermanito menor

\- Entiendo, no fue mi intención ser tan duro con ella

\- Duro? De milagro no la mandaste aun hospital –Miguel entendía el enfado de su hermanito, pero también entendía que estaba sobre dimensionándolo todo

\- Fui cuidadoso Gabe, no creo que fuera para tanto

\- Que no fue para tanto? Mickey tiene moretones con la forma de tus dedos! –Miguel se preocupó mucho, se sintió culpable e incontrolablemente triste, de inmediato fueron con Gabriel a ver a Prim, muy cuidadosamente la destaparon mientras ella dormía plácidamente y para la sorpresa de Miguel, fue un alivio que Gabriel estuviera exagerando

\- Eso no es un moretón –Susurro enojado

\- Pues lo será! –Le susurro de vuelta Gabriel

\- Es solo un poco de rojo, mañana ya no tendrá nada! –Miguel estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando llego Lucifer

\- Si siguen yendo y viniendo a destapar a nuestra muy humana y enfermable hermanita, van a terminar en mis rodillas los dos! –Lucifer termino la discusión con un golpe en la nuca de cada Arcángel.

\- AUSH! – Se quejaron ambos arcángeles por el golpe sorpresa

\- No es necesario acudir a la violencia – Le reclamo infantilmente Gabe a su hermano mayor.

\- Parece que con ustedes dos es casi imposible encontrar una solución que no incluya la violencia – Lucy envió a sus dos hermanos a descansar y el mismo también al fin dio por terminado el largo día.


	4. Noviasgo!

El Noviazgo?!

\- Sam… - Dean llamo a su hermano con la vergüenza deslizándose por su ronca voz.

\- Dime? – Sam siempre ha sido un ser sensible a cosas como los estados de ánimo de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez lo estaba volviendo loco con tanta cursilería totalmente impropia del Winchester amante del bourbon, cuero, autos clásicos, armas y sangre. Respirando muy profundo y contando hasta mil, volvió a asomar la cabeza entre las espesas cortinas del probador.

\- Qué opinas? – Dean le modelaba un conjunto digno de un hijito de papá en Harvard o jugador de golf

\- Que te estas disfrazando para pedir la mano de una semi diosa? – Dean arrugo una camisa entre sus manos, sintiéndose miserable, fuera de lugar, camino arrastrando los pies hasta la pared más cercana, donde golpeo su frente incontables veces hasta que Sam lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por los hombros

\- Se tú mismo Dean, no puedes esperar a que Chuck te crea la pose de hombre de familia cuando lo has amenazado con quemarlo en aceite sagrado un par de veces. – Dean se maldijo a sí mismo, susurrando una y mil veces en que lio se había metido.

\- Mi suegro es el maldito Dios Sam!

\- No creo que ayude a tu causa el llamarlo de esa forma –Dean volvió a golpear su cabeza esta vez sobre el pecho de Sam, el grandote tomo a su hermano y lo abrazo como solo el sabia abrazarlo – Chuck ya sabe de esto, es una mera formalidad, si el no quisiera que su hija estuviese contigo ya lo habría impedido.

\- Tienes razón con eso

\- Si necesitas un cambio en el closet, pero no de este tipo, vamos por algo más relajado.

Los cazadores salieron de mejor humor con varios conjuntos, hasta se sintieron de ánimo para comprar zapatos nuevos y un par de chaquetas algo más a la moda. En la noche se prepararon con dos tartas de frutas y una botella de buen vino, esperaron a que Bobby llegara y partieron como una familia normal a visitar la casa de la novia.

Al entrar al jardín los cazadores se encontraron con un enorme letrero "Estamos en el patio trasero queridos" Sabiendo que el autor era Gabriel los tres bufaron camino a su nuevo destino, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la decoración llena de luces colgando de los arboles como cascadas, una barbacoa sacaba muy buen aroma, en la parrilla Lucifer los saludo con la espátula al estilo militar, Gabriel jugaba con Prim en el columpio colgando del árbol más alto en ese enorme jardín seguramente tocado por la gracia de alguno de los arcángeles. Ni rastro de Miguel o de Chuck, Dean suspiro aliviado porque el primer encuentro fuera menos tenso, Sam y Bobby se acercaron a saludar a Lucifer, entregar las ofrendas al extrañamente amable Estrella de la mañana, dios del inframundo y Arcángel caído Lucifer! Amo de la parrilla y las hamburguesas.

\- Dean – Prim no salto del columpio a sus brazos, solo por intentar mantener el trato con sus hermanos y comportarse – Gabe, puedo? – Gabriel paro el columpio agradeciendo el gesto de su hermanita, por pedir permiso y no salir como una adolecente hormonal a brazos del cazador, que alguna vez quiso su cuello en bandeja de plata.

\- Por supuesto Princesita, Dean – Saludo el orgulloso hermano mayor al enfadado y confundido cazador

\- Gabriel, es un… gusto verte –Dean forzó lo que al gusto de nadie podía parecer una sonrisa, enfadado por el control obvio en lo que más amaba de Prim, su impulsiva personalidad.

Pasados unos diez minutos en que Prim ya se encontraba sentada con su vestido color crema, vaporoso hasta los tobillos a un costado de Dean, jugueteando con la tela semi transparente, provocando el auto control del cazador. Sam y Bobby disfrutaban de lo lindo jugando a quien le corta el rollo primero a los enamorados, contando historias sobre Dean y sus "conquistas" anteriores. Prim podía actuar como una loca niña enamorada de un actor de cine, pero en verdad era una heredera al trono máximo en la creación con eones de madures a sus espaldas, renegando de cualquier sentimiento de celos, logro mantener la compostura junto a los más bellos ojos verde peligro.

\- Veo que ya están todos aquí – Miguel junto a Chuck llegaron a decir hola a los Wínchester y Bobby – Donde esta Castiel? – Chuck extraño de inmediato la presencia de su hijo menor con el ceño fruncido lo busco entre los presentes.

\- Si, hem, veras Chuck, creo que Castiel no quería estar en una reunión familiar, de este "tipo" –Chuck de inmediato arrugo aún más el ceño ante esta explicación de Sam, sin decir agua va, detuvo el tiempo para todos, excepto, para él y su hijo menor, quien ahora se encontraba tembloroso frente a Dios, su padre.

\- Padre –En su habitual postura esquiva Castiel susurro el saludo lo más alto que su nerviosismo le permitió

\- Castiel, HIJO… he escuchado de los Winchester que mi HIJO, no deseaba acompañarnos en este "asunto familiar" – Castiel se maldijo para sus adentros, pensando en que podría haber dado otra decorosa escusa.

\- Padre… yo… - Dios no se dejaba engañar por sus hijos, menos cuando estos cometían lo que a sus ojos era un imperdonable.

\- Mejor solucionaremos esto –Castiel dejo caer la cabeza abochornado hacia delante, sus lágrimas se amontonaron tras sus ojos, de inmediato Chuck con la mano de hierro característica en él, jalo a su hijo menor hasta su regazo, doblo las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta los codos, exponiendo los musculosos brazos de Dios, dándole amor duro a su hijo menor.

\- Padre, por favor – Chuck no lo dejo exponer antes de dar la primera palmada, los Ángeles son fuertes, rudos, el mismo Castiel se había enfrentado a peleas épicas dolores realmente rudos, pero jamás podían bajar la intensidad de sus lágrimas a la hora de caer en manos del padre celestial, Chuck sabía perfectamente cómo mantener a sus hijos en norma, pero cuando realmente se enfurecía, era cuando se restaban de la real familia que el había creado para sus hijos alados.

\- No quiero escusas sobre tu comportamiento Castiel, tú eres uno de mis favoritos, mi pequeño guerrero sin importar tu rango o tu falta de poderes o inclusive tu humanidad en algún segundo, pudiste entregar tu alma entera, aun estando sin tu gracia demostrate ser un digno hijo de Dios Tú más que nadie merece ser mi hijo, mi pequeño ángel de alas negras, no me detendré hasta que te quede marcado a fuego en tu rebelde trasero.

Castiel aguanto las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible detenerlas con la mano de su padre dejando todo su punto marcado en la cola desprotegida, pronto se largó a llorar con el alma partida frente a las palabras de su padre, lo tonto que se sintió por auto marginándose del cielo, ahora de su familia, no creía merecer estar entre los Arcángeles y la primogénita, para él su lugar era junto a los Winchester, como su familia y su aliado. No junto a Dios o sus hermanos… Si las palabras de su padre fueron duras, más aun fue la mano en su cola desnuda, ser un adulto y sentirse un pequeño castigado puede tener un efecto doloroso, ser quebrado ante tu padre, como un crio, la sensación de vulnerabilidad colgando de sus rodillas, abrazado a su pierna, rogando porque se detenga, el ardor en sus mejillas por las lágrimas, se sumaba al aumentado picor de cada palmada. Chuck dejo unas cuantas muy buenas impresiones de su enorme mano en las posaderas angelicales.

\- No te permitiré Castiel una desobediencia como esa, nunca más! Soy tu padre y si tu padre te ordena estar con nosotros tu vienes y punto! Está claro? – Las poderosas palabras calaron a fondo junto a tres palmadas aún más fuertes justo donde se juntan las piernas con las nalgas.

\- Owww.. padre.. ahowww, si señor! –Apenas si sostenía los gritos, Chuck estaba siendo muy efectivo con su discurso

\- Te prohíbo una actitud como esta hijo, tu eres parte fundamental de esta familia y la única razón por la que no estás viviendo con nosotros, es porque tú mismo has preferido estar con los Winchester, lo que no quieres decir que has perdido una familia por otra, sino que has ganado una extra, entiendes?

\- Si padre, lo has dejado muy claro. – Chuck se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no reír ante la ternura de su hijo menor

\- Bien, ahora ven aquí – Con la misma fuerza que aplica con mano de hierro, aplica su amor a sus pequeños, dándole consuelo en los momentos precisos. Acurruco a Castiel, hasta que el Ángel rebelde logro calmar su llanto y las infinitas frases de perdón.

\- Padre, lamento mucho todo esto – Chuck beso el tope de la coronilla de su hijo, pronto el tiempo volvió a su curso, Chuck miraba nuevamente ceñudo a su alrededor por su hijo y Castiel apareció tras del como si nada, saludando de muy buen humor a sus hermanos. Miguel y Bobby dudaron un poco del cambio en la decisión de Castiel si a eso se le sumaba la delicada nueva forma de tomar asiento del Ángel. Los dos mayores encontraron la respuesta de inmediato a la nueva adición a la cena familiar.

\- Castiel! – Prim tan fiel a su espontaneidad como siempre, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanito menor, sentándose sobre sus piernas, fue mucho el auto control del Ángel para no soltar el grito de dolor que tenía amarrado en la garganta, miguel y Bobby sostenían la risa, por entender perfectamente la cara descompuesta del pobre chico

\- Para mí no tienes un enorme abrazo –Chuck salió a la salvarle, el pequeño de sus ojos se lo agradeció infinitamente. Prim por su lado corrió a los brazos de su padre, cosa que se le había estado haciendo costumbre, el vacío en sus entrañas al pensar en él se estaba llenando de apoco, muy de apoco, pero lo suficientemente rápido, para darle la sensación de hogar cada vez que él llegaba a casa.

\- Ya que todos están en casa, tal vez sería bueno empezar con la parte incomoda – Dean tomo todo el valor liquido capaz de tomar antes de transformarse en un verdadero lio – Chuck dejo ir a su pequeña consentida, quien se situó al lado derecho del cazador, Dean tuvo que usar mucho de su valor para detener el temblor de su mano al tomar entre las suyas la delicada mano de la dulce Prim, sintiendo por primera vez la enorme diferencia entre la piel tersa y virginal de la joven, en comparación a la suya, áspera, tantas cicatrices contando heridas en batalla, la suya no tenía una sola marca, un tono parejo trigueño dorado, suave como la porcelana fina. Él era un cazador, ella un futuro Dios disfrazada de humana. – Chuck… YO – Sujeto aún más fuerte la delicada anatomía de Prim y se dio cuenta de no era a su familia a quien debía hacer el famoso protocolo, era a esa mujer que con tantos años de vida, en verdad jamás había vivido hasta hace un par de meses, el día en que vio por primera vez, esos ojos verde peligro, en la azotea del Misisipi

\- Relajate Dean – Gabriel siempre lo molestaba, pero esta vez en la voz del bromista solo se escuchaba comprensión

\- Si Dean, esta todo en familia –Chuck ya sabía lo que en el interior del que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos se debatía.

\- Prim! – La castaña se giró directamente a los ojos verde peligro que tanto amaba, Cada fibra en el cuerpo del cazador vibro, solo con ver la vida misma en los exóticos iris turquesas de su futura novia.- Te amo… No como se aman a los amigos o a los hermanos, que la verdad por mi cobardía o el destino no he conocido otro amor más real que ese, por ello, se lo que es dejar el alma, cuerpo, mi vida en manos de quien sea por salvarle a uno de ellos… Pero no logro imaginar el vivir sin ti Prim – El aliento de la pequeña figura acorralada entre esos fuertes brazos de acero forjado en furia y batalla se detuvo – Donde el cielo encuentra su reina yo encuentro mi muerte, donde el inframundo encuentra su fin yo encontrare mi tortura eterna, acá en la tierra la salvadora de la creación, los salvara a todos excepto a uno, heredera del trono yo te proclamo la Reyna de mi vida, solo por ti peleare y con todos los días de esta mortal vida, te hare feliz… Prim, por favor, se mi novia, permítele a este simple cazador recorrer la divinidad en la dulzura de tus labios – Las lágrimas corrieron libres en las mejillas de Prim, la joven heredera sostuvo a su mortal cazador ahora arrodillado contra la estrecha cintura.

\- Si Dean, Si! – El cazador salto de la alegría, recorrió cada centímetro aquella tela vaporosa semi transparente hasta quedar erguido en su total altura, Prim soltó un suspiro contenido de puro amor, era hipnotizante la belleza del cazador.

\- Oh Prim – Rodeando por completo a su pequeña beso sin censura a su nueva novia, los aplausos de todos no se hicieron esperar, hasta Chuck lucia feliz, Gabe lloraba de felicidad igual que Bobby y Sam, Lucifer se dejó caer junto a Castiel para abrazarlo, el ángel aun le costaba demostrar sus emociones y él le ayudaría con ello.

\- Un brindis por los nuevos novios! – Miguel extrañamente pidió el brindis, ganándose extrañas miradas de todos, sobre todo de Gabe.

\- Por los novios!

\- Por los novios! – La celebración fue sorprendentemente bien desde ese momento.


	5. De amores y Motores

\- Sam me puedes dar las llaves que están sobre el mostrador? – Dean reparaba su Impala, nada de cuidado, solo lo usual, un rasguño por aquí un bache por allá

\- No puedes ir por ellas tú mismo?- Era la décima vez en esa semana que Sam le respondía curiosamente hostil.

\- Está bien Sam, que demonios sucede contigo? –Sam reconoció en la voz de su hermano lo cabreado que lo llevaba y no era para menos, no habían sido sus mejores días.

\- Nada! Que acaso no puedes ir tú mismo por tus llaves? Esa es tu parte del trabajo Dean – El menor se irguió en su total estatura tomando de mala gana unos libros y su laptop – El mío es hacer que tengas uno, me largo de aquí – Dean dejo caer el trapo al motor realmente arto y sin pensarlo mucho fue contra Sam

\- No, tú no te iras de nuevo, esa estrategia ya la tienes copada, ahora me dirás que demonios es lo que está sucediendo contigo o te lo sacare a la forma antigua

\- No es nada que te incumba a ti o a Bobby por favor deja de llamarlo para preocuparlo, porque no te traigo tus malditas herramientas como tu maldito perrito faldero – Demasiados malditos en una sola frase para Dean, aunque Sam le podía sacar varios centímetros de estatura, no podía con la fuerza del mayor y su experiencia en la lucha.

\- Es así como lo quieres he Sammy, pues así lo tendrás – Solo le bastaron tres o cuatro movimientos rápidos para tener a su hermanito trabado entre sus piernas, doblado como un pretzel, entre el librero y un escritorio vacío, dos palmadas retumbaron en el Bunquer, Castiel quien llego a buscar a Sam para darle otras pistas importantes para el caso, hiso aparición, Sam lo vio entrar rojo como un gran tomate, gruño a Dean porque lo soltara.

\- Ya basta Dean, dejaste claro tu punto eres más fuerte que yo, eres mejor que yo, ahora dejame ir –Grito furioso, Castiel se debatía entre investigar porque Dean lo tenía acorralado o simplemente desaparecer

\- Está bien Castiel, solo le estoy dando una repasada a mi hermanito y sus buenos modales – Con su respuesta en un silencioso gesto Castiel desapareció de la escena, apenado por Sam, el mismo había estado en las últimas semanas recibiendo una surra tras otra de parte de su padre, no dejaba de auto culparse y digamos que Dios, es realmente chapado a la antigua para criar a sus hijos.

\- Dean, suéltame o te juro

\- O te juro que te dejare sin pantalones antes de que puedas decir supercrafilisticoespiralidoso Sammy, es suficiente de tu mal genio, malos modales, contestaciones secas o desagradables, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta hoy y ahora, sé que algo tienes atragantado Samuel Winchester y te lo sacare por las buenas o por las malas campeón – El silencio acompaño a su hermano menor, con lastima en su decisión Dean aplico su pesada mano dos veces más en las posaderas del menor – Si es así como lo quieres Sammy – Estaba a punto de dejarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo cuando Sam reacciono llorando amargamente

\- No Dean! por favor para! – Dean se detuvo un segundo sabiendo que Sam no soltaría el llanto tan rápido, si lloraba era por algo realmente diferente

\- Está bien Sammy, pero quiero la verdad o volveremos a esta posición, entendido? - Recibió un bufido por respuesta, dejo a Sam incorporarse por su propio pie y lo ayudo a sentar delante suyo con una cerveza en la mano para que lograra calmarse.

\- Yo… he estado viendo a alguien – Las cejas de Dean llegaron al cielo, con que era un chica la culpable del mal humor de Sammy

\- Te escucho Romeo – Sam tomo otro largo sorbo sintiendo que le estaba contando una obra literaria a un ratón

\- Jamás lo entenderás Dean, no tiene caso

\- Porque Sammy? Porque no sé lo que estás hablando? Porque mi vida es perfecta? De que hablas idiota, soy tu hermano, nadie más que yo puede saber cómo ayudarte. – Tuche

\- Tal vez, esto… en particular… sea difícil de entender hasta para mi Dean.

\- Vamos Sammy, suéltalo de una vez, me enamore de una inmortal y su padre me puede destruir con un dedo, que puede ser peor? – Dean se reía de su extraña suerte secando la botella de un largo sorbo, levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Sam y lo asusto.

\- De quien te enamoraste Sam? Sam?! Dime que no es Prim! – El cazador sabia del don del encantamiento momentáneo otorgado por Chuck a su hija y si ese hijo de perra se había encantado de su mujer, lo colgaría de lo más alto en el jodido monte Russel

\- No! ósea, admito que en un principio creí que era amor, pero fue en la azotea y solo era ese don que tiene, no es como lo que sienten ustedes, Prim es tu mujer y yo no sería capaz, además de que ese alguien pues es, el… no ella, Dean… - El cazador sintió como si su cerveza le hubiera hecho más efecto de lo necesario, a casi al punto de hacer admitir que su hermano era gay

\- Él… Él, ese "alguien" especial es Él… - Sam asintió ante el color que le estaba poniendo Dean al asunto más parecido a un negro profundo, que al rosa pastel en el que ese "él" ponía a Sam.

\- Veras, es complicado

\- Ya lo creo, eres gay?

\- No! No soy gay, me gustan las mujeres y la verdad este El, no es tan el

\- Es un travesti? Te gusta un invertido

\- No son necesarios los insultos, si no entenderás mejor no me obligues a contártelo y ya deja todo esto en el olvido, yo jamás te dije nada

\- Wo wo wo wo, alto allí GaGa, tu no vendrás aquí a contarme que tu alguien especial es hombre y luego me dejaras pensando en que cada bastardo que conozco en la vida pudo haber sido el que se quiere follar a mi hermanito.

\- Es… es

\- Es quien carajos!

\- Primero debo preguntarle si puedo contarlo Dean, pero ya entiendes porque estoy algo irritable, sabes? Esto no es sencillo, yo no estoy acostumbrado, para mí no es nada fácil esto. La verdad he estado pensando en alejarme o desparecer… ya no se ni lo que digo

\- Eso ya lo veo – Dean largo un sonoro suspiro al aire y se decidió a ser el hermano mayor que Sam merecía – Sabes qué? Está bien, toma tu tiempo, que no sea mucho, pero cuenta con que lo que decidas yo te apoyare… hombre, mujer, rayos a mí me enamoro una primogénita y es única en su especie, tú tienes derecho a buscar tu propio amor Sammy, no importa quien sea, mientras te haga feliz, lo demás dejalo hasta allí.

\- Gracias Dean

\- Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores

\- Y para dar surras – Castiel interrumpió a los cazadores, Dean soltó una gran risotada y Sam se acurruco sobre sí mismo en su silla – Que? Dije algo malo? – Con el poco tacto del Ángel más asperger de la historia, los muchachos siguieron con su día, Sam más tranquilo y Dean más preocupado, quien sería el amante de Sam, acaso lo conocía, sería un chico de la universidad? Debía averiguarlo pronto.

Escuchanos Señor, te rogamos.

\- No voy a asistir, dejen de insistir! – Los tres Arcángeles se habían estado adecuando a los cambios de ánimo según el ciclo hormonal de Prim, pero la verdad, su paciencia estaba llegando al borde de la locura.

\- Preciosa, no seas ridícula, te verás hermosa en este vestido, solo son dos horas en el, recibes el premio, nos sentimos orgullosos, te ganas un visto bueno en tu currículo y ya está, solo debes usarlo – Gabe era el que más paciencia le tenía a su hermana, la adoraba con cada fibra de su ser, la pequeña siempre fue especial para él, entre ambos curaron aldeas completas, ayudaron a tantos hombres, en el cielo también trabajaron juntos por cambios, alianzas, nuevos términos. Su hermana siempre demostró su cariño hacia él y Gabriel lo apreciaba más que nadie.

\- No se trata sobre el vestido, no quiere ir porque no van los Winchester – Miguel ya estaba por perder los estribos, mantenía la calma solo porque Lucifer mantenía aun protegida a su hermanita de la surra que le tiene pendiente por llegar tarde la semana pasada no una, ni dos, ni tres, cinco veces.

\- Si el problema son los Hermanos, porque no los hacemos aparecer en la ceremonia y ya, Dean estará feliz – Les dio como idea el ya arto de dramas Lucifer, él era el rey del infierno, no el rey de los vestidos y galas.

\- No es mala idea – Todos rotaron a mirar a Miguel, el Arcángel odiaba con las entrañas a Dean por tocar a su hermanita menor, pero al parecer, tenía un día de compasión con la dulce Prim.

\- Ellos están en cacería, no creo que puedan venir a perder su tiempo conmigo – Prim les alego lo mismo a Gabriel y Castiel el día anterior, lo que fuera que estuvieran cazando los chicos, ellos podrían interceder, solo por esta vez, para tener a su niña feliz, si eran hermanos estrictos, pero esa niña les había traído un regalo a la vida y no lo dejarían ir.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, tu solo ponte el vestido… - Miguel y lucifer fueron en búsqueda de los Winchester, mientras Gabriel se quedó a ayudar a su hermanita favorita con su nuevo conjunto.

\- Lista? – Prim asintió enfurruñada – Vamos preciosa, será divertido, puedo traer a unos viejos amigos y te harán lucir como nunca antes has lucido – Prim visiblemente ofendía con su comentario se giró sobre sus talones y dejo hablando solo a Gabriel.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda, gracias –Gabriel se sintió triste, más que nada pasado a llevar por la nada cordial forma de actuar de su hermana

\- No es necesario ese tono – Prim brillo bajo la luz del sol, los ojos turquesa más que nunca brillaron a punto de encenderse

\- Lo que sea o no necesario contigo o quien yo desee hablar, es mi problema, ahora deja de tomarme como proyecto de felicidad y consigue la tuya atiborrándote con dulces y caramelos, que es lo que haces para no sentir el vacío que te dejo Chuck – Prim se arrepintió de sus palaras apenas las dijo, pero fue tarde, tenía a Gabriel a punto de soltar lágrimas de indignación, dolor y rabia. – Perdón Gabe, yo no sé…

\- No! No te atrevas a pedir disculpas, que lo dijiste muy claro para sentirlo muy dentro tuyo Prim, si te amo y solo he pasado los últimos días intentado entender que es lo que te sucede, creyendo en que solo es tu forma humana y sentimental hablando, pero ya veo que no es así, es solo que te hemos consentido demasiado y lamento mucho esto Prim, porque se acabó la forma amable de explicarte las cosas.

Gabriel se mordió la lengua para no soltar una disculpa inmediatamente después de su sermón, tomo a Prim y la llevo a su habitación, allí la dejo en sus rodillas, Prim empezó a forcejar para no ser castigada por Gabriel, por quien fuera menos por él, Gabe era su hermano favorito, él era quien al consolaba y la consentía, les convencía a Lucifer y Miguel para dejarle hacer cosas que sin el truquero no podría, salía con ella y la llevaba a lugares escondidos por el mundo, pero Gabe había tenido suficiente de su hermanita rebelde, para el esas palabras fueron el colmo sobre los colmos, sus actitudes hostiles, las ganas de mandarlos a todos a volar, ya era suficiente, el siempre fue condescendiente con Prim, no se merecía su mal humor y mucho menos sus malos tratos.

\- Lamento mucho que estemos en esta posición Prim, pero tú no me has dejado otra opción

\- Por favor perdona Gabe

\- Silencio Jovencita, que ahora lo único que voy a escuchar de ti son el número de palmadas que te has ganado a pulso estas últimas semanas

\- Gabe…

\- No! Ya paso el momento donde pudiste conversar conmigo, he sido muy claro contigo Prim, sino cuentas, no cuenta y volveré desde el comienzo, seré muy duro contigo Prim y espero que entiendas que esta es la primera y quiero con todas mis fuerzas que sea la última vez que te pongo en mis rodillas – Gabe se enjuago una lagrima traicionera de su mejilla, procurando sonar autoritario, aun así Prim sintió el carraspeo en la voz temblando de Gabriel – Empecemos. – La cola desprotegida de su hermana recibió la primera palmada, Prim grito alto y fuerte un Uno!

De todas las veces en las que ha estado en esta posición, nunca le había dolido tanto, entendía como se lo merecía y que solo Gabriel podía hartarse de ella, por ser tan comprensivo todo el tiempo, el único ser sobre todo el universo que no se merecía su ira, era Gabriel, pero aprecia ser que con el era con quien más explotaba. Fue hiriente y ese picor que le llegaba con cada nalgada, le llegaba el dolor que sentía su hermano al tener que ponerla el regla el mismo, no era su departamento, el tenía la consignación de consuelos, caricias y dulces, como le reclamaba a Miguel cada vez que venía a quitarle el trabajo.

Quince nalgadas contadas fuerte y alto, Gabe lloraba en silencio mientras que Prim recibía concienzudamente en cada nalga dos fuertes palmadas reencendiendo el dolor de las anteriores.

No sentía el aire solo como le quemaban los pulmones al inhalar el vital oxígeno para luego soltar el grito de dolor, cuando Gabriel dijo que sería severo, debió entender que era una advertencia, para el tener que dejarle claro de una sola vez a su pequeña hermanita su punto, era esencial ser muy estricto, con cada parte del castigo, fueron en total 50 dolorosas nalgadas, Prim sollozaba lacia como un hilo en las piernas de Gabriel, el Arcángel la consoló por unos minutos hasta que logro mirarlo a los ojos, aun opacos, enfadados, sentidos, la envió a un rincón, donde Prim pensó muy bien los hechos y porque se estaba comportando así.

\- Ven aquí Prim – Su hermanita arranco un suspiro del pecho de Gabriel cuando giro para verlo, las lágrimas corrían aun libres gordas, incontenibles, entendía que Prim se arrepintió apenas dijo lo que dijo y que en realidad, solo lo dijo por dañarlo, para que abandonara la esperanza de ir a ese famoso evento de premiación.

\- Antes, de que me digas todo lo mal que estuve, quiero decir que lo sé y que lo lamento, pero más lamento no haber confiado en ti – Gabriel relajo su postura, abrió sus brazos, esperando a que Prim regresara a ellos.

\- Preciosa, en que estabas pensando – Prim se dejó querer por su hermano favorito en toda la creación, debía admitir que nunca le dolería de nuevo algo más que hacerle daño a Gabriel.

\- No pensaba, supongo que deje de hacerlo cuando pensé lo último que una persona debe pensar

\- Me puedes contar?

\- Pensé en Dean y en su mortalidad – Prim lloro amargamente la última palabra

\- No quiero mis poderes de vuelta, no quiero suceder a Papá, no quiero nada de eso, más que envejecer junto a Dean, tener hijos, ver el patio, los niños jugando… me entiendes Gabe?

\- Mejor de lo que tu imaginas Prim

\- Como es eso posible? – Gabriel respiro profundamente y luego dejo entrar a su hermanita donde nadie más había ido antes. .

\- Paso hace tantos milenios Prim, Ella estaba en el desierto sola y casi sin conciencia, tenía no sé, tal vez 14 años, la habían abandonado creyendo que tenía peste, solo era una gripe muy fuerte, la sane… la cuide durante un par de días – Gabriel se perdió entre sus recuerdos, nadando hasta la visión más bella a sus angelicales ojos – Cuando despertó, me dijo su nombre y desde entonces lo llevo tatuado a fuego en el centro del pecho.

\- Como se llamaba?

\- Jade, hermosa y bello Jade, piel de aceituna, ojos brillantes, esa niña fue mi mundo durante diez años, hasta que…

\- Hasta qué?

\- Papa llego, el me pidió que eligiera entre seguir siendo un Arcángel o quedarme con ella.

\- Que sucedió?

\- La elegí…- Gabriel tuvo que detenerse un momento para recobrar el aliento, después de tantos milenios aun dolía como si fuera hoy.

\- Pero?

\- Ella escucho a mi padre y luego vio que yo dejaría mi gracia por ella – Gabriel sujeto a su hermanita, mientras esta le enjuagaba una gruesa lágrima de dolor - No me dejo, se enterró un puñal envenenado antes de poder salvarla, cayo muerta a mis pies… Jamás pude encontrar su Alma, papa dijo que le pidió a la muerte perderla en el vacío, entendía que la reviviría y que abandonaría mi gracia de todas formas.

\- Oh Gabe! –Prim termino de saberse una estúpida por haber ocultado esa parte de su dolor a Gabriel

\- Papá no me dará a elegir – Gabriel le sonrió a su pequeña semi humanita

\- No Prim, ya te lo dio, nosotros estamos aquí junto a ti y no dejaremos que un dolor así de fuerte llegue hasta tu dulce línea de vida, mi mortal humanita – Prim agradeció infinitamente el tener a Gabriel como su hermano, se enjuago las lágrimas, rezo una disculpa a su hermano

\- Tus amigos no son necesarios, pero si me gustaría mucho que tú me ayudaras – Gabriel asintió a su niña, le apareció su chocolate favorito, una barra para cada uno, repusieron energías y planearon la forma de estar con Dean por lo que duraran sus días.

En el anfiteatro los profesores de Prim orgullosos de enseñar a tan talentosa estudiante, acorralaban a su familia, los Arcángeles con el pecho inflado de orgullo, mantenían a todos alejados de Chuck, su padre agradecía no tener que hablar con esos pomposos médicos, él era quien les había dado los dones de la ciencia, pero gran mayoría de ellos no eran más que simples agnósticos, aunque los milagros sucedieran enfrente de sus mediocres narices.

Bobby junto a los Winchester llegaron a los pocos minutos, el cazador mayor no se aguantó el levantar a la muchacha en un abrazo lleno de orgullo, Prim mantuvo sus ganas de saltar a los brazos de su cazador favorito, Dean le entrego un ramo de lilas sus flores favoritas, Sam le saludo algo nostálgico, tal vez el habría sido un muy buen abogado, pero ser el recipiente de Lucifer era más importante.

\- Ya que estamos todos podemos darle inicio a esta cosa – Lucifer amaba a su hermana, pero detestaba tanto humano a su alrededor, pecadores, pff

\- No funciona de esa forma Lucy –Gabe con todo lo que disfrutaba de molestar a su hermano se ganó una mirada envenenada del rey del infierno.

\- Pero podríamos hacer algo más entretenido que estar todo es rato recibiendo a tanto profesor con ganas de una Prim en sus universidades? – miguel en cambio irradiaba luz, Chuck tomo a su hijo por los hombros orgulloso del, amaba a sus niños juntos felices,

\- Tengo un par de ideas, pero estoy seguro de que no serían ortodoxas para el momento – Castiel llego como siempre tarde, su padre le recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Dean y Sam le saludaron de lejos, mientras que Lucifer lo llevo con él al bar a tomar un par de tragos lejos de toda la cuchichearía.

\- Tal vez sería bueno ir por un par de regalos para cuando premien a Prim – Miguel aprovecho que Dean mantenía hipnotizada a su hermanita, para tomar el brazo de Sam y jalarlo lejos de alli

\- Que haces? Aquí nos pueden ver – Miguel le lanzo una mirada lasciva al enorme cuerpo que le traía loco

\- Silencio hermoso, no entiendes las ganas que tenia de ir por ti a esa cacería, solo pensar que podían marcar este precioso tesoro – Miguel recorrió la clavícula de Sam con su maestra lengua, provocando en el menor un escalofrió por la columna hasta el centro de su deseo, justo donde se desconecta su cordura

\- Soy el mejor cazador en la historia de la humanidad, crees que me podrían dañar – Sam jalo por las caderas a Miguel, rozando su furiosa erección contra la del Arcángel, Miguel soltó un rugido contra la garganta de Sam, el más alto haciendo gala de su fuerza le llevo a ahorcadas sobre un escritorio en un aula vaciá, Solo eran ellos y los ecos de sus gemidos.

\- Fui presa de tu corazón Samuel – Sam despojo a Miguel de la corbata negra, abriendo apenas los primeros botones de su camisa azul, para morder el hombro semi desnudo de su presa.

\- Un Arcángel como mi mejor trofeo – Miguel arqueo por completo su espalda esperando a que Sam terminara de marcar sus dientes uno a uno en su desprotegida piel.

\- Oh Samuel – Amaba como sonaba su nombre completo pronunciado por la correcta voz de su hombre.

\- Grita todo lo que desees, pide por mas, es lo único que será escuchado – Miguel sintió como la mano de Sam viajaba hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones, para luego liberar su prominente erección.

\- Escuchanos Señor, te rogamos –Sam largo a reír mientras besaba a su adorado Arcángel

\- Te amo tanto

\- El sentimiento es mutuo Samuel – Ronroneos iban, jadeos y mordidas venían, el juego de cuerpos musculosos chocaban uno contra el otro, danzando en una magia celestial.

La hora de la premiación se acercaba y Chuck junto a Bobby como dos buenos patriarcas, comenzaban a buscar a la prole, para juntarlos a todos en la mesa.

\- Gabriel, donde están tus hermanos?- Gabe le señalo a Lucifer y Castiel coqueteando con un par de internas.- Ya veo, pero y Miguel?

\- Fue junto a Sam por los regalos al auto hace ya un rato, tal vez se entretuvieron en la biblioteca, ya sabes cómo son ese par por los libros – Su padre se rio por la mueca de disentimiento de su hijo.

\- Está bien, iré por ellos

\- Por quienes? – Dean ya venía de la mano de Bobby, que había adoptado en los últimos meses su papel de padre en un 100 por ciento.

\- Miguel y Sam, se suponía que irían por los regalos y aun no aparecen – Dean miro la mano de Bobby aun sujeta a la del y sin pensarlo mucho se ofreció como voluntario

\- Sabes que Chuck, disfruta de esto, estoy seguro de que no tienes muchas experiencias en premiaciones, absorbe cada detalle, yo iré por ese par, deben estar en la biblioteca. – Gabriel choco los cinco con el cazador, acompañándolo por la buena vibra.

Los chicos entretenidos burlándose de todo lo pomposo y las voces de los maestros de Prim, llegaron hasta una sala vaciá, donde la puerta semi abierta dejaba escapar los gemidos de placer de un par de adolescentes en plena fiesta de hormonas

\- Veo que ellos ya empezaron su propia premiación – Gabe le susurro a Dean ambos divertidos decidieron darle "espacio" a los tortolos cuando …

\- _Por favor Samuel, por favor… arggg –_ Dean pudo sentir el frio recorrerle la columna, palideció de inmediato, esa era la maldita voz del correctito de Miguel y ese, era el nombre de su hermano.

\- _Pídelo mejor y tal vez lo tengas, travieso –_ La voz de su hermano termino de confirmar su teoría, Gabe estallo en lo que parecía una risita nerviosa, Dean le golpeo el estómago, él también lo sabía o lo sabía ahora! Su hermano y ese acartonado de Miguel!?

\- _Escuchaste eso? –_ Dean y Gabriel arrancaron en un chasquido de dedos del Arcángel trasportándolo al estacionamiento donde el frio de la noche les despejo el pensamiento con una brisa helada

\- Demonio! – Dean pateo el suelo, se tomó la cabeza sin saber que pensar

\- O.k… Dean, relajate, no es para tanto – Dean le devolvió una mirada envenenada a Gabriel

\- Que no es para tanto! No es para tanto! Mi hermanito está siendo abusado por ese hijo de perra!

\- Primero, solo Jesús tiene madre, nosotros somos Arcángeles de probeta, segundo si escuche bien, es tu hermanito el que se intenta… tu… tú ya sabes a mi hermano! No le hagas pagar culpas a Mickey que no tiene

\- Fue Miguel el que pervirtió a Sammy, el siempre a sido un muy hombre para sus cosas

\- Que es un muy hombre?

\- Tú me entiendes, él es hetero

\- Obviamente no lo es

\- Gabriel!

\- Que!? La homosexualidad existe en el 80 por ciento de las especies, la homofobia solo en una Dean, no me digas que eres de esos tipos

\- Que no soy Homofóbico!

\- Entonces

\- Es mi hermanito! – Dean se dejó caer al suelo mojado por la fría noche – Mi deber es protegerlo Gabe – Dean seco un par de lágrimas con la chaqueta – Es mi responsabilidad

\- No lo es Dean – Gabriel abandono por un momento su necesidad por molestar al cazador, para hacerle de apoyo al estado de Shock en el que quedo el pobre – Tu única responsabilidad hoy es contigo y tal vez, solo tal vez Prim.. Sam fue tu hermanito menor y tú lo cuidaste de formas en las que nadie más entenderá Dean, pero eso no quiere decir que tú te hagas responsable por cada una de sus decisiones… además, se escuchaban muy felices – La risa y el completo abandono a su buena obra, lograron enfadar al Cazador, pero Dean sabía que en cierto modo él tenía la razón

\- Idiota – Gabriel le hecho una mano para ponerse en pie, literal y figurativamente

\- Llevemos los regalos a la ceremonia, están en nuestro auto.

Cinco cajas, siete ramos y un paquetito especial de Dean para Prim después, llegaron a la mesa donde todos, incluidos Sam y Miguel, los esperaban

\- Gracias por ir por ellos, nos distrajimos en un aula magna – Le dio como escusa Miguel, Dean le rompería la cara más tarde, por ahora una de sus muecas parecidas a una sonrisa, fue todo lo que recibió.


	6. Vivan Las Vegas!

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que la ceremonia donde el impase en el aula magna habían tenido acontecimiento, en el bunquer Dean y Sam actuaban como si nada, Bobby aún se quedaba con ellos, con la excusa de estar viejo y muy cansado para viajar tan pronto de vuelta, pero muy en sus adentros, el viejo zorro sabía que algo se traía ese par y lo averiguaría más pronto que tarde.

\- Dean? Este caso no tiene forma de estar relacionado con nada sobre natural, simplemente fue un psicópata y ya

\- Humm, recuérdame algún día preguntarle a Chuck porque hiso a esos malditos.

\- No fue papá quien los invento – Castiel le entregaba a los chicos algunos papiros con los que habían estado trabajando para un caso más grande y trabajoso hace ya unos meses.

\- Entonces? Alguien más puede crear humanos? – Castiel intento en su interior entregarle a sus humanos amigos la explicación para niños de cinco años, sin mucho éxito, les lanzo lo que pudo.

\- No, pero si corromper el alma reencarnada, en este caso fue lucifer quien creo a los psicópatas y sus almas vuelven al infierno a ser combustible, son algo así como… nitroglicerina, y un alma buena es como, gasolina… se entiende?

\- Si, una razón más para odiar a ese bastardo – Dean enfadado volvió a tomar los papeles en el escritorio buscando un nuevo caso, cuando el celular de Sam sonó con ese extraño nuevo ringtone

\- Les molesta si tomo un par de días? Tengo un par de cosas que ver y me gustaría hacerlo ahora que no tenemos tanto trabajo – Dean arrugo una punta del papel en su mano, intentado no saltarle a la yugular a su hermano, solo por estar protegiendo a ese bastardo de Miguel, aun no le cuenta nada!

\- Por supuesto, aprovechare para ir por Prim, sabes? Ella me ha estado pidiendo un tiempo a solas y hace mucho que no lo había podido hacer, tienes razón… un tiempo fuera por no se? Hasta la siguiente semana? Estamos a jueves, el Lunes volvemos con energías renovadas – Sam encontró un poco extraña la afirmación de su hermano, más aun cuando le había estado apurando con la noticia de su "él" hasta ahora, pensaba que lo interrogaría para dejarlo ir.

\- Por supuesto, es una… buena idea... hem Bobby? Tú, quedas a cargo con Castiel? – El Ángel aludido, comprendió de inmediato lo sucedido, pero al igual que Bobby prefería dejarlos, con la delantera y por supuesto con cautela de no dejarlos solos.

\- Con mi amigo aquí, nos divertiremos yendo a pescar, no es así Cas?

\- Claro, pero no se pescar

\- Tranquilo chico, aprenderás del mejor

\- Pedro siempre dice eso cuando entramos al cielo

En casa de Prim los Arcángeles jugaban alegres a las adivinanzas, Chuck se había retirado el día anterior estría un tiempo lejos, les dejo dicho a sus hijos que se cuidaran, pero nada más

\- Mickey no es justo que uses tus poderes para disfrazarte del personaje! – Prim le alegaba por décima vez a su hermano, mientras el mayor llevaba un traje de napoleón bastante especifico, la semi diosa podía jurar que eso pertenecía a Bona Parte

\- Es porque no tiene nuestra actitudes artísticas preciosa

\- Gabe, solo tú puedes incluirte en una frase así

\- Vamos Lucy, que tú sabes todos mis títulos y no es por lector

\- Que no me digas Lucy

\- Porque me gruñes a mí y no a Prim cuando lo hace?

\- Porque ella es mi consentida y tú no

\- Interrumpimos algo? – Los cazadores llegaron al patio trasero donde la nueva familia disfrutaba de un día soleado en vacaciones de verano

\- Solo la peor interpretación de Napoleón de la Historia – Gabriel se tapó la boca de inmediato mientras miguel hacia su baile de la victoria

\- Lo dijiste! Sabía que lo sabían!

\- Buen traje, te vienen las mayas – Dean se golpeó mentalmente por esa frase, Sam y Miguel se dieron una mirada significativa, mientras el Cazador corrió a tomar a su mujer entre sus brazos. – Tendrás que buscar un muy buen premio

\- Porque?

\- Te llevare tres días y cuatro noches a las vegas, me dijiste que deseabas visitar el Gran cañón y que jamás has apostado.

\- Mi preciosa hermanita no ha apostado porque va contra los mandamientos, genio – Gabriel muy contrario a su usual actitud relajada, salió como mama leona a marcar territorio frente a Prim

\- Mira quien habla de mandamientos – lucifer debía cobrarse por todos los días comportándose con Gabe.

\- Solo porque tu inventaste el juego, es otra gran razón para abandonar esa idea

\- Pero yo si quería ir – Prim tenia lo de inocente lo que Lucifer de santo, la chica entendía a la perfección como manipular a sus hermanos mayores, ella solo ponía esa voz ronca, bajita, como si se le fuera el aire, con el puchero a punto de salir, amenazando con lágrimas, la mirada abajo entre las pestañas… comunicación kinética a su orden

\- Pequeña humanita en medio de los barrios más peligroso con un cazador por el que darán su peso en oro, solo por su cabeza, o si! Muy responsable, no, no, no, no, no jovencita, podrás poner todos los morritos que desees, de esta casa no saldrás! – Gabriel dijo su última palabra pero no contaba con la de Miguel

\- Podemos ir todos, nos harán bien nuevos aires, además que tu departamento es el de caricias, dulces y consuelos. El mío –Se burló miguel imitando a la perfección la voz y gestos de Gabriel – Es ser el que da o quita permisos, da deberes y calienta colitas traviesas a pequeñas humanitas – Dean fusilo con la mirada a miguel, cínico, él sabía que le hacía pasar por todos esos permisos cuando se cogía a su hermanito a escondidas en las esquinas! Y tenía el descaro de nalguear a Prim, a su Prim por un simple atracón en el sillón… respeto? Mis polainas, gruño bajito Dean

\- Tuche, punto para Miguel, además, me harían bien un par de días en mis tierras –Lucifer sonrió a sus hermanos, ambos le dieron una mirada de advertencia – me portare bien, lo juro… soy un hijo Reformado… - Lucifer le guiño el ojo a Miguel, Dean de inmediato capto la indirecta, el amo del infierno también lo sabía.

\- Así que? – Les pregunto Prim algo asqueada con el sobre control de todos en su vida.

\- Dinos Gabriel, tienes algún rinconcito en las vegas? –Gabriel gruño a Miguel, mirando a Prim, le sujeto la delicada mano a su hermanita

\- Tú quieres ir? – La chica algo más tranquila, por la comprensión de su hermano le dio un asentimiento en respuesta – Muy bien, tengo algunos pisos, en uno estoy seguro de que cupiéremos todos y podremos estar tranquilos.

\- Si! – Prim beso a Dean, no sin antes girarse a sus hermanos – Este era nuestro fin de semana, entiendo porque desean acompañarnos, pero no se meterán en nuestro… repito – Prim utilizo toda su voz de mando - No se meterán en nuestro fin de semana de ensueño, podrán estar cerca y ver que nada nos pase, eso es todo el contacto que tendremos, no se ofendan chicos, pero una chica necesita estar en un tiempo libre de vez en cuando

\- Perfecto – Se enojó Gabriel, mientras que miraba a Sam – Tu Sam, nos acompañaras?

\- Por su 'puesto que ira con nosotros, sería una muestra de mala educación estar hablando de planes frente a él y no incluirlo.

\- Yo se los agradezco, pero… - Miguel le iba a reprochar, cuando Dean

\- La razón por la que tenemos estos días libres es que Sam tiene un pendiente y al parecer era impostergable – El tiro por la culata de Miguel era enorme, de la nada el gesto en el rostro de Miguel fue de seriedad pura, ya no tenía la sonrisa traviesa y los ojos inyectados en luz, más bien parecía apunto de cortarle el cuello a Dean y este le devolvería el favor con gusto.

\- Sí, yo… te lo venía a comentar – se disculpó Sam con su Arcángel, el chico vio como Miguel se sacaba el pañuelo que llevaba de corbata arrastrándose con el ridículo traje hasta dentro de la casa

\- Veo que la tarde de adivinanzas a concluido, me retiro a mis aposentos –Lucifer dejo a todos con cara de y tú qué?

\- Yo ire a ver porque Mickey esta tan molesto, no te vayas – Prim beso a su cazador favorito, dejando una sonrisa boba bailándole en los labios, le duro hasta que vio a Sam triste

\- Sabes Sam? El que debería ir a consolar a miguel eres tú, no Prim –Sam tuvo que tragar para devolver sus bolas a su lugar, el corazón le llego al cuello, y la sangre a los tobillos, sería posible que Dean lo supiera?

\- Ya lo sabe Samuel – Gabriel imitando a la perfección la voz del santurrón de su hermano se retiró a la cocina llevando con él la última cerveza.

\- Tu

\- Si! Sam, demonios, tu estaban en esa aula magna con Miguel, haciéndose… arggg – Dean le soltó a su hermanito menor de sopetón, Sam se tuvo que sentar para no perder el poco aliento que le quedaba

\- No queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma

\- Y como lo querías Sam? Tu no solo me has ocultado una cosa tras otra, sino que para ocultármelas me has mentido, soy tu hermano!

\- Mira como estas reaccionando

\- Tú crees que estoy enfadado porque eres gay?

\- No soy Gay

\- Perdoname Sam, pero Miguel tiene bolas, eso te hace Gay

\- No… Dean, es más complicado que eso

\- No me digas, es porque los aladitos no tienen sexo definido? Miguel, es hombre!

\- Eso es en todo lo que piensas?

\- No! Claro que no! También pienso en como controlo a Prim para que ella no se cuelgue de mi cuello cada vez que me ve, porque el correcto Miguel quería respeto en su casa, cuando se agarra a mi Hermanito en lugares públicos y deshonra nuestro apellido a diestra y siniestra sin venir a pedir tu mano en la nadita ceremonia que me obligo a mí!

\- Yo, Dean.. no tuve nada que ver con eso

\- Por supuesto que no, fue el santurrón ese, creyéndose mejor que nosotros Sam, explicame porque si no tengo nada contra su unión ese maldito no vino a hacer con las pocas bolas que tiene lo mismo que me pidió hacer? Explicame porque aun… -Dean bajo el tono mirando a Sam- Aun no puedo concretar nada con Prim, solo porque él quiere que nos cacemos primero, pero a ti te tiene de gigolo!

\- No es como tú piensas

\- A no?

\- No!

\- Sam, me estas matando aquí

\- Yo… no quiero que todos me vean con cara de asco

\- Que?

\- Tu sabes, lo tuyo con Prim es hermoso, ustedes tendrán hijos, una familia, se casaran Dean, Dios es tu suegro

\- Y EL TUYO!, genio

\- Crees que no lo sé?

\- Sammy

\- Dean, corrompí a su hijo, soy peor que Lucifer

\- No digas eso, Sam…

\- Merezco el infierno por tomar a Miguel como mío

\- Claro que no, lo mereces por mentirle a tu hermano

\- Dean!

\- Ya está… que un día alguien me dijo… Chuck ya lo sabe, si no quisiese que sucediera simplemente lo impediría. – Sam agradeció esa respuesta de su hermano

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces… Vivan las vegas – Dean imito a Elvis en sus presentaciones, sacándole a Sam una sonrisa

\- Llama ese bastardo novio tuyo y dile que lo obligare a cada ridículo que me obligo a mi

\- Es un trato justo

Los hermanos junto a Los Arcángeles tomaron rumbo a las Vegas al estilo antiguo, en auto. Intentaron convencer a Bobby, pero el viejo no quiso ir con ellos, alegando que con Castiel ya tenían el fin de semana ocupado,

Dean conducía el Impala con su flamante novia cantándole Hey Jude con la más dulces de las voces, amándola con cada fibra de su ser, llevaba su carga preciosa hasta el desierto de Nevada.

En su convertible rojo, Lucifer y Gabriel los seguían, echándoles carrerilla de vez en cuando, mientras Miguel y Sam decidieron que si irían a la ciudad del pecado, seria en grande, tirando la casa por la ventana, en limusina con chofer particular hasta el mismo infierno encarnado.

\- Debo admitir Lucy, que las Vegas, es uno de mis favoritos en tu repertorio de grande sodomas y gomorras

\- Me ayudo un viejo amigo

\- Quien

\- No lo conoces

\- Oh Vamos Lucy, dime

\- Caín – A Gabriel se le fueron las cejas al cielo, sonrió de buena gana su hermanito

\- Pilluelo, quien lo diría, te lo traías guardado Lucy – El combatible rojo rugió entre la arena calcinante del desierto de Nevada, Al otro lado de la pista el ronco ronroneo de Babye, tapaba las risas de Prim, mientras provocaba la cordura del dueño esos ojos verde peligro

\- Prim me harás chocar

\- Jamás lo permitiría

\- Recuerdas que ya no tienes tus dones, si muero alguna muerte me dejara caer en el vacío y no nos veremos jamás – La risa de Prim se congelo, cambiando por completo

\- Pone atención al camino - Los coqueteos las risas y las distracciones acabaron, Dean no quiso presionar a Prim con una respuesta a su cambio de humor, lo dejo pasar y siguió cantando su repertorio favorito de Elvis, por otro lado en la limusina una par de metros atrás de ellos

\- Podrías hacer sonrojar al mismo diablo – Sam se rio de buena gana ante ese comentario

\- Te refieres al muy sonrojable Lucifer?

\- Hummm, mi hermano "era" el demonio, ahora otro tomo su lugar, digamos que al nuevo rey del infierno podrías hacerlo sonrojar

\- Estoy seguro de que Crowley se nos uniría

\- Le agradan los Arcángeles?

\- Los Cazadores… - Sam gruño bajo el mordisco en su pectoral izquierdo nada suave que le dio Miguel – Celoso?

\- Absolutamente, Samuel… tu eres solo mío

\- Tuyo

\- Pero no quiere decir que te haga hacer cosas que no deseas solo para ponerme

\- Eres más un diablillo, que un angelical ser celestial Mickey

\- No tienes idea Samuel – Jamás pensó en lo excitante de escuchar su propio nombre pronunciado a la perfección por la voz más deliciosa del universo.

El viaje fue largo, pero bien aprovechado, la noche los recibió en La ciudad de la luces y el pecado, los seis nuevos integrantes de la fauna nocturna, destaparon una champaña en medio de la gran pileta tan típica de las postales en esa ciudad

\- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas – Pregunto Lucifer con maldad en su tétrica voz

\- Queda en Las Vegas – Respondieron todos en un grito ansioso

\- Muero por ver que tanto dejaremos en esta ciudad – Dean mordió el lóbulo de Prim, la muchacha rendida al embriagador aroma de su cazador sonrió coqueta, ganándose un beso furtivo.

\- Por dónde empezaremos? – Miguel que ya no era tan correcto, más bien empezó a mostrar su real forma de ser, junto a Sam sentía que podía ser el mismo sin necesidad de ocultar nada, en absoluto.

\- Hermanito, quien te viera, quien te ve! – Gabriel lo molestaba de buena gana

\- Que? Ustedes no serán los únicos en divertirse estos días – Sam tomo un nuevo tono de rojo, frente a la sugestiva mirada de su compañero

\- No harás nada hasta que cumplas con tu protocolo, Alado – Dean aún no le perdonaba a Miguel, por lo que Sam tuvo que convencerlo de no estar juntos (de esa forma) hasta que todo se normalizara en casa

\- Sabes que Mono sin pelo? Es una gran idea! Empezaremos… por – Miguel se puso de rodillas frente a Sam, con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano.

\- Mickey! –Sam se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendido

\- Por favor amor, dejame hablar primero, tú lo único que debas decir luego, es Si

\- No lo puedo creer – Dean murmuro, siendo atrapado por Prim quien le dio un beso, de cierra la boca

\- Te vi nacer, crecer, ser un hombre y hoy día me siento como un pervertido mirando a un niño con ojos de amor… Yo no sé qué raro plan tendrá el Destino, pero sí sé que me agrada mucho como está yendo este plan y solo quiero seguir estando en este barco para toda la vida, junto a ti y tus hermosos ojitos verdes Samuel. Por favor hazme el Arcángel, hombre y criatura más feliz del universo y casate conmigo - Sam no logro aguantar las lágrimas antes de que Miguel terminara de decirlo, una multitud ya se había formado a su alrededor, los chicos grababan y aplaudían, Prim estaba feliz y Dean para su desgracia, también lo estaba

\- Siiiiiiii! – Chillo Sam tomando el anillo y luego besando a su hombre, con los aplausos de todos.

La celebración se trasladó hasta el hotel donde los seis ocuparían una villa con habitaciones independientes y alejadas estratégicamente, pero con un comedor, cocina y desayunador, además de una sala de estar y una piscina particular en la terraza comunitarios, de esta forma estrían juntos, pero no revueltos.

La ciudad del pecado puede entregar innumerables placeres carnales, Gabriel y Lucifer se retiraron en franca cacería, ambos guapos inmortales, les movían el piso a todos y no hacían distinción de raza o sexo a la hora de dejar corazones rotos por todo Las Vegas.

Miguel y Sam decidieron que su habitación era muy cómoda y que no saldrían de ella en un par de días, si no era para comer en familia o estar con alguno de sus hermanos si ellos así lo pedían.

Por su parte Dean invito a Prim a cenar esa noche, la llevo al lugar más lujoso que se podía permitir, una Tratoria alejada de las luces en medio de un barrio bastante acomodado

\- Esto es hermoso Dean

\- No es ni remotamente lo que te mereces

\- Que dices? Esto es fabuloso, mira que bellas las mesas y estos mantelitos son los de las películas! – Prim aplaudió rápidamente lo que amaba Dean que hiciese, esa alegría juvenil lo empapaba, había que ser honestos ya no era un crio, tenía 37 años, estaba bastante crecidito y recién ahora estaba sentando cabeza

\- Valla sorpresa la de Sam y Mickey he

\- O no, ya lo sabíamos, tu no lo decías por enojo y yo por respeto, pero supongo que ya podemos ponernos al día con los chismes – Prim le guiño un ojo a su hombre, el cazador le dio una palmadita coqueta por sobre la ropa que hiso temblar a Prim

\- Hermoso

\- Que?

\- Eres hermoso Dean – El cazador se sabía guapo, utilizaba su belleza a su favor, pero jamás se había avergonzado porque le trataran de esa manera - Oh Dios

\- Que?

\- Sonrojado eres aún más hermoso

\- Me asustaste

\- Que?

\- Pensé que Chuck estaba aquí

\- No, papá no vendrá, hasta dentro de unas semanas

\- Porque, sucedió algo?

\- No lo sé, no quiso hablarlo, solo hablo con Gabriel y cuando Gabe quiere guardarse algo, mejor no intentar meterse allí.

\- Ya veo – Prim siguió con su constante coqueteo, Dean como siempre le seguía el juego hasta que su amiguito despertaba, le cortaba el rollo el hecho de tener que llevar a Prim virgen hasta el matrimonio.

Hasta el otro lado de la ciudad Gabriel y Lucifer llevaban una hora en el casino viendo perder a un pobre diablo que llamo su atención, ambos le dieron un par de oportunidades votando a favor o encontrá de perder la siguiente mano, cuando al hombre ya no le quedaban más que dos cartas en la mano y seis dólares en fichas, Gabriel vio cómo su hermanito le daba un pequeño empujoncito, bueno… algo más que pequeño.

\- Cien mil dólares? Es enserio? – Lucifer le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia levantando los hombros como si le pasara un dólar a un vagabundo.

\- Ese tipo, se llama Carlos, es un pobre bajista, su mujer lo dejo, ha tenido una vida de mierda, nada realmente bueno en ella.

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces… es hora de empezar con un pequeño cambio en las reglas del viejo

\- A que te refieres

\- Intervenir de vez en cuando, no le hará mal a nadie.

\- Eres un Arcángel rebelde?

\- No digas eso nuevamente – Lucifer cerro los ojos al pensar en cómo se pondría su padre si sabe de una pequeña fibra rebelde aún permanece viva en el cuerpo de Lucifer.

\- Es que deseas hacer buenas obras Lucy?

\- Quiero hacer una diferencia, muchos de los males sobre esta tierra fueron creador digamos

\- Por ti?

\- Por decirlo de alguna forma – Gabriel le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, sopesando el plan de su hermano.

\- Quieres subsanar el daño causado- Lucifer jamás admitiría que el hiso algún daño, el solo quiso que su padre tomara en cuenta su opinión, que su hermano lo golpeara a muerte para bajarlo del cielo y encerrarlo en el infierno, no era su culpa… o por lo menos no lo admitiría.

\- No hables más boberías, mejor vamos a apostar

\- A! ajam, con respecto a eso, no soy de apuestas Lucy, tu entiendes, papá –Gabriel le hiso el gesto de un látigo a su hermano y ambos rieron de buena gana por su mala suerte

\- Creo que tienes razón, entonces? Que haremos hoy, en la ciudad del pecado?

\- Apostemos por algo distinto

\- Ok – Lucifer visiblemente enganchado con la idea, apuro a su hermanito por las reglas del juego

\- Quien se lleve a alguien primero a la cama… le mostro a su hermano sus reflejos en el espejo, ambos Arcángeles con bellezas extra humanas, ya llamaban la atención de todos en ese lugar, cualquiera caería ante ellos

\- Sin poderes y ese alguien, debe ser un ser, ya sabes, Especial – lucifer se rio de buena gana de la declaración de su hermanito, sin gracia, ni dones, ni atracción angelical. En ese caso, si la apuesta podía ser un poco más divertida

\- Y que apostaremos?

\- Hagamos de esto algo épico, si tu ganas, tendrás que vestir de rosa pastel y tutu por una semana al llegar a casa – Lucifer le dio crédito a su hermano

\- Está bien, pero si tu pierdes, no podrás probar un dulce por una semana – Gabriel sintió la adrenalina de solo pensarlo.

\- Ok Lucy, la apuesta es alta, tenemos casa llena, a jugar.

Las apuestas para Miguel y para Sam, en lo más alto de su Villa privada, iban más por quien elegiría el próximo juguete a usar, en su noche de pasión.

\- Sin trampas, ni leer mentes. Dime que carta es la que tengo aquí – Sam llevaba un mazo de cartas escondido en su ropa interior una en especial, tenía contacto directo con la "parte" favorita de miguel

\- Ocho de Espadas – Sam saco de sus bóxer rojo fuego el mazo, girándolo con una sonrisa triunfadora

\- Perdiste – Tal vez Miguel no era el mejor actor del mundo, pero sabía fingir decepción cuando Sam lo veía "perder"

\- No! Era imposible que adivinara –El puchero en el rostro Angelical de su amado provoco en Sam relamerse los labios de puro deseo

\- Exacto, pero para que veas lo bueno que soy, te daré a escoger entre mi mano derecha o la izquierda – Miguel se veía realmente tentado a leer en la mente pervertida del cazador, pero se abstuvo fiel a sus valores.

\- Derecha? No sé por qué creo que me arrepentiré deliciosamente de esto – Sam lo tomo en andas, llevándolo a horcadas sobre el

\- Soy diestro querido, aun así jamás te podrás arrepentir, no importa lo que elijas – Sam llevo su mano Derecha, hasta la entrada del Arcángel, formando pequeños círculos, provocando en el Moreno una sensación tan placentera como embriagadora.

\- Oh Samuel

\- Shhh, que esto es solo un pequeño premio a que te has portado bien – El rubor recorrió la blanquecina piel de Miguel, Sam jalo del cabello negro azabache del mayor, los risos contrastaban con la dorada piel del castaño, Sam podía hacerlo volar en pedazos con solo un movimiento de esas manos maestras.

\- Me debo de comportar muy bien, para merecer un manjar como lo son tus besos – Sam le sonrió malvadamente a Miguel, provocando que este se sintiera asustado solo por un momento

\- No sabes lo bueno que has sido, ni lo malo que seré yo – Sin preparación previa, el castaño hundio de un solo jalón el juguete en su mano derecha, pequeño pero efectivo, directo al punto "G" de su celestial prometido

\- Oh Por… ah - Miguel apretó las uñas contra la espalda de Sam provocando el gruñido del Castaño, ambos embelesados de dolor y placer, continuaron entre besos, con su noche de pecado y pasión.

Ya lejos de la Tratoria el Impala llevaba a una muy atenta Prim, junto a un muy extrañado Dean, hasta la réplica de la torre Eiffel.

\- Prim? –La pequeña figura no volteo a verlo, Dean detuvo el vehículo consiguiendo que los iris Turquesa de Prim lo miraran al fin

\- Porque nos detuvimos? – Dean tomo las delicadas manos de su amada entre las suyas.

\- Necesito saber qué te pasa – La trigueña sonrosada por verse atrapada desvió su mirada lejos de los ojos verde peligro del cazador.

\- Hey, que sucede contigo Prim –Dean tomo suavemente la barbilla de su amada, conteniendo los deseos de besarla, tan hermosa bajo las luces de neón

\- No me sucede nada, vamos?

\- No, no iremos a ninguna parte si no confías en mi lo suficiente para decirme que te pasa

\- Es solo que he estado pensando

\- En qué?, Lucifer me conto que has estado media esquiva estos días –Prim maldijo a su hermano internamente, sabía que le pedirían ayuda a Dean en algún momento, solo que no creyó que fuera ahora.

\- Te acuerdas que cuando te busque, fue para evitar que mi padre me obligara a tomar su lugar?

\- Si

\- Pues, aun no quiero tomarlo – Dean no comprendía a que se venía esa rebeldía, por lo que el sabia Chuck estaba siendo un muy buen padre, preocupado por Prim a cada segundo

\- Prim, tú tienes mi apoyo y el de Sam para todo lo que necesites, pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, no lo crees?

\- No, no lo creo… Es muy pesado el tema para arruinar nuestra salida juntos con eso, porque no vamos a pasar una buena noche y luego a nuestra habitación? –Dean aún no olvidaba el hecho que tendría que hacer uso de todo su auto control para soportar una noche junto a esa sexy semi diosa junto a él, sin meter más allá de lo permitido sus manos.

\- Porque necesito que confíes en mi para todo Prim, yo no te oculto nada y siento que no es justo ser un libro abierto para ti y que tú no correspondas eso, me entiendes?

\- Esta bieeen, te lo diré, pero me debes prometer, que no harás un escándalo de esto, bien? –Dean acepto en una reverencia teatral –Dilo

\- Ok, acepto no hacer un lio de todo esto

\- Hace una semana me quede mirando un lienzo en la facultad, no es una gran obra maestra, solo fue el reflejo de nosotros sabes? En la tela un chico pinto a dos amantes, uno cayendo al vacío y el otro sosteniendo su corazón, en la mano al verlo caer

\- Nos viste a nosotros?

\- Si, y… -Prim tuvo que detenerse por un segundo para lograr tomar oxígeno y no caer en el llanto que le quemaba la garganta – Yo, me desespere, tuve una especie de crisis de pánico, yo no sé qué haría en la vida sin ti Dean… no podría sobrevivir a vivir sin ti y ser obligada por la eternidad a subsistir sin ti es la peor de las torturas que puedo imaginar –Para esas alturas, el llanto no era una opción, las gruesas lagrimas corrían quemando a su paso todo el dolor que podía tener dentro.

\- Deberemos encontrar la forma de vivir cada segundo, no creas que no he pensado en eso, mi mortalidad, tu padre es Dios y todo eso. Yo me sé una cucaracha frente a un dinosaurio, tu eres tanto y yo soy un vago con seis dólares en la cartera, a punto de ser asesinado a cada segundo del día, mi única fortuna fue conocerte. – La primogénita de Dios, podía perderse entre las estrellas por siglos, caminar en la vía láctea vivir como vagabunda en el Himalaya, su vida tenia tanto que contar a Dean, pero ahora, cada segundo seguía su curso sin dejarles tregua.

\- Prometeme que te cuidaras, hasta que podamos hablar con las muertes y pedirle que no te dejen suelto en medio del vacío –Dean se rio de buena gana sobre la petición de su pequeña consentida

\- Por supuesto que si

\- Eso incluye las cacerías? - Los ojitos de Bambie de Sam quedaban cortos con los ojitos de Perrito bajo la lluvia de Prim

\- No lo creo, pero me cuidare todo lo que pueda para durarte muchos años mas

\- Algo es algo –Susurro la Novia del cazador más buscado.

\- Algo es algo y ahora es momento de que tú me prometas algo a mí –Prim le quedo mirando con el alma en vilo

\- Si? – le pregunto con cautela

\- Tu seguirás

\- A que te refieres

\- A que si yo muero, tú seguirás, ayudaras, serás una gran Diosa, el Dios que esta tierra merece. Este es mi hogar Prim y Chuck ha estado en deuda… por favor prometeme que serás una gran Diosa para mi hogar. – Prim arrugo es ceño en franca rebeldía contra lo que le pedía Dean, pero luego lo pensó bien y deseo hacer todo lo que su cazador le pidiera

\- Está bien, prometeme no morir y yo seré lo que tú dices – Pero no diría en voz alta.

\- Algo es algo – le bromeo Dean, un profundo beso sello el pacto entre dos jóvenes enamoraos, Dean volvió a poner el auto en marcha rumbo a otro destino turístico más.

En el desayuno los seis tomaban jugo de naranja como si se les fuera la vida en eso

\- Estuvo muy bueno anoche, he Mickey? – El primero en no aguantar más por los chismes fue Gabriel, que con una ceja levantada y una mueca de burla miraba a su correctísimo hermano.

\- No tienes ni idea – Para su sorpresa y la de todos en la mesa, Miguel le dedico una mirada lasciva a Sam, quien ya tenía varios tonos de rojos en el rostro.

\- Y que hay de ti Gabe? Tuviste algo de acción anoche? – El castaño no se quedaría en silencio, mientras era carne de matadero en las risas de todos.

\- Jajaja, no sabes lo bien que lo pasamos o no Gabe?

\- Muy "bien" Lucy

\- Oh, Gabe no está de humor, porque ya no podrá comer dulces por toda una semana

\- Disfruta de esto mientras puedas Lucy

\- Que le hiciste Lucy? – Prim fue a darle un abrazo moral a su hermano favorito, que el truquero recibió sacándole la lengua a Lucifer, sabia cuanto odiaba que el fuera el preferido de Prim.

\- Cuéntales tu hermano mío, estoy seguro de que tienes más gracia en esos menesteres – Gabriel rodo los ojos

\- Tu llegaste medio segundo antes de que yo

\- Pero llegue con dos

\- A que se refieren – ahora Prim miraba con reproche a ambos

\- A gemelas, gane con gemelas

\- Apostaron a quien traería más chicas a la cama? –Sam no salía de su asombro cuando Prim le dio una mirada envenenada

\- Por supuesto que no! O sí? – Ambos Arcángeles de pronto se sintieron atrapados por la pequeña consentida de sus ojos – Oh por favor! Devuélveme mi abrazo, te tienes bien merecido el no comer dulces, apostar con chicas? De verdad?

\- No te enfades Prim, solo fue un juego de niños, nada más –Miguel como nunca fue en defensa de sus hermanos ganándose una extraña mirada de todos –Querida, dejalos disfrutar de la vida, que tiene muchas cosas bellas para hacerse mala sangre

\- De verdad? Lo dice el hermano sobre protector que me tiene a dos velas, porque no puedo estar con Dean hasta el matrimonio?

\- Si Miguel! Exacto! –Dean tenía un punto a favor con su mujer a su lado, además, le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación

\- Creo que les debo una disculpa a ambos por ser un acartonado, pero quería que tuvieras una vida lo más normal posible, Prim, eres nuestro tesoro bonita, por favor se feliz en todas tus anchas, nosotros te apoyaremos

\- Nosotros? –Gabriel no estaba tan convencido como Miguel, pero Lucy le tomo el brazo para que no hiciera más escándalo del tema

\- Eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que estar a dos velas – Prim susurro eso al oído de Dean, el cazador tomo a su pequeña provocadora entre sus brazos y la llevo a sentar en sus piernas

\- Creo que ya no mas –Debía admitirlo era una buena noticia para él, la constante provocación de Prim lo estaba dejando sin juicio y con un serio síndrome de bolas azules.

\- Hey! No te emociones, que aun sigues hablando de mi hermanita, tarado! – Gabriel le dio un golpe en la nuca a Dean, provocando en su hermanita la cara de aniquilación número 2.

\- Lo siento Gabe

\- Que Mickey crea que es el único con la última palabra en esta habitación, no significa que de verdad así lo sea – Lucy se armó en el flanco de su hermano, provocando en Sam miles de risitas

\- Tu que te ríes!

\- Lo siento Dean, pero es imposible no reír con estos tres tratando de decidir por ti.

\- No Sam, no están decidiendo por Dean, están decidiendo por mí –Prim de verdad se fastidio esta vez, no era de extrañar, la primogénita se veía forzada nuevamente a obedecer cada orden de sus hermanos mayores, para ella no podía ser más ridículo, ofuscada y sin ánimos de Hablar, Prim se encerró la mayor parte del día en su habitación, ni siquiera el cazador dueño de los ojos verde peligro que tanto amaba logro sacar a la trigueña de la cama.

Pasadas las diez de la noche Dean se resignó a dormir en otro cuarto, como en la villa conseguida por Gabriel solo existían tres habitaciones y la suya se encontraba ocupada por una trigueña ofuscada, el truquero apenado por haber contribuido en la rabieta de su hermanita contra el cazador y todo ser en esa villa, movió un par de hilos, así Dean tenía las llaves del pen hause en sus manos.

\- Gracias Gabe

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias a Lucy y este servidor tus días libres están en un total caos

\- Yo no diría eso

\- Conozco a mi Hermanita, ella puede ser un ser tan adorable como temible, creeme, será muy difícil contentarla esta vez

\- Tal vez podrían dejar de controlarla tanto

\- No es control Dean

\- No se cómo lo llaman en el cielo Gabe, pero para mí, esto es puro control de un par de hermanos sobreprotectores

Gabe no supo que responder al cazador, él sabía que no era control lo que quería aplicar sobre Prim, solo que aún le costaba encontrar un nombre para lo que sucedía.

\- Pobre Prim – Sam se deshacía de sus pantalones por el mismo, por primera vez desde que llegaron a las Vegas, o desde que venían en camino en esa Limo, Sam sonrió sonrojado de solo pensar en esa Limo, no conseguiría pensar en una sin tener una erección en mucho tiempo.

\- Gabe y Lucy pueden ser un tanto posesivos, pero es porque aman a Prim – Miguel observaba como su futuro esposo dejaba caer la pesada tela de Jeans sobre sus tobillos, dejando a su muy complacida vista el tornado, firme, musculoso, fantástico trasero de Sam.

\- Tú también la amas, pero no andas por la vida dándole catedra de Moralidad, cuando tú, ya no la tienes –Sam giro la mirada sobre sus anchos hombros con esa sonrisa coqueta de medio lado, para giñarle un ojo a su amante Miguel. El Arcángel derretido se relamió los labios buscando algo entre las sabanas, cuando sus largos dedos toparon con el largo tuvo, lo escondió en su espalda, meneando las caderas como un leopardo hacia su presa tomo a Sam contra la pared del baño, cerró la puerta y el resto queda a su imaginación, pervertidos!

Pasada la media noche, la vida en Las Vegas burbujeaba por todos lados, en las calles repletas de turistas, la ciudad de la luz entregaba uno de los espectáculos más bellos de la noche "El juego de luces" en las piletas de agua centrales, miles de turistas observaban atónitos el imponente espectáculo, uno más que el resto a cien metros de altura, en el Pen Hause, Dean Winchester embobado por tanta belleza, tragaba otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, muy lejos de las luces, entre las dunas, una muy humana primogénita, empinaba alto la botella de escoses, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía el licor corriendo por su garganta, quemándolo todo, tal como quemaban las lágrimas rasgando sus mejillas, odiaba a sus hermanos con todas sus fuerzas, ella era una mujer, hecha y derecha, dueña del universo, heredera del mundo, su padre Dios, quien le dio el papel fundamental de ser la siguiente en la divina lista de reyes.

Como podían dos Arcángeles arrebatarle el placer, cuando ellos mismos apostaban en los actos carnales como si fueran dos impíos.

\- Púdranse! – Prim elevo su ira gritando al punto de rasgar su garganta, la voz le dolía, cada sorbo de escoses abría las heridas, el ardor era imposible, pero lo amaba, como amaba el fuego en sus venas de solo pensar en los ojos verde peligro del Mayor de los Winchester.

\- Si gritas un poco más fuerte me romperás los tímpanos – Prim abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las manos de un nada contento Arcángel sujetar su mano derecha, donde gollete la botella casi vaciá descansaba.

\- Lucifer

\- Acertaste pequeña ebria , dime Gabe? Que tenemos para la ganadora? – La piel de Prim se erizo, Gabriel le sujeto por los hombros.

\- Podríamos darle a conocer la lista ahora, pero mejor dejemos que sea una sorpresa, aunque primero – El truquero los llevo hasta la habitación que compartían Prim y Dean, la pequeña se desmayó, era imposible soportar el viaje con esa cantidad de alcohol y su reciente mortalidad.

\- Quién lo diría, nuestra hermanita es una borracha – Gabriel enarco las cejas, realmente le sorprendía, no era común en Prim esa actitud rebelde.

\- Ayudame a recostarla

\- Estas bromeando?

\- Pretendes dejarla a la intemperie desmayada en la alfombra?

\- No, me refiero a que usaremos nuestra gracia, que sucede contigo? No soy el diablo – La broma de Lucifer relajo un poco el ambiente, su hermanita se acurruco junto a los dos mayores, ninguno podría descansar esa noche, no realmente

Las mañanas en las Vegas, es el momento en el que más analgésicos se venden, en el país. Hoy Prim, conocería la verdadera razón, por lo que Hang Over a tan popular.

\- Buenos días pequeña borrachita – El truquero muy a su usanza, tapo con bromas su enojo. Prim lo sabía bien, por eso fue cautelosa al recibir el par de aspirinas y el agua embotellada que le ofrecía el Arcángel.

\- Bue… Buenos Días Gabe –Adorable, pestañas húmedas y tupidas, la voz rasposa por el alcohol, los ojos cristalinos, el temblor en la mano por recibir los analgésicos de parte del enfadado Truquero, realmente era complicado para Gabriel mantener una fachada enojada con su hermanita.

\- Despertó? – Junto a los dos seres celestiales el par de alas azul obscuro como la noche se desplegaron, Lucifer no parecía tan bromista como Gabriel, en cambio, una sombría mirada recorrió a Prim de arriba a bajo

\- Viva y coleando, nuestra pequeña borrachita debe tomar esos analgésicos, la humanidad no funciona como la inmortalidad Prim, después de eso, bajaras a comer un desayuno digno de una resaca como la tuya y luego

\- Luego?... – La palabra quedo colgando en el aire, Lucifer y Gabriel se dieron una mirada significativa, que Prim capto al instante, las había jodido, valla que si las había jodido.

\- Hazle caso a Gabe, nos vemos en la mesa – Lucifer abandono por sus propios pies la habitación, Gabriel chasqueo los dedos, vistiendo y limpiando a Prim, la llevo de la mano hasta la mesa donde el desayuno continental, le recordó a la Primogénita, lo muy humana que era ahora, la boca del estómago se le abrió como un vacío sin fondo, la fruta y el jugo de naranjas fue lo primero en entrar en contacto con su adolorida garganta, los analgésicos que le había entregado Gabriel no le hicieron ni cosquilla, su cabeza retumbaba como dos tambores sobre sus tímpanos, por ahora eran solo Gabe y Prim, cosa que la niña agradeció infinitamente

\- Gracias por el desayuno Gabe

\- Hum... que puedo decir? Venia incluido en la habitación – El truquero abrazo por los hombros a su hermanita y beso el tope de su adolorida cabeza, provocando que la resaca desapareciera

\- Tú me… - Prim señalo su cabeza y el arcángel favorito de la consentida le giño un ojo

\- Supongo que ya tendrás suficiente dolor con lo que se te viene jovencita – El trago grueso paso por la garganta de la pequeña, los ojos turquesa de Prim se anegaron en lagrima, Gabriel se dio cuenta de inmediato, se le partió el corazón verla de ese modo. Sin poder seguir enojado con su pequeña, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, llevándola con el escaleras arriba donde la acurruco por unos minutos

\- Oh Prim, que hiciste? En que estabas pensando?

\- Supongo que snif, no snif, estaba pensando en – Prim intentaba controlar su llanto, era patético, por decirlo menos, ahora como una cria acurrucada entre las fuertes alas de su hermano, sorbiéndose los mocos, susurrando disculpas que el arcángel tenía muy merecidas de parte de ella. Se sentía pequeña.

\- Creo que esa, es precisamente la parte que deberemos reforzar – Lucifer podía ser temible, el rey del infierno, creador de cada tortura existente en la tierra… Lucifer, Estrella de la Mañana podía ser todo eso, pero no un cretino menos con su hermanita preferida.

\- Lucy, este no es el momento – El mayor lo tranquilizo, dejando su mano en el hombro del menor

\- Se lo que piensas hermano, pero también sé que esto ya se está saliendo de control – Lucifer tomo asiento tranquilamente a un costado de Prim, tomo a la niña de sus ojos depositante besos en su frente adolorida. – Yo, más que nadie, se lo que significa ser un hijo rebelde, rebelarnos contra nuestros mayores es normal mi amor, lo que no es normal, es que nuestros mayores nos dejen ir sin un paliza. – Lucifer recordó a su hermano Miguel castigándolo para que cambiara su parecer, no fue lo correcto, pero el acartonado hermano mayor tenía razón, lo más valioso era su familia, por supuesto que familia es más importante que su necesidad de atención de parte de Dios o que su odio por los humanos fuese más grande que su amor por sus hermanos o que su propio padre, no permitiría a Prim cometer un error así, no podía ser tan grande su enojo, no como para rebelarse contra ellos o su padre.

\- Me van a castigar? – Ambos arcángeles se miraron por un segundo, era imposible no deshacerse de amor por la pequeña llorosa, con la nariz roja como un tomatito destacando en su piel pálida por la resaca

\- Si cariño, te vamos a castigar, pero quiero que entiendas que no te estamos castigando por querer estar con Dean – Gabriel beso el tope de la coronilla de Prim, alejándola de sus brazos, la deposito a un costado sobre la cama

\- Te vamos a Castigar por salir a beber sin permiso, sola, en un lugar que protegiste con símbolos enoquianos para que no supiéramos donde encontrate, sabes lo que habría sucedido si te encuentra un demonio? - Prim encontraba muy interesante la felpuda alfombra azul bajo sus pies, no quería contestar, su hermano ya se lo advirtió muchas veces durante ese tiempo en casa.

\- Prim, contestale a nuestro hermano – Gabriel podía ser un dulce, literalmente, eso no quiere decir que el menor de los Arcángeles sea un idiota o que permita que los traten de idiotas a él o sus hermanos mayores.

\- No quiero contestar – No fue grosera, más bien tímida, en un susurro apenas audible Prim se largó a llorar nuevamente – Ustedes son tan buenos conmigo y yo fui muy desconsiderada, pero... es que

\- Quieres estar con Dean y crees que es por nosotros que no puedes

\- Es por ustedes que no puedo – La rabia se filtró por el tono apacible de la pequeña

\- No juegues esa carta Prim y pídele perdón a Gabe por levantarle la voz – Lucifer estaba en pleno plan hermano mayor, Gabriel sabía cómo era eso, él estuvo miles de veces en esa posición, recibiendo de su hermanos su dolorosa sabiduría.

\- Perdón Gabe, pero ustedes también me deben una disculpa

\- Nos podrías explicar eso? –La atención del rey del inframundo era por completo de Prim

\- Se la pasan el día entero acostándose con cualquier muchacha o muchacho, hasta apostaron con eso y a mí no me permiten estar con el amor de mi vida, es injusto y ustedes no tienen moral para prohibírmelo, hasta Mickey lo sabe el mismo me pidió perdón por ser un acartonado y sobreprotector, ustedes simplemente no piensan en mi felicidad, solo piensan en que deben ser mis hermanos mayores, a veces ser hermano mayor significa apoyar mis decisiones

\- O guiarlas – Gabriel interrumpió el discurso de su pequeña mimada, sabía donde iba con eso y tendría que hablar con Miguel por creer que él solo podía autorizar a su hermanita algo, los tres tenían la última palabra por igual.

\- Gabriel tiene razón con eso Prim –Fue un bufido agotado lo que recibió por respuesta Lucifer – No me pongas esa cara pequeña, que te estamos dando un tiempo fuera con nosotros, eso es una ventaja que nosotros no tuvimos cuando teníamos tu edad

\- Soy milenios mayor que ustedes!

\- No Prim

\- Como que no! Primogénita te dice algo Gabe?

\- Cariño – El menor de los Arcángeles, comprendiéndolo todo, tomo las delicadas manos entre las suyas – Oh hermosa, no eres mayor que nosotros, no en esta realidad, sé que tienes tus recuerdos, pero solo son los más importantes, renaciste como una humana Prim, tu eres una niña aun – Los hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba de su hermanita se abrieron como platos, paso de indignada por aterrorizada a resignada en un segundo – Cariño, por favor no desesperes, solo queremos que comprendas la realidad en la que estás viviendo

\- Yo no – Prim aun confundida, se levantó con ambas manos en su alborotada cabellera

\- Lo sabemos querida – Gabriel la dejo procesar, por su parte Lucifer se estaba compadeciendo de su hermanita menor.

\- Prim, respira, debemos hablar, pero primero debes lograr calmarte para escucharnos

\- Esto es tan

\- Abrumador?

\- Gabe, yo lo siento, Lucy… de verdad

\- Lo sabemos linda, ven aquí, tenemos una larga charla por delante

\- Que significa que estaba en peligro

\- A que algún demonio podría dañarte

\- Pero tú eres el rey del infierno

\- Hace tiempo que eso no es así hermosa, Lucy renuncio al mal, nosotros somos Arcángeles de Dios, no dueños del inframundo

\- Y eso significa

\- Que yo ya no controlo el infierno, por lo mismo… muchos de los demonios están en búsqueda de como dañarnos y tú eres definitivamente un blanco fácil

\- Papá dijo que yo seguiría teniendo poderes

\- Se refería a cosas básicas, puedes ocultarte de algunos seres menores, combatir a una bruja o dos, tal vez un par de vampiros

\- Oh

\- Pero sigues teniendo tus dones primordiales, sanación, curación acelerada, puedes ayudar a quienes te topas en tu camino

\- Pero no puedo tronar los dedos y acabar con un demonio mayor o si Gabe?

\- No querida, no puedes

\- Por lo mismo papá nos dejó a los tres tu cuidado

\- Miguel es el que manda – Ambos arcángeles se dieron la mirada

\- No cariño, somos los tres por igual, independiente de la jerarquía en el cielo, aquí en la tierra, en lo que respecta a ser tus albaceas, tenemos el mismo poder – Una o se formó en los labios de la consentida hermanita menor

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces, tu estas a nuestro cuidado, Prim, eres más humana de lo que tú piensas, eso te permitirá experimentar una vida normal dentro de todo lo que se pueda, te enamoraste de Dean, nos tienes a nosotros a papá, pero también te puedes enfermar y hasta morir – Esas últimas dos palabras calaron profundamente en la mortal divinidad de Prim.

\- Yo no lo sabia

\- No queríamos asustarte con una condena a muerte, tú serás la heredera de papá, pero esta realidad, esta vida, es mortal y tú eres mortal, debemos mantenerte a salvo, viva.

\- Por lo mismo, Prim, es por lo que te encuentras en tantos problemas – Lucifer dejo a su hermanita boca abajo en sus rodillas, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Gabriel, ambos hermanos sabían que es lo que debían hacer

\- Lucy, lo siento …lo siento… lo siento, yo no tenía idea

\- Pero si tenías idea de que no puedes desaparecer, insultarnos, desobedecernos, embriagarte, ir en contra de nuestras ordenes, hacer lo que se te viene en gana y por sobre todo, no avisar donde, con quien y por cuanto tiempo estarás fuera de casa.

\- Gabe! Por favor, lo siento – El menor de los Arcángeles le dio una mirada de disculpas a Lucifer, el mayor comprendía lo difícil que era para el truquero disciplinar a su consentida

\- Lo siento mucho jovencita, pero Gabe no estará para salvar tu travieso trasero esta vez.

Las nalgadas cayeron una a una, Lucifer aplicaba la fuerza justa para hacer chillar a su hermanita, pero no suficiente como para dejar la mano marcada en la piel, el calor y el rosa claro tomaron protagonismo en la adolorida retaguardia de la heredera, pronto las lágrimas y los ruegos se hicieron presentes, rompiendo el corazón de Lucifer en mil pedazos

\- Lo siento! Lo siento! … snif… owwww! – Cuando ya tenía a lo menos la mitad de la cola roja cereza, Lucifer empezó a hablar

\- Nunca más desobedecerás

\- Owwww! Seré buena, te lo juro

\- No quiero que vuelvas a escapar sin avisar donde estas, somos tu familia y no nos dejaras asustados buscándote

\- Perdón Lucy, lo siento aowww! Para por favor para, duele mucho

\- El la idea de las nalgadas, por eso son tan efectivas, te dejare un recordatorio porque deber portarte bien

\- Lo hare, lo juro, por favor Lucy

\- No intentes salir antes, te ira peor y baja esa mano – La pequeña intentaba patalear, cubrirse con las manos, rogar, todo por detener la pesada mano de su hermano

\- Ya entendí, ya lo tengo, soy mortal, no más tonterías, nunca más… te lo prometo

\- Eso espero Prim o regresaras a mis rodillas y yo no seré tan amable como Gabriel o Miguel, te dejare un cinturón marcado de lado a lado incluyendo ese travieso par de piernas tuyas, está claro Prim?

\- Si, lo tengo… nunca más o cinturón

\- Exacto – Sin aguantar más su propias lagrimas Lucifer tomo a su tesoro entre sus fuertes brazos, el enorme hermano de la trigueña aún conservaba sus rasgos celestiales, su nuevo recipiente humano era hecho a medida, al igual que el de Gabriel y Miguel… fuertes brazos, espalda ancha, piernas fuertes, rostro anguloso, piel dorada y rubio como el sol, estrella de la mañana, podía ser confundido con un dios griego cincelado en mármol.

\- Los siento mucho

\- Lo se pequeña, aun tienes mucho que procesar, por ahora, quiero que pienses en cómo has actuado y como lo compensaras, no solo a Gabe o a mí, también a Dean, el chico está preocupado por ti y tu no le has permitido acercarse – La vergüenza lleno la mirada de la primogénita, se sentía fatal, les había fallado a todos actuando como una ridícula adolecente hormonal

\- Porque no me permiten estar "esa" forma con Dean – Lucifer seco las lágrimas de su hermanita con la manga de su camisa, libero los mechones pegados a su rostro de muñeca admirando por unos segundos la belleza de su hermanita

\- Porque tú eres humana, una virgen, una pequeña que merece amarse a sí misma, esto es muy importante Prim, no es llegar y perder la virginidad así como así, es tu primer paso en algo que los humanos han hecho ver como un simple acto carnal, pero no es así, es algo místico y espiritual.

\- Pero ustedes

\- Nosotros, no tenemos el mismo sentido de amor que los humanos tienen

\- Miguel parece tenerlo

\- Tal vez nosotros no hemos encontrado esa otra parte especial, entiendes lo que te digo?

\- Lo intento

\- Debes respetarte Prim, yo sé que Dean te respeta mucho pero tú no se lo haces fácil, estas todo el tiempo seduciéndolo, poniendo la cordura del pobre chico en un acantilado, mira yo sé que no hemos sido buenos ejemplos en este tema. Pero vamos a tomar cartas en ese asunto, estuvo mal apostar con eso y estuvo peor enseñarte el sexo antes de hacer el amor. Tú debes hacer el amor… para eso, debes amarte a ti misma primero.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo – Lucifer llamo a su hermano con el pensamiento, dos segundos más tarde una barra de chocolate consolaba a su pequeña consentida, Gabriel la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, pidiendo con la mirada a su hermano que no fuera tan duro con ella

\- Lo siento mucho Gabe

\- Ya está todo perdonado hermosa, borrón y cuenta nueva… como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Mi trasero no dice lo mismo

\- El idiota de Lucy te castigo mucho

\- Si – Lucifer levanto las manos al cielo en gesto desesperado, pero pronto tenía a su hermanita colgada de su cuello, llenando de besos su rostro

\- Sé que lo haces por mi bien Lucy y prometo mejorar

\- Todos lo haremos, ahora… debes ir donde Dean, me está volviendo loco con sus rezos y oraciones.


	7. Un abrazo?

Cuatro días en las Vegas fueron suficientes para poner las cosas en orden en las vidas de todos en casa. Sam y Miguel acordaron vivir cada cual en su casa hasta que llegara el matrimonio, desde allí buscarían su propio hogar obviamente cercano al bunquer y a los arcángeles. La fecha no la pondrían hasta que Miguel terminara con sus propios protocolos, después de una pequeña discusión con Sam

\- Oh Samuel, no tiene que ver con lo que ha pedido tu hermano

\- A no?

\- Bueno si, también tiene que ver con eso

\- Entonces más importa lo que pida Dean de lo que yo te pida?

\- No Samuel, es que lo que yo le pedí a Dean, fue porque era una forma honorable de empezar una relación con mi hermanita, en nuestro caso. Quiero hacer todo para empezar de buena manera nuestra propia relación.

\- Miguel, yo no necesito nada de eso

\- Pero yo sí, Samuel, yo si necesito el permiso de Bobby y el de mi padre, necesito la bendiciones de nuestras familias y el honor de estar a tu lado, con todas las de la ley

\- Lo siento cariño

\- Porque?

\- Este estado aun no aprueba el matrimonio gay

\- Tengo un par de hilos que mover con eso – Ambos se unieron en un beso antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Sam no pudiera estar en la misma habitación con su Arcángel favorito hasta dentro de unos días.

Gabriel, Lucifer y Prim llegaron al acuerdo de que no tendría que esperar hasta el matrimonio para estar con Dean, pero que si lo hacía, debía ser con un amor propio claro y demostrable.

Por otro lado Bobby les informo a sus chicos incluyendo a Castiel, que no pretendía salir del Bunquer hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que todo estaba en su lugar. Ninguno tuvo reproche alguno sobre eso. Bueno Sam un poco, al principio, cuando tuvo que contarle a Bobby sobre Miguel.

\- Bobby, Sam tiene que decirte algo, pero por favor no armes mucho alboroto si?

\- Qué demonios hicieron ustedes ahora? – El pobre veterano se imaginó los peores escenarios posibles, provocando que Sam temblara de solo pensar en la respuesta del que personalmente consideraba su padre

\- Sabes Dean, tal vez otro día –El hermano mayor de los Winchester tomo el brazo de su hermanito y lo detuvo junto a él, mientras que el cazador veterano perdía la paciencia

\- Ya hablen de una vez par de inútiles, en que se han metido!

\- Soy Gay!

\- Que?

\- Soy.. so so soy.. Gay Bobby

\- Y eso es todo? – El cazador se sacó la gorra sentándose enfrente de los muchachos, Dean sentó a su hermano con la gentileza característica de la familia

\- No Bobby, eso definitivamente no es todo, adelante Sammy, cuéntale a nuestro padre – El corazón de Bobby salto en su lugar, reprimió una sonrisa que Castiel y Dean alcanzaron a notar, el hombre sentía por primera vez ese nombre directamente para el, siempre era "es como nuestro padre" "es nuestro segundo padre" pero jamás directamente

\- Bien muchacho, sabes que puedes decir lo que quieras

\- Miguel…

\- El Arcángel Migue?

\- Ese mismo – Dean contesto por Sam

\- Miguel y yo estamos juntos hace un tiempo – El mayor se puso de pie, tomo a Sam de una mano levantándolo, El wínchester veía en la secuencia como el hombre lo pondría en sus rodillas hasta hacerlo hetero de nuevo, por lo que lo que siguió lo dejo sorprendido

\- Ven aquí muchacho –Bobby lo cubrió en un enorme abrazo, ordenado a sus pequeños como le encantaba hacerlo (secretamente) tomo a sus niños y los sentó enfrente del

\- Ustedes dos creen que los dejaría de amar por quien eligieron como pareja?

\- Yo... no no no... yo – Sam balbuceaba mientras Dean sonreía

\- Jamás! – Contesto Dean

\- Gracias! A lo menos uno de ustedes si confía en mí! Sam, hijo… soy tu padre, jamás te abandonare, jamás entiendes –las lágrimas fueron las que cerraron esa platica, Castiel los observaba sonriendo, le gustaba estar allí y le gustaba que Bobby cuidara de los muchachos.

Por otro lado, Chuck envió un mensaje a sus hijos, esa tarde llegaría a ver como estaban, no se quedaría demasiado, por lo que les aviso antes para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntos.

\- Donde están mis pequeños? –Dios apareció en medio de la sala llamando a sus hijos, los cuatro se lanzaron a su padre provocando que el todo poderoso cayera al suelo junto a ellos

\- Papi! – Le chillo Prim, la de la sima de la montaña de seres celestiales revotando en abrazos contra Chuck

\- Papi esta en casa! – Los mayores ayudaron a su padre a ponerse de pie – Como han estado mis pequeño, que tal les fue en las Vegas

\- Oh, Miguel debe hablar primero – lucifer disfrutaba poniendo en aprietos a su hermanito mayor

\- Me comprometí con Sam, no es oficial, pero me gustaría que si estuvieras en la ceremonia que si es la oficial y que nos dieras tuuu…

\- Bendición?

\- Si… tú quieres? – Por primera vez en milenios Miguel sentía como su padre le miraba directamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que toda la confianza acumulada se desvaneciera

\- Por supuesto que sí! Estoy feliz por ustedes, vengan aquí! No saben cuánto los he extrañado, he pensado cada minuto del día en ustedes cuatro

\- Como están todos en el cielo –Muy extrañamente Lucifer preguntaba por primera vez desde que se habían reunido sobre el cielo

\- Extrañándote, todos allá arriba te extrañamos mucho hijo – Estrella de la mañana se dejó abrazar por su padre, bastaba decir que se sentía mucho más a gusto en la tierra donde todos eran pecadores o tenían algún grado de imperfección, en el cielo era solo el quien había cometido todos esos tremendos errores

\- Tal vez vamos algún día de estos, cuando tu estés y Prim se quede contigo – Afirmo Gabriel empanizando con su hermano

\- O, tal vez Prim, pueda ir con ustedes – Tanteo Chuck

\- Yo no puedo ir al cielo papi, recuerdas… Humana! – Señalando su falta de divinidad

\- Claro, claro… con respecto a eso, hija… vi tu desplante por llamarlo así, en el desierto – Prim agarro colores, los Arcángeles se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina con vista al ventanal enorme que daba al patio, Chuck tomo a su primogénita dejándola en su rodilla, sentándose con ella – Fuiste un poco traviesa, no crees? – Prim miro el suelo, pero su padre no se lo permitió, tomándole la barbilla llevándola hasta el

\- Lucy y Gabe ya hablaron conmigo

\- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que hablaste conmigo

\- Perdón papi, nunca más, lo he prometido

\- Lo se cariño, pero esa salida tuya, me ha hecho ver, que te has puesto en riesgo y lo que te han corregido tus hermanos puede que no te lo haya corregido yo

\- No puedes castigarla dos veces por lo mismo padre –Miguel alzo la voz por primera vez en sus existencia contra su padre, sorprendiéndolos a todos

\- No Miguel, no lo hare, pero si tomare cartas en el asunto. No puedo permitir que algo te dañe a ninguno… por eso tus hermanos están aquí contigo, para protegerte mientras yo trabajo, para protegerse entre ustedes –Los cuatro hermanos asintieron a su padre

\- Prim, esta vez no te pondré en mis rodillas ni hare más que ponerte una protección contra demonios, pero si esto se repite, no importa que tus hermanos ya hubieran tomado cartas en el asunto, yo vendré y te castigare cuantas veces sea necesario para evitar que te

\- Maten, lo sé! Es muy importante mantener a salvo tu seguro de jubilación! – Nadie sabía de donde había salido eso, Prim no era así, pero hasta ahora ultimo parecía que su humor subía y bajaba como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción

\- Prim no le hables así a nuestro padre – Lucifer le advirtió a su hermanita, junto son las miradas de los otros dos Arcángeles. Pero Chuck prefirió mantener la calma y dejar a su niña bajo advertencia

\- No cariño tú no eres mi plan de jubilación, eres mi hija y como a todos mis hijos, les doy opciones, la primera es comportarse y la segunda es no hacerlo. Si tú no te comportas al igual que tus hermanos, estarán boca abajo en mi regazo lamentando profundamente todas sus imprudencias, he sido claro – Los cuatro asintieron – Pero no era lo que te quería decir… para evitar que te dañes, no sé lo que haría si les vuelve a suceder algo y esta vez estoy decidido a hacer las cosas bien, muchachos, yo sé que existe mucho por lo que debo pedir perdón, no cometeré dos veces los mismos errores

\- Está bien papi – Gabriel se levando abrazando a su padre – Lo que me lleva a – Gabriel se sorprendió al sentir dos fuertes palmadas que le arrancaron aullidos – Pero eso porque!

\- Por apostar, con tu hermano, debería ser mucho más Gabriel, agradece tu auto castigo sea lo suficientemente cruel o te llevarías la versión completa de eso – Gabriel gimió para sus adentros, se sentó sin un dulce en la mano como lo habría hecho habitualmente cuando su papa lo regañaba, sentándose con una mueca por el ardor latente en su retaguardia

\- Yo no me levantare a abrazarte – Le reto Lucifer, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su padre por la respuesta tan vivaz de su pequeño demonio.

\- No le darás un abrazo a tu pobre y cansado padre? – Chuck abrió los brazos en dirección a su hijo, Lucifer bajo la cabeza al pecho derrotado con los brazos lacios a sus costados, el enorme cuerpo de su hijo se reclino sobre el de Chuck, provocando las risas de todos – Buen chico – Chuck le dio un abrazo muy real y apretado a su arcángel rebelde

\- Te amo papi – Golpe bajo, Chuck recorrió las infinitas posibilidades para responder a su pequeño, pero siempre la respuesta más sencilla es la mejor, Le soltó doce fuertes palmadas provocando que Lucifer se retorciera contra la espalda de su padre, sin poder escapar al estar amarrado por el abrazo en el que el mismo se había puesto

\- Saooowww, sabia… aowww.. que era oush! Una aoww.. tram… argg pa aowww papi, aow aow aush ay ya! Aoww Ay! – Lucifer estrella d ela mañana cerador de los males, se quedó lacio los fuertes brazos de su padre, cuck le consolo acariciando su espalda en círculos, no lloraba, pero si sollozaba debido al ardor de su retaguardia

\- Yo también te amo Lucy, mucho más de lo que tu entiendes…

\- Tu amor duele snif snif – Miguel se levantó junto a Gabriel y Prim todos abrazaron a Lucy junto a su padre


	8. Dean Winchester Singer s

Porque? Es era la única pregunta rondando en la cabeza de Dean adolorido, impulsivo y castigado Winchester, porque debía ir en primer lugar? Porque no dejar solo a que Bobby se encargara como le mando, porque poner su trasero en riesgo cuando Castiel de todas formas podía solo, porque involucrar a Sammy y ahora tenerlo en la cama del lado llorando el alma. Porque!

\- Dean ya duérmete – La voz ronca y miserable de Sammy provoco otra ola de cuestionamientos al adolorido cazador – Bobby nos pido estar mañana muy temprano y creeme, lo último que quiero hacer es provocarlo de nuevo

\- Lo siento tanto Sammy – Un bufido y una almohada en la cara fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta, se lo tenía merecido, arrugo la misma almohada acomodándola entre sus piernas y brazos tomándola como un bebe koala toma a su madre

25 minutos, eso era todo lo que debía aguantar en esa habitación en el borde del lago, los cuatro cazaban a una bruja capaz de cambiar los pensamientos de los humanos, por lo mismo Sam y Dean no irían, solo Castiel por ser un Ángel fuera del alcance de la bruja y Bobby que apoyaría con un montón de amuletos chamanicos protegiéndolo desde unos metros de distancia, que era a la distancia que te podía controlar la bruja.

Todo iba como planearon, pero Dean sintió un fuerte golpe que lo asusto desde la cabaña mirado la escena y la guarida de la bruja, Corrió y de tras de él Sam. Debía ser claro, Sam jamás habría salido de la cabaña si Dean no hubiera perdido los estribos y se pusiera en peligro en primer lugar.

La bruja logro controlar a los hermanos, Bobby tuvo que salir de su resguardo a salvarles el trasero, corriendo tras de ellos en medio del bosque, gracias a Castiel un amuleto antiguo y mucha muchísima suerte, los cuatro lograron salir vivos, bueno los traseros de los chicos medios vivos.

\- Bobby estas bien? – Sam fue el primero en despabilas acostado en el suelo del bosque, Bobby le regreso el alma al cuerpo al escuchar a Sam y ver como Dean se removía para sentarse contra un árbol

\- En que estaban pensando

\- No lo sé… yo solo seguí a Dean, cuando escuchamos el golpe – Sam podía adivinar la ira en los ojos de Bobby, el mismo no los había dejado ir a ninguno con la clara orden de permanecer en la cabaña por su protección y cito textual "de sus pequeños muchachos"

\- El golpe fui yo, golpeando a la bruja –Les reto Castiel también enojado

\- Bobby escucha, lo sentimos bien? No se repetirá otra vez – Bobby respiro profundo tomo una vara del piso agarro a Dean, que aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento dejo al chico colgando de su rodilla, la vara usada como era debido podía causar mucho daño, pero el experto cazador desnudo el trasero del chico en un movimiento fluido dejando al alcance del y su furia. La rabia en Bobby era tal que no pensó mucho al bajar por primera vez el fuerte azote, fueron dos antes de darle una fuerte reprimenda

\- No quiero escuchar tus lo sentimos Bobby – Zas!

\- Owww, perdón

\- Soy su padre y no permitiré que se pongan en peligro de esa manera – Zas

\- AOwwwww! Lo entiendo lo entiendo, por favor ya basta papá – Bobby sentía como su corazón temblaba cada vez que alguno de sus muchachos le llamaba padre o papi, como le decía Sammy por la mañana con la cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos recibiendo rascadas de orejas como un cachorro nuevo

\- Claro que no lo entiendes – Zas! – por eso estas colgando de mi rodilla y por eso no te sentaras cómodamente en semanas Dean Winchester Singer´s – Zas! La vara caía en forma horizontal, dejando la marca latente de un rojo fuego intenso en todo lo largo de la piel de Dean, el cazador no había sentido algo tan doloroso en su vida.

\- Aowwww, para, por favor, aowwww… lo siento, lo siento

\- Lo sentirás, oh claro que lo sentirás! – Zas zas zas zas zas Los bramidos de Dean hacían eco en el silencio del bosque, ni Cas ni Sam se atrevían a mover un musculo, Bobby parecía querer dejar claro un punto y ninguno de ellos querían ser parte de esa lección

\- Lo siento, por favor… ya no sé qué más decir

\- No quiero que me digas nada Dean, me dijiste que te quedarías en la cabaña, ambos me lo prometieron, se los advertí…Si alguno se ponía en riesgo los pondría en mi rodilla y no les gustaría nada lo que tendrían por desobedecer! – Zas zas zas zas zas zas – Dean lloro u alma por cada azote recibido, pidiendo perdón en cada uno de ellos, Bobby sentía como se le deshacía el corazón, estaba enfurecido, con ese par de idiotas, sus idiotas, sus pequeños idiotas – Ya está hijo, ya está – Un último golpe con la mano abierta revivió cada uno de los azotes esparcido con perfección inglesa, desde el nacimiento de la retaguardia de Dean hasta donde nacen las piernas – Ahora quiero que te quedes en ese árbol, sin tocar – Le advirtió aun furioso, Sam sabía que vendría el, en acto desesperado intento correr gateando por las hojas, pero fue arrastrado como un crio por Bobby

\- Nooo

\- Estoy muy viejo para esto chico – Bastaron un par de movimientos para tener a Sam en su rodilla con la cola al aire, la blanca piel desprotegida sintió la mano de Bobby, Sam dejo escapar un gruñido por cada azote, los dos hermanos agradecían que no siguiera usando la infernal vara, Dean porque se sentía menos culpable y Sam porque vio el rojo fuego de las marcas en su hermano

\- Por favor Bobby te juro que yo solo no quería que les sucediera algo, te lo ruego aow! Por favor aowww, no mas ayyy, Bobby! – El mayor no paro de bajar su mano hasta lograr un rojo intenso en las nalgas de su hijo, cuando estuvo listo y Sam lloraba amargamente, le bajo un poco más los pantalones exponiendo las piernas del menor, La vara fue rápidamente alcanzada, siete fuertes varillazos cayeron uno tras otro arrancando gritos de dolor de Sam

\- Aoww! Aowwwww Papi, papi aowww... no más, aowww. Papito lindo papito lindo por favor aowwww – El Corazón de Bobby se partía en mil pedazos pero aún seguía demasiado enojado con ambos

\- Ya está muchacho, shhh… ya está, todo ya paso… ahora quiero que te quedes junto a Dean en el árbol – Sam se puso de pies sujetando sus pantalones para no mostrar sus vergüenzas, pero siendo incapaz de volver a levantarlos por completo, el ardor era horrible – Ambos están en tiempo fuera, hasta que pueda hablar de nuevo con ustedes dos, Cas hijo, por favor lleva a los chicos hasta la cabaña, sin sanarlos –El ángel que lo había presenciado todo con una pena amarga, asintió mirando a los chicos con cara de disculpas.

Al llegar la noche Bobby entro a la cabaña donde ambos chicos seguían con la cola al aire acostados cada uno en su cama, sollozando

\- Cómo están? – Ninguno respondió, adoloridos y sentidos por el fuerte castigo – Ya veo, miren chicos, yo sé que muchas veces no soy el mejor con las palabras, ni con las palabras después de los castigos, pero sí sé que lo que les di se los daría de nuevo una y mil veces, prefiero tenerlos llorando en mi regazo con la cola ardiendo antes de verlos en un cajón ardiendo entre las cenizas – Sam fue el primero en girar a mirarlo

\- Lo siento Papi – Bobby se acercó a su grandote para aplicar una crema en la ardiente piel del chico, luego beso el tope de su cabeza y lo ayudo a ponerse el pantalón del pijama que básicamente jamás usaba, pero que esta vez sería más cómodo para dormir

\- Dean

\- Lo se papa, no estoy enfadado por la surra, estoy enfadado conmigo porque Sammy también pago – Bobby le aplico la misma crema a Dean, susurrándole hey Jude para calmar su llanto

\- Muchacho no puedes cargar con el mundo en tus hombros, creo que por eso tu madre siempre te la cantaba Dean y tenía razón… Sam sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando salió por esa puerta, ambos lo sabían. Por eso ahora tienen más rayas que un tigre – Dean gimió bajito mientras que Bobby lo ayudaba a poner su pijama, ambos esperaron hasta que Sam salió del baño para que Dean entrara a asearse.

\- Papá, puedo preguntar algo – le susurro Sammy

\- Claro muchacho, lo que quieras –Sam se recostó en su cama de lado mirando a Bobby

\- Porque nos quieres tanto?

\- La pregunta es, como no quererlos más Sammy, ustedes son mis muchachos y nada sobre esta tierra ni en el cielo o el infierno puede interponerse en ello

Gracias por estar con nosotros – Sam recibió el despeinado de su padre adoptivo con gran felicidad, si le dolía a horrores tener la mano dura de su padre pero también amaba el ser protegido nuevamente, como un niño que nunca fue.


	9. Espada del cielo

\- De que ríes Gabe?

\- Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el cielo y Miguel nos ponía en sus rodillas por todo?… - Lucifer miro a su hermanita jugar con la laptop buscando lugares donde quedarse para un concierto en Nueva York, al que ya los tres Arcángeles habían dicho que no, pero ella seguía con la idea testaruda.

\- Tal vez sea buena idea recordárselo a cierto hermano mayor revolucionado – Los interrumpió Castiel señalando a Miguel, que le enseñaba a su hermanita como buscar lugares en el mapa.

\- Te ha llamado Prim? – Le consulto Gabriel con una seria sospecha de que su hermanito menor estaba allí para ayudar a la pequeña diosa

\- Ehm… - Castiel visiblemente atrapado levanto los hombros en defensa – Lo siento Gabe, pero me llamo paras a ver si podía ser su chaperón en el concierto de Madona

\- Y tú que le has dicho? – Interrumpió Lucifer visiblemente ofuscado

\- Que debía esperar a que decían ustedes

\- Le dije que nosotros decíamos que no, pero que si Papá la autorizaba no podíamos contradecir al viejo, es obvio que el dirá que no. – Le explico Lucifer a su hermanito

\- Pero porque no la acompañamos? – Miguel y su nueva pose de hermano mega comprensivo, le estaba trayendo conflicto a los hermanos, antes de Sam, todo era un equilibrio perfecto, Miguel era el cuadrado, Gabriel la consentía y Lucifer hacía de réferi entre todos, quien también tenía la última palabra a la hora de parar alguna pela entre los dos. Pero ahora, Lucifer era una especie de sobre protector, mientras que Gabriel se había transformado en una mama gallina imposibilitando que Prim tuviese donde escapar a la hora de pedir permiso, ya que los dos menores dejaron de tomar en cuenta la opinión de Miguel gracias a su constante mal crianza hacia Prim.

\- Sabes? Si tu hubieras sido la mitad de lo comprensivo que eres con Prim ahora, con nosotros en el cielo cuando éramos pequeños, yo no hubiera sido el Rey del inframundo – Le reclamo Lucifer ya medio cabreado

\- Es verdad – Lo apoyo Gabriel

\- Secundo la moción – Termino de bromear muy a su estilo Castiel

\- No digan esas cosas, yo los consentía mucho, es papá quien consiente de sobre manera a Prim y me permite hacerlo a mí y a ustedes también, yo antes solo seguía órdenes y ya – Miguel regaba las flores una a una con la regadera especial que le había obsequiado Sam hace unas semanas, completamente ajeno al conflicto que había creado para sus hermanos.

\- Entonces? Le pedimos a que baje papá y si le dice que si? Entonces nos regañara a nosotros por haberlo hecho bajar – Se enfurruño Gabriel

\- Nueva York es la puerta al infierno más grande después de Alemania, es obvio que dirá que no – Castiel tenía un punto -Además que aún no han jugado la carta correcta

\- Ponerla en mis rodillas? Se me cansa la muñeca de tanto hacerlo – Gimió Lucifer, después de una semana poniendo a su hermanita en regla por su aparente rebeldía recién descubierta.

\- Dean, él no sabe lo muy humana que es Prim, el cree que sigue inmortal y que por eso puede de vez en cuando estar más "libre" me entienden?

\- Delatarla con Dean es un golpe bajo – Les reclamo Miguel

\- De todas formas ellos deberían saberlo, no creo que sea bueno que la expongan a algún peligro sin saber que así lo están haciendo – Lucifer golpeo la mesa a su hermano mayor

\- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Bobby – Termino sentenciando Castiel

\- No, tal vez… Miguel… podría hablar con Sam, de esa forma no le diríamos a Dean directamente ni la estaríamos acusando con Bobby – Lucifer era el rey del inframundo por alguna razón.

\- Malévolo – Se rio Gabriel, por el golpe de su hermano - Miguel? Tu que dices? – El mayor se lo pensó un segundo, pero pronto acepto.

\- Digo que Perm no ira al concierto sola, pero si le digo a Sam y él le dice a Dean y Prim se entera, todos iremos con ella porque me está haciendo sentir fatal por traicionarla.

\- Tal vez la respuesta más sencilla sea la mejor – Termino admitiendo Castiel

\- A que te refieres hermanito

\- No se Gabe, a que tal vez la vieja escuela con la que fuimos criados no es tan mala. – Los cuatro Ángeles se observaron por un momento lamentando la verdad.

\- Pero, quien lo haría?- Miguel se sentía fatal con la situación, pare el sus hermanos lo estaban sobredimensionando, al fin su hermanita tenia la oportunidad de ser libre por primera vez en su existencia, porque no ayudarla.

\- A mí ni me miren, yo ya estoy cansado de "charlar" con Prim de esa manera- Reclamo Lucifer

\- Oh yo no tengo la altura moral para decirle lo que puede y no puede hacer –Se disculpó Castiel avergonzado con sus hermanos

\- Otra vez yo? Saben lo mal que estuve durante semanas luego de poner a Prim en mis rodillas? No! ni loco, no cuenten conmigo.

\- Tendremos que llamar al viejo

\- Tranquilo Lucifer "El viejo" ya está aquí –Chuck apareció frente a los cuatro seres celestiales robándole un abrazo a cada uno, con el cuidado de que Prim no lo viera

\- Papá por favor, puedes tu esta vez hacerte cargo? –Dios tomo la mejilla de su hijo mayor sonriéndole con pesar

\- Hijos, ustedes son mi vida, de verdad lo más importante, pero también tengo responsabilidades, en el cielo, se ha necesitado más trabajo del que creen y sin ustedes para ayudar a este "viejo" -mirando a Lucifer quien de inmediato bajo la vista al suelo avergonzado – Se me hace aún más difícil, lo siento mucho, pero apenas si he podido escapar para venir a aconsejarles… - Chuck tomo la mano de su hijo mayor - Miguel, eres tu quien debe poner este límite claro a tu hermanita, no Lucifer ni mucho menos Gabriel o Castiel. Ellos están aquí igual que tú para completar la crianza de Prim y la suya propia, no para hacer tu trabajo, entiendo hijo que estas intentando encontrar tu centro en todo este lio y pronto podre estar junto a ti mucho tiempo para que lo conversemos, pero por hoy y por ahora, todos necesitamos que hagas tu trabajo por más que te duela. – Los cuatro se lamentaron de sobre manera, sobre todo Miguel, quien aún más confundido, decidió que tal vez si él tenía la última palabra, podría permitirle a Prim ir. Chuck adivino los pensamientos de su hijo y apartándolo un poco le dio algo de valor - Sé qué harás lo correcto hijo, tengo toda mi fe puesta en ti – Se despidió con un beso apretado a cada uno volviendo a sus labores celestiales.

\- Gracias papá – pero antes de terminar la frase Chuck ya había desparecido

\- Lo siento hermano, pero papá tiene razón – Castiel empujo a su hermano mayor hasta la pequeña sentada en una silla de jardín con la laptop entre las piernas, jugueteando con las horas y días de estadía en Nueva York

\- Cof cof, hemm… Prim? – La pequeña levanto la vista por un segundo de la pantalla sonriéndole a su hermano

\- Si? Mickey…?

\- Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo

\- Claro! – Prim dejo su laptop a un lado, se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio sobre la silla, con las manos en su rostro concentrada en su hermano mayor

\- Veras Prim, nosotros hemos estado hablando sobre tus ganas de ir a Nueva York – Prim suponiendo que el mejor de los hermanos mayores del mundo, le estaba proponiendo algo muy diferente a lo que el Arcángel tenía pensado

\- Esto es por venir conmigo? Porque estoy viendo lugares para todos y ya hable con Gabe, no pierdas el tiempo que este truquero no tiene un solo sitio decente en NY, pero no desesperes, ya lo arregle, incluso Dean y Sam pueden venir con nosotros, los chicos estarán felices, será una gran velada –Prim hablaba tan rápido y tan emocionada que no dejaba a su hermano hablar, hasta que Miguel se arto

\- NO! – El grito fue tan potente que apenas si pudo contener el llanto Prim

\- No?... a que te refieres con no? –El tonito rebelde que tanto había usado Prim las últimas semanas, estaba por cortarle los nervio a los Arcángeles, incluyendo a Miguel

\- Dije No y no es un gran y enorme no, tu NO iras a nueva york. Fin de la discusión – Prim se levantó de la silla con su laptop en la mano, la metió a su mochila y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo

\- Me iré donde Dean y Sam, a lo menos ellos no me tratan como a un cria

\- Eres una cria y te repito que mi última palabra ya está dicha jovencita, no consentiré tus salidas una vez más y no te protegeré de nuestros hermanos o de papá – Prim le dio una mirada de puro odio adolecente a su hermano mayor

\- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas

\- Mal jugado – Susurro Gabriel a sus hermanos, ambos le respondieron con un bufido, ellos sabían que tan mala idea era meterse con Miguel

\- No, tu no quieres, pero sabes qué? Lo tendrás! – Medio segundo más tarde Miguel sostenía a Prim en su regazo provocando la ira de la más pequeña

\- Suéltame! Maldito! Ya verás cuando recupere mis poderes! Te mandare a la jaula de Lucifer por la eternidad! – Los tres hermanos se encresparon al escuchar a Prim, pero Miguel no, Miguel mantuvo la calma y con una paciencia tétrica se deshizo de su cinturón tomando la hebilla en su palma, le dejaría muy claro a esa pequeña rebelde quien era la Espada del cielo. Sin decir una palabra levando la delgada tela del vestido hasta la espalda, provocando nuevos gritos e insultos de parte de Prim, Miguel estaba en un modo ira absoluto, no sabía si realmente estaba enojado con Prim o con el mismo por haber permitido a su hermanita llegar hasta ese punto de rebeldía, cerró los ojos alejando la idea de una nueva Lucifer en su regazo y prometiéndose no volver a abandonar su deber de hermano mayor bajo el cinto en un rápido movimiento provocando un silbido en el aire y el grito desgarrador de su hermanita

\- Mierda! Miguel! Energúmeno! Que haces! Duele! Ya basta! – Los gritos fueron sacados uno a uno con los azotes en la piel desnuda, Prim sentía como si le arrancaran la piel y la reemplazaran por franjas de fuego

\- SIELNCIO! – el cielo retumbo junto al grito de Miguel, la furia en el hermano mayor no disminuyo en lo más mínimo

\- Mickey por favor –Gabriel al ver a su hermano demasiado enfadado salió al rescate de su hermanita, con la pena de haber sido el mismo quien alentó a Miguel a tratar con ella, si hubiese sabido que Prim jugaría tan mal sus cartas habría sido el mismo quien pusiera en línea a la pequeña diosa.

\- No Gabe –Lucifer por su lado conocía demasiado bien esa rebeldía, el mismo la había sentido hace miles de millones de años, no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, con la pena en el alma abandono a su hermana en las manos de Miguel, llevándose con él a Gabriel y Castiel

\- Haaaaa, papaaaaaaaa – El grito desgarrador de la pequeña castigada no movió ni un milímetro de su determinación a Miguel

\- Se acabó Prim! Me escuchaste! Se acabaron tus faltas de respeto, tus malos tratos y tus rebeldías, aquí mando yo!

\- Mentira! Tu solo te das ese poder Miguel! Gabe y Lucy tiene tanta voz como tu en este asunto – Miguel sintió el dolor de escuchar a su hermanita hablar con cariño de sus hermanos dejándolo a el rezagado de ese amor.

\- Ya detente! Me duele – Los fuertes azotes seguían dejando las franjas de fuego en las piernas de Prim

\- Es la idea! Que te duela el culo y así te acuerdes de lo mal que te has portado!

\- Yo no he hecho nada

\- Te has transformado en una consentida! Acaso no vez lo mal que haces pasar a Lucifer a Gabriel y hasta a Castiel

\- Ellos i me aman

\- Yo te amo pequeña

\- Mentira! me estas castigando muy duro

\- Es lo mínimo que te has ganado, esta surra la has pedido durante semanas, Gabriel y Lucifer tienen mucho que decir al respecto Prim, ya has jugado lo suficiente con nuestra paciencia! – Otra ronda de azotes terminaron por ganarle a la creciente rebeldía de Prim, sollozando incapaz de controlar el llanto acumulado en su garganta pedía perdón a su hermano.

\- Lo siento Mickey – Miguel sonrió al escuchar como las barreras de su hermanita eran derrotadas una a una

\- Lo se cariño, sé que lo sentirás y lo sentirás por varios días… - Miguel respiro profundamente recuperando su centro -Yo también lo siento cariño

\- Porque tú? Snif snif

\- Porque no estoy ni cerca de terminar con tu castigo y a la noche lo repasaremos porque de verdad te lo has ganado a pulso – Prim no contuvo las lágrimas ni los llantos, escaleras arriba Lucifer sostenía a sus hermanitos, rogándole a Dios porque terminara pronto, el mismo habría puesto a Prim en sus rodillas si hubiese escuchado la sarta de groserías dichas a Miguel, pero escuchar y sentir el dolor de su pequeña consentida, le hacía revolver el estómago.

\- Por favor, por favor, no más, juro que seré muy muy buena, lamento tanto haberme comportado de esa manera, por favor Mickey, no más… por favor – Las suplicas de Prim no hacían eco en la fuerte mano del Arcángel, demasiado entrenamiento con sus hermanitos le había hecho ser rígido en ese tipo de circunstancias. Muy sabia el que la pequeña en sus rodillas pronto regiría los cielos y la tierra, para el eso significaba un peso inmenso, debía criarla, enseñarle y no lo lograría comportándose con culpa por ser el quien corrompiera a un humano.

\- Lo es preciosa, no lo volverás hacer porque yo me encargare de eso – Prim se largó a llorar con desconsuelo, partiéndole el corazón a su hermano

\- Por favooor – fue tan triste la súplica que al fin ablando el agarre en la cintura de su hermanita

\- Lo se cariño, solo dos más y todo habrá terminado – Dos fuerte Cintazos quedaron marcados de lado a lado en la parte donde se juntan las piernas con las nalgas, provocando en Prim un grito de dolor puro

\- Ya shhh, ya está... tranquila cariño – Gabe susurraba despacio a su consentida, los hermanos bajaron de inmediato a consolar a la llorosa Prim, quien aún colgaba de las piernas de su hermano, lacia, ya sin fuerzas para luchar.

\- Ven aquí pequeña – Lucifer sin poder contenerse arranco a su hermanita de los brazos de Miguel, el mayor sabia lo mucho que necesitaban sus hermanos el consolarla, había sido muy duro con ella y ellos mismos lo habían alentado en primer lugar

\- Prim, hey! Ya no llores –Castiel era por lejos el más afectado, el mismo se había ganado una vez el cinturón de Miguel, por insultar a uno de sus hermanos, fueron apenas dos fuertes cintazos que un llevar marcados a fuego recordándole que sus hermanos les debe el mismo respeto que a su padre.

\- Déjenla llorar, esta triste y adolorida –Gabriel intento muy disimulada mente el usar su gracia para restablecer a Prim, pero Miguel se lo impidió cortando su gracia

\- No Gabe, ella se lo gano, ahora llevémosla arriba, creo que será una tarde de mismos para una pequeña consentida.


	10. El octavo Dia

El octavo día

Lucifer abrió sus enormes alas negras como la misma noche sobre volando la creación, era el octavo día y Dios su padre celestial, había enviado a todos sus hijos junto a Estrella de la Mañana a ver el primer amanecer en el Edén.

\- No es hermoso Lucy? – Gabriel su hermanito menor revoloteaba junto a él batiendo sus alas al compás de los rayos del sol colándose entre las nubes

\- Ya va a amanecer – Grito su hermano mayor Miguel detrás de ellos. Todos los Ángeles menores recibieron su gracia de parte de la primera salida del gran Astro Sol.

\- Papá sí que fue meticuloso esta vez – Lucifer amaba la creación como amaba a su padre, al igual que todos los Ángeles.

\- Que sucederá ahora Lucy? Que todo ha acabado… – Gabriel tomo la mano de su hermano mayor, Lucifer le apretó la mano a su hermanito, no lo sabía, pero quería reconfortarlo

\- Volveremos al Cielo y nuestro padre nos dará las ordenes Gabe – Como estrellas fugaces fueron apreciados por los primeros humanos en evolución constante, esos seres allá abajo, no son como tú o yo, ellos eran neandertales, aun creciendo, cocinándose en un caldo de evolución constante.

\- Que les ha parecido la tierra? –Todos los Ángeles hablaron al mismo tiempo, Dios todo poderoso que todo lo ve y que todo lo escucha tomo cada una de las voces de sus pequeños alados y asintió a ellos. –Me alegra que les allá gustado mis pequeños

\- Y ahora qué sucederá –Pregunto ansioso Gabriel

\- Ahora mi pequeño, descansaremos, espérenme en casa, iré pronto a desayunar con ustedes.

Los Arcángeles se reunieron junto a su padre en la gran mesa redonda, estaban todos, Dios bebió ambrosia junto a ellos, comió fruta, los abrazo beso y dio amor a cada uno de ellos, compartiendo con sus hijos, como solo ese día podía hacerlo.

\- Que sucede hijo? –Dios apareció en la gran cama negra arropando a Lucifer, susurrando para no despertar a los demás en la casa

\- Estoy triste

\- Porque cariño?

\- Recordaba el octavo día padre – Dios entendió de inmediato, buscando entre sus recuerdos los más hermoso ese día junto a sus hijos

\- Fue un hermoso día, porque te ha puesto triste hijo?

\- Porque fue el último día en que pudimos estar juntos – Después de ese día Dios se avoco a la humanidad, a guiarla en son de la paz y el amor, intentando crear lazos de unidad entre los humanos, sin mucho éxito por decir poco.

\- Ahora estaremos juntos hijo lo prometo – Lucifer se giró a su padre agarrándose de su camisa, como un bebe coala a su madre

\- Oh cariño, puedes llorar si es lo que necesitas, saca toda esa frustración que llevas allí dentro –Dios señalo el corazón de su pequeño retoño, abrazándolo aún más fuerte, provocando en Lucifer las lágrimas de pena que llevaba guardadas hace ya mucho

\- Lo siento tanto padre –Lucifer se transformó en un demonio al pensar en que su padre prestaba más atención a los humanos que a ellos, abandonándolos para ir a vivir a la tierra

\- Soy yo quien lo siente hijo, pase milenios intentando ayudar a los humanos cuando como vez, ellos están mucho mejor así – Lucifer se apartó de su padre un segundo, mirando en los intensos iris azules de su recipiente, tan diferentes a los galácticos ojos negros de su padre, los que reflejaban el universo entero.

\- No es verdad – En la voz de Lucifer se filtró la pena y el arrepentimiento

\- No? – Chuck beso el tope de la cabeza de su hijo y se preparó a escuchar que tenía que decir

\- Si no hubieses intervenido ya no existiría humanidad padre, los humanos al igual que nosotros te necesitamos – Dios abrazo a su pequeño, orgulloso de esas palabras

\- Eres un gran Arcángel hijo mío – Lucifer jamás había escuchado esas palabras y Chuck se lamentó de no haberlas dicho antes

\- Lo seré padre – Chuck volvió a besar a su pequeño demonio, como le decía en secreto… pensó por un segundo como habría sido, si ese octavo día, no hubiese sido el último en el que se sentó con sus retoños a comer

Llegada la mañana las cosas se veían mejor para Lucifer, el gran Arcángel de alas negras despertó entre los fuertes brazos de su padre, Chuck no lo había soltado en toda la noche.

\- Buenos días hijo – Lucifer le regalo a su padre una sonrisa gigante mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes.

\- Buenos días papi – Ambos se dieron un abrazo de esos que te contienen recuerdos y sanan heridas, Lucifer podía sentir como sus trozos rotos se juntaban y sellaban, Chuck había vuelto, esta vez no solo por un simple día.

\- Como dormiste? – Lucifer se acurruco nuevamente entre sus sabanas azul noche, provocando en Chuck una risa malvada

\- No! –Lucy seguía metiendo la cabeza bajo las tapas mientras su padre intentaba sacarlo de allí

\- Ya es hora de salir de allí abajo

\- No!

\- Oh! Provocaras a la bestia?

\- Que bestia?! – Las risas se filtraban entre sus voces provocando en el Dios del todo una alegría inigualable

\- La bestia de las cosquillas – Pronto fueron las costillas de Lucifer las que sufrieron los embates de su padre, las risas lo inundaron el aire, Chuck siguió hasta que su hijo no podía contener las lagrimas

\- Está bien me rindo, me rindo jajaja, ya no puedo – Chuck libero a su hijo levantándose camino a las duchas, adoraba iniciar el día con una larga ducha

\- Caíste! – Justo después de que Chuck entrara al baño y el agua corriera, Lucifer le grito aun desde la cama, para que no pudiera sacarlo de su muy confortable camita

\- Ya verás quien cae estrella de la mañana – Chuck no se apresuró en su ducha matutina, todo lo contrario tomo su tiempo, así Lucifer tendría una buena razón para pagar por engañar a su padre. Casi 35 minutos después, Chuck salía de la ducha enrollando una toalla mojada entre sus manos – Hijo?

\- No estoy! – Lucifer se encerró a si mismo en una bóveda de colchas en un vano intento por seguir en la cama

\- Oh… yo creo que si estas pequeño – Chuck levanto las sabanas desde los pies, sorprendiendo a Lucifer, quien las sostenía por sobre su cabeza, quedando atrapado y a merced de la cruel venganza de su padre

\- No! Lo siento lo siento – Chuck en un sabio movimiento dejo la cola de su hijo a su merced, la toalla mojada fue su arma secreta, un par de coletazos después, Lucifer salía por su propia voluntad de entre las sabanas azul noche, hasta la ducha

\- Eso pasa cuando intentas engañar a papi Lucy – Lucy se sobaba las picaduras esparcidas por toda su retaguardia, secándose algunas lágrimas con la manga de su pijama

\- Nunca más papi, lo prometo

Escaleras abajo en la mesa de la cocina, el día empezaba para todos en casa. Prim sostenía un libro frente a sus ojos con cara de pocos amigos, Miguel de tras de ella intentaba encontrar menara de peinar la alborotada cabellera castaña de su hermanita, con la ayuda de un tutorial en YouTube, Gabriel preparaba el desayuno y Castiel ayudaba a servir los platos y las tazas llenas de humeante café. Todo al son de AC/DC

\- Buenos días! – Chuck abrió los brazos esperando a que todos saltaran a ellos, pero en vez de eso recibió cuatro hola, y un te quiero de parte de Gabriel, quien se estaba devorando el recientemente descubierto tocino, su nueva golosina gracias a la abstinencia de dulces de la hace unas semanas. – Veo que están ocupados – El tono de voz lo decía todo, decepción era poco

\- Lo siento papi, pero debo memorizar a este tipo y la verdad es muy difícil, debo presentarlo frente al comité y mi compañera insistió en que terminara recitando a este horrible hombrecito, supiera lo mucho que detesto a Kant – Prim se disculpó con su padre quien ya recibía una taza de café de parte de Castiel y se sentaba frente a sus hijos.

\- Era un papanatas – Le siguió Miguel

\- Hijo lenguaje – Lo regaño de inmediato Chuck

\- Lo siento pero es verdad – Miguel tomo otra coleta para seguir amarrando el largo cabello de su hermanita

\- Porque no usas tu pelo suelto hija? –Chuck le pareció irritante la cantidad de horquillas y coletas sujetando la melena de su hija.

\- Porque a la calva profesora de Prim le molesta

\- Mickey – Lo regaño su hermana divertida

\- Que?! Es verdad, es calva y por eso odia que Prim asista con el cabello suelto a su clase – Chuck arrugo el ceño

\- Eso no está bien – Miguel levanto los brazos en son de triunfo, porque su padre le dio la razón

\- Lo mismo le dije yo padre mío, pero la vieja calva será la presidenta del comité evaluador de hoy y debemos darle en el gusto o se pondrá una D a tu hija por tener tan hermoso cabello – Miguel termino su alegato contra los golpecitos y alegatos de su hermanita menor

\- Ya veo – Chuck anoto en su cosas por hacer, el ir a hablar con esa profesora, tal vez si le daba algo de pelo, no sería algo malo, a lo mejor una ayuda con un shampoo nuevo, ya lo vería luego – Y tu Miguel, cuéntame cómo va todo con Sam

\- Excelente, es más… va todo tan bien! Que hoy vamos a ir por una ronda de pasteles y vino a un concierto de Jazz al aire libre.

\- Suena increíble

\- Es increíblemente romántico

\- Romántico al punto que dejara a Bobby y a Dean solos en la cacería de hoy – Se quejó Prim

\- Fueron ellos los que no querían esperar hasta mañana, el concierto es hoy, lo teníamos planeado hace mucho y son tan pocas las actividades fuera de casa o el bunquer, que ya es hora de ponernos firmes –Miguel seguía concentrado en el tutorial mientras que Chuck observaba la situación algo fastidiado - Además que no irán solos Cas se comprometió a ayudar y él es un excelente Ángel guardián

\- Algo en lo que sea excelente –Se quejó el Ángel rebelde de la forma en la que lo usaron de comodín en ese asunto

\- Vamos Cas, sabes que te deberé una eternamente

\- A mí? Lamento decirlo hermanita, pero me debes tantas que te hare una cuenta y cuando te cobre quiero que solo digas que si – Prim no podía creerlo su hermano era un truhan cuando quería

\- Lo que tu pidas hermanito, podrás pedir lo que necesites

\- Como que me dejes un día libre por ejemplo? – Gabriel le dio un codazo a Cas

\- No seas así con Prim, sabes el terror que siente cuando se trata de los ojos verde peligro – Prim le tiro una servilleta a Gabriel

\- No puedo creer que lo dijeras!

\- Que? No me pidas que me guarde ese apodo, es lejos lo más cursi que te he oído decir y creeme Primogénita, eso es mucho decir viniendo de ti – Gabriel disfrutaba de sobre manera molestando a sus hermanos, aunque molestar a Lucy era su pasatiempo favorito

\- Eso no quiere decir que puedas contar lo que te digo bajo secreto de confesión!

\- Dah! Soy un Arcángel, a quien crees que le reporto, a Dios y está sentado en esta mesa

\- Papi, dile a Gabriel que tu respetas nuestra ´privacidad – Chuck volteo la vista a su humeante taza de café – En serio?!

\- Jajaja, te lo dije, Ojos verde peligro es lo menos que ha tenido que escuchar nuestro pobre padre – Miguel le dio una mirada de advertencia al truquero a lo que Gabriel hiso caso omiso, estaba en su zona, quería fastidiar un rato por la mañana – Además, Dean ha tenido mejor apodos que ese de parte de otras chicas

\- No te volveré a contar nada! – Prim le tiro a su hermano un puñado de cereal a la cara – Mejor come tus dulces para que mantengas la boca cerrada, bichito – La última frase daño de verdad a Gabe, el odiaba que lo compararan con un insecto pro su afición a lo dulce, Chuck se dio cuenta provocando que al fin interviniera

\- Ya basta! Ambos – Les advirtió antes de ver volar los platos – Discúlpense el uno con el otro

\- No me disculpare con ella papá, Gabe sonó infantil, un morrito se asomó en su labio temblando, le había dolido de verdad lo ultimo

\- Si, lo harás porque te lo estoy diciendo y punto, ahora… Quiero escucharlos – Prim se mantuvo en silencio mirando su libro sin leer nada en realidad, Gabriel siguió con el desayuno ambos ignorando por completo a su padre, y si algo odiaba el Dios de todo era ser ignorado, por lo mismo decidió hacerse notar – Así que así será – En un solo tronar de sus dedos, Prim y Gabe colgaban de su rodilla – No hablaran hasta que les diga y no quiero protestas o serán muchas más que dos – En su mano derecha apareció una pala de madera, fueron dos fuerte azotes para cada uno, certero uno en cada nalga, los gritos provocados por el fuerte azote fueron el eco de la corta pero efectiva lección – Ahora, quiero escucharlos fuerte y claro

\- Perdón Gabe – Gabriel se tuvo que calmar para pronunciar las mismas palabras a su hermanita menor

\- Perdón Prim

\- Bien, ahora vuelvan a lo suyo

\- Está bien, solo porque hoy es un día importante – Se quejó Gabriel sirviendo el tocino, el pan y los huevos

\- Porque es un día especial hijo?

\- No te ha contado? Pero si es de lo único que habla – Lucifer y su pasatiempo favorito era molestar a su hermanito, uno que compartían ambos

\- Me gustaría saberlo, dime cariño, cual es el gran plan

\- Hoy tendré la oportunidad de almorzar con uno de mis chef favoritos y! el creador del mejor postre creado en la historia de la humanidad - Era tanta la felicidad filtrada en la voz de a Gabriel que hasta le dieron ganas a Dios de probarlo

\- Al parecer hoy será un gran día para todos – La habitación se llenó de las voces de sus hijos cada uno en su tema adoraba escucharlos así, tan felices – Y tu Lucy? Tienes algún plan importante para hoy?

\- Alguien se debe quedar cuidando el fuerte – Chuck estrecho a su pequeño entre sus brazos

\- Sera un día de padre e hijo al parecer

\- Al parecer… - Lucifer podía ocultar muy bien sus reacciones y sentimientos, pero la alegría que llevaba dentro, era imposible de ocultarla menos para su padre.

El desayuno continuo con todos hablando sobre sus días, Chuck le propuso a Lucifer visitar el cielo, pero su pequeño lo desestimo alegando que su casa era más cómoda, al final se quedarían los dos en casa preparando la cena y viendo películas.

Pasada las siete de la tarde Miguel fue el primero en llegar flotando en su propia nube de amor

\- Buenas! NO, esperen, buenísimas tardes a mis amados padre y hermano – Miguel se arrojó entre ambos en el sofá, abrazándolos por los hombros los apretujo terminando con un beso sonoro a ambos

\- Bu… buenas… tardes? – Lucifer se había acostumbrado a las efusivas muestras de cariño de su hermano mayor, pero para Chuck esta era la primera vez entre los dramáticos abrazos de su hijo

\- Oh papi! Gracias por crear el Jazz

\- Bueno, de hecho no fui yo, fueron los humanos, pero al caso… de nada

\- Fue una tarde fructífera junto a tu cazador? – Miguel apretó los labios y asintió a ambos procurando no pensar muy fuerte en lo maravillosa de cada detalle en esa velada.

\- Y el resto? Prim ya debería haber llegado de la Universidad

\- Tu eres el primero en llegar hijo, tu hermana seguramente esta con Dean

\- No, la cacería no terminara hasta la noche. No los ha llamado? – Lucifer chequeo su celular y nada

\- Ni un mensaje, eso es raro… siempre me etiqueta en algún bobo video de gatitos

\- Lucy… lo hace porque sabe que en el fondo los adoras… - Miguel le giño un ojo a su asqueado hermano

\- La única razón por la que me agradan los gatos, es su capacidad para vivir entre las realidades paralelas, estar entre dos mundos, pisar la vida y la muerte al mismo tiempo

\- Hemos escuchado esa cantaleta antes Lucy… dilo te enternecen! Son casi tan adorables como mi Sam – Lucifer le lanzo una almohada sobre la cabeza, miguel la atajo en el aire riendo, dio una vuelta con ella y le grito

\- Fallaste! – Teatralmente, Chuck estaba fascinado viendo jugar a sus hijos nuevamente, le agradaba esto, la familiaridad, su íntima relación, las confecciones y los secretitos a voces

\- Buenas tardes – Prim ni siquiera desvió la vista del piso para saludar, dejo la mochila en el suelo, para dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Hey! – Miguel la siguió, de cerca su padre y Lucifer preocupados al verla tan deprimida

\- Hija? – Prim se giró en el refrigerador con el enorme pote de helado de chocolate especial de Gabriel

\- Qhueh – Con media cucharada de helado en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos se sentó en un banco intentando conservar el pote muy cerca de ella

\- Oh cariño? Te fue mal? La calva te reprobó?– Miguel se sentó junto a ella, mientras su hermanita devoraba otra cucharada en un estado de pena máxima

\- No, aprhobhamosh con un exchelenthe

\- Entonces bonita? – Lucifer le intento quitar la cuchara, sin mucho éxito

\- No quiero hablar de esto, me pueden dejar sola a mi helado y a mí? – Chuck pidió el espacio a Miguel, se sentó junto a su hija, Prim lo miro algo triste, soportando la pena, para luego meterse otra cucharada a la boca, como si quisiera llenar algún vacío con chocolate

\- Creo que este es el momento para hablar de eso… cuéntanos, estas en un lugar seguro aquí – Lucifer observo a su padre con cara de "y ahora eres comprensivo?" Miguel abrazo a su hermano adivinándole el pensamiento al ex rey del infierno

\- No lo es – Chuck se tensó, algo raro pasaba allí

\- Es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

\- Depende de que tan malo sea lo que paso para ti – Miguel se sentó frente a su hermanita, le tomo las manos frías por el Helado al que abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en eso en un intento de reconfortarla

\- Quieres ir arriba y contármelo? – Prim negó y se volvió a meter en su helado suspirando

\- Hija nos estas asustando – Prim no le contesto, solo volvió a llenar su boca con el chocolatoso postre frio

\- Prim, habla o te hare hablar – Lucifer no solía amenazar a su hermanita, mucho menos después de que Miguel tomara su papel de hermano mayor, pero en temas así, donde Prim daba más ternura que furia, él se metía para controlar la situación

\- Arg ustedes son tan entrometidos, no entienden que existe algo llamado vida privada o espacio personal? – Miguel y Lucifer iban a reaccionar ante esa insolencia cunado Chuck ya le había dado una palmada en mano a su hija

\- No le vuelvas a hablar así a tus hermanos, disculpate Prim – El picor en la mano de Prim le recordó lo que podía arderle la cola si seguía jugando con la paciencia de esos tres, sobre todo si su padre estaba en casa.

\- Perdón Lucy, Mickey – Dejo al fin el bote de helado de lado y empezó a contar su tragedia – En clases de filosofía, uno de los chicos de segundo le había invitado a salir, a lo que Prim le dijo estar comprometida con su novio, el chico de inmediato empezó a reír y le grito lesbiana alegando que Dean era un novio imaginario, para tapar su gusto por las mujeres, ya que nadie había visto al cazador junto a la trigueña antes. Ella se enfadó tanto que explotaron los tubos de la habitación dejándola sin luz y suspendiendo las clases, ahora le dicen bruja y lesbiana. No es que le molestara ser alguna de esas cosas, pero no quería que le siguieran diciendo Cherry – Y eso fue lo que paso…

\- Ya veo y este chico esta en tus clases? – Chuck no sabía qué hacer con el tema, podía intervenir borrando la memoria de todos, eliminando aquel mal entendido, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que verdad sucedió y la mente de Prim no podía ser intervenida.

\- En una, pero es muy popular, viene de una larga lista de Médicos y su linaje le trae fama en la universidad.

\- Cariño, tu linaje es realmente mejor que el del – Lucifer tenía su punto provocando las risas de su hermanita

\- Tienes razón

\- Además, es el quien no soporto ser rechazado por la chica más linda de la universidad – Le ayudo Miguel, Prim se veía mucho más calmada

\- Solo fue un mal día hija, de esos lamentablemente solemos tener muchos, no desesperes frente a nada, para eso estamos tu familia – Chuck al fin pudo arrebatar el famoso Pote con lo poco que le quedaba dentro de las manitos de su hija y abrazarla con fuerza, los hermanos se unieron, en un gran abrazo familiar

\- Aowww, aquí están – Gabriel llego con unas bolsas de dulces, regalos de su nuevo amigo, las dejo en la mesada y se unió al gran abrazo – Los amo tanto

\- Nosotros a ti hijo – Chuck miro a sus retoños, a cada uno, le pareció más bello que el edén, el cielo estaba donde su familia estaba y en esa casa, parecía más el cielo que allá arriba entre las nubes


	11. Satan

Llegada la noche Cas llego a casa, sano, salvo y agotado. Ayudar a Dean y Bobby esta vez fue mucho más de lo que el Ángel Rebelde pudo soportar.

\- Veo que fue más de lo que Dean dijo que sería – En su habitación Gabriel ayudaba a su hermano a despojarse de su ropa para entrar una tina repleta de agua proveniente de las cascadas celestiales, su poder curativo en los Ángeles les ayudaba a sanar cuando las heridas eran muy graves o el fulgor de la batalla hubiera consumido mayor parte de su gracia

\- No fue su culpa, eran demasiado demonios, esta vez de verdad tenían un plan entre manos – Cas se hundió en el agua hasta dejar solo su rostro fuera, Gabriel se quedó pensando por un momento en lo dicho por su hermano, tal vez ellos deberían ir a solucionar el tema, además de esa forma evitarían un segundo apocalipsis si Prim o Miguel se enteraban de algún rasguño a sus cazadores favoritos.

\- Saben porque tantos demonios se han estado reuniendo?

\- No, ninguno ha querido confesar, pero ya lo harán – Castiel se hundió por completo bajo el agua sintiendo los efectos reparadores del agua en su maltratado cuerpo, Gabriel se fue dejándole la privacidad del baño a su hermanito.

\- Hey, sentí que Cas ya está en casa – Chuck atrapo a su hijo saliendo de su habitación algo apresurado camino a la de Miguel

\- Hem si, estaba muy maltratado, le he puesto en agua celestial para que sane, en una hora ya podrás estará con el

\- Que tan maltratado? Lo han herido? – Chuck entro en pánico de solo pensar en Cas herido

\- No, es solo agotamiento, fue difícil el acabar con todo y Cas parecía estar a casi su limite

\- Lo dejaste solo?

\- Esta la tina padre, deja que se reponga

\- No, me refiero a que si esta solo allí en agua celestial, casi en su límite? – Gabriel comprendió de inmediato golpeándose mentalmente, había olvidado por completo lo sucedido con el mismo hace milenios atrás, cuando su padre lo llevo a jugar a la cascada y casi se ahoga cuando el agua lo cubrió por completo, te puede revitalizar como te puede jalar la vida si no estás lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su poder

\- Oh carajos – ambos corrieron de vuelta hasta el baño donde sacaron a un casi inconsciente Castiel, Chuck lo envolvió en una enorme toalla y Gabriel lo seco vistiéndolo con un chasquido de sus dedos

\- Hijo, Castiel, estas bien? Cariño, cariño… despierta. – Castiel se vio en la cama de su hermano con su padre sosteniéndolo como un bebe

\- Estoy… bien, padre no hay de que preocuparse – Chuck se enfureció al verlo así

\- Como es eso?

\- He estado mucho peor, para que preocuparnos ahora? – Chuck dejo a su hijo sobre las sabanas arropándolo, para que descansara

\- No utilices ese tono conmigo Castiel – Gabriel tomo el antebrazo de su padre, suplicándole con la mirada que la dejara pasar, Castiel necesitaba descansar, no otro regaño

\- Cas, me quedare contigo mientras papa y Miguel van por algo de ambrosia al cielo, después de un par de tragos veras como estarás de bien - Chuck iba a abrir la boca para legar a la petición descarada de Gabriel para que los dejara solos, pero decidió que mejor se iría al cielo, de todas formas debía ver como llevaba todo Raphael.

\- Amor, si necesitas algo mas solo llamame bien?

\- Si padre –Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Castiel cayó en un sueño profundo, vigilado muy de cerca por su hermano mayor.

Pasada la media noche, la casa en completo silencio alojaba a tres arcángeles, un ángel rebelde, una semi diosa más humana que diosa y a Dios su padre, todos plácidamente dormidos hasta que un fuerte estruendo los despertó a todos.

\- Miguel lleva a tus hermanos abajo, iré a ver qué sucede

\- Si padre, Prim, Lucy, Gabe… donde esta Gabe? – Miguel se giró a ver a su hermanito al no encontrarlo entro en pánico, pero su padre lo sujeto pro los hombros dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba para sacar a sus hermanos del segundo piso.

\- Hijo, ve… yo me encargo – Miguel orbito junto a sus hermanos hasta la planta baja, obedeciendo muy a regañadientes, solo porque debía proteger a sus hermanos

\- Gabriel? Castiel? – Chuck corrió entre el estruendo y las sacudidas provenientes del pasillo, abrió la puerta encontrando a su hijo menor acurrucado en el piso gritando de dolor, mientras que Gabriel intentaba contenerlo

\- Padre – El suplico en la voz de su hijo le partió el alma, fue corriendo donde se encontraba el pequeño Cas retorciéndose de dolor

\- Que le sucede? – Otro remezón a la casa provoco la caída de ambos al piso

\- No lo sé, despertó bramando

\- Castiel, hijo soy papi, me escuchas bebe? Papi te tiene cielo, por favor respondeme

\- Duele! – El grito volvió a retumbar por toda la casa, una crizadura en el piso provoco el pánico de Chuck, la casa se vendría abajo con los gritos de su hijo.

\- Gabe, voy al cielo, quedate aquí con tus hermanos

\- Pero padre

\- Quedate junto a tus hermanos, no quiero que lo que sea que daño a Castiel los dañe a ustedes.

Gabriel obedeció a su padre orbitando hasta sus hermanos, mientras Dios llevaba a su retoño hasta el cielo donde buscaría la razón a su dolor.

\- Padre! –Cientos de Ángeles aguardaban a su padre junto a Castiel, todos ellos habían sido despertados por el grito de dolor de su hermano, Chuck envió a todos a descansar, pero varios decidieron que mejor era ayudar con sus gracias a dormir a Castiel y así encontrar la fuente de su dolor.

No fue hasta casi dos días después en que uno de los mayores fue a bañar a Castiel y así cambiar sus ropas cubiertas por el sudor que se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que Castiel bramaba de dolor. Sus plumas estaban siendo arrancadas una a una, por una especie de fuerza escondida.

\- Padre quien es el que está haciéndole esto a Castiel?

\- No lo sé hijo, pero lo encontrare y antes de que lo sepa estará muerto.

Chuck viajo a la tierra al bunquer de los Winchester, allí sus hijos junto a Bobby trataban de hallar formas en las que curarían a Castiel de una serie de posibles maldiciones, pero hasta ahora solo tenían conjeturas y teorías

\- Dean, Sam... necesito su ayuda – Ambos cazadores se pusieron a disposición de Dios, sus hijos mayores Miguel y Lucifer también irían junto al todo poderoso en una misión para encontrar al culpable de tal cruel tortura a su pequeño hijo

\- Que terrible monstro podría condenar a un ángel a estar sin sus alas?

\- Creo que esa no es la pregunta hijo – Chuck mordía sus labios para no explotar en ira, cuando tuviese al culpable entre sus manos no existiría forma de salvar a aquella pobre criatura de su venganza.

\- Entonces cual es padre? – Miguel sujeto a Lucifer por los hombros, conteniéndolo, habían sido dos días difíciles buscando posibles culpables.

\- Hermano, no es hora de hacer preguntas, menos una tan incierta.

\- No es tan incierta Mickey, es obvio que quien este detrás de esto pretendía tener una reacción de parte de todos ustedes, sobre todo de Chuck

\- Samuel – Miguel pronuncio el nombre de su amado como si acariciara su alma con una rosa

\- Mickey –Sam ruborizado le dio esa mirada de cachorrito en medio de la lluvia

\- Hey! No es momento para coquetear tortolitos

\- Dean, debes aprender a limpiar esa mente tan sucia, no estoy coqueteando con este adonis, es solo que tu hermano es un genio

\- Yo?... porque?

\- Quieren una reacción de parte de papá, quien sería tan engreído para pedir algo tan peligroso

\- Satán?

\- Exacto

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido hijo, iremos al inframundo

\- No! –Los dos Arcángeles le gritaron a su padre aterrados

\- Es obvio que es una trampa – Le alego Miguel

\- Además que no sabemos a qué nos atenemos – Lucifer con el ceño fruncido apoyo a su hermanito mayor

\- Ellos tienen razón Chuck, si Satán te ha enviado un mensaje tan potente con Castiel, es porque tiene un As bajo la manga – Dean asintió a los alegatos de Sam y Chuck entendió que lo mejor era escuchar lo que tuviesen que decir

\- Si es así, él ya tiene toda mi atención hijos, Castiel está sufriendo una tortura lenta y dolorosa, debo acabar con esa tortura lo antes posible o su hermano quedara irreparablemente dañado.

\- Prim puede ir si tuviera sus dones completos – Lucifer se atrevió a plantearlo única y exclusivamente porque no concebía la sola idea de ver sufrir a su hermanito - Ella es menos poderosa que tú, pero es mucho más que nosotros dos juntos, además que podría pasar desapercibida ante los sellos enoquianos

\- No podrían expulsarla – Concordó Miguel con su hermano

\- Hey! Aladitos, no enviaran a mi Prim al inframundo solo porque ustedes no creen poder con satán

\- Yo fui satán idiota, es obvio que si puedo con él, con lo que no podemos es con no saber a qué nos enfrentamos y ellos no saben sobre Prim.

\- Debemos actuar pronto padre – Miguel y Chuck concordaron que la idea de Lucifer era aprobable.

\- No! Chuck… tu puedes ser mismo Dios pero Prim no saldrá de este bunquer

\- Lo siento Dean, esa no es tu decisión – Dean iba a explotar de furia cuando Prim llego montada en una armadura dorada

\- Milenios que no te veía vestida así hija –Prim sonrió a su padre quien le dio sus dones provocando una luz cegadora llenara el bunquer

\- Prim, no iras… mi amor no te puedo perder – La trigueña se llenó de dulzura por su amado cazador

\- No seas bobo Dean, tu iras conmigo y nada nos sucederá a ambos, sobre todo porque tú no sabes algo que yo si

\- A que te refiere?

\- No te lo puedo decir, ustedes son blancos fáciles a la lectura de mentes de Satán, en cambio yo – Miguel y Lucifer sonrieron con la venganza ganada en sus manos

\- Mi adorable hermanita puede ser tan dulce como fatal Dean, creenos, esta es la mejor forma de salvar a Castiel

\- Muy bien, pero si algo le sucede a Prim, los cazare uno a uno por la eternidad, está claro –Lucifer amaba sacar de sus cacillas al mayor de los cazadores, mientras que Miguel no tan alagado con tremenda amenaza se mordió la lengua ante tan insolencia única y exclusivamente porque la salvación de Castiel estaba en juego.

Dos cazadores buscados en los siete reinos, una semi diosa, acompañados por dos Arcángeles luchadores irrumpieron estruendosamente en la sala favorita de Satán…

\- Valla, valla, valla… miren nada más, a quienes ha traído la noche hasta mi humilde morada –Satán hiso un gesto vago por sobre la abovedada habitación de oro puro, este tipo si gozaba de los pecados capitales pensó Dean.

\- Sabemos que eres tu quien tortura a Castiel – Soltó Dean enojado con el solo hecho de respirar el mismo aire que esa aberración

\- Lo se idiota, esta claro ya que ustedes… - Satán paso la mirada engreída por todos ellos deteniéndose en Prim, la semi diosa le otorgó el placer de observarla hasta que llego a sus ojos turquesa los que se encendieron como dos grandes ampolletas asustando al ser infernal – No han venido por una visita de cortesía

\- Detén esto, ahorrate la humillación y danos la cura, así todos nos iremos a casa en paz – Dean adivino la mirada de satán a Prim, la empezó a proteger con la mitad de su cuerpo, tapándola de la asquerosa mirada

\- Me temo que esta reunión no fue concertada para ustedes, yo busco un pez más gordo que simples Arcángeles y un par de humanos engreídos

\- Yo que tú, pensaría mejor mis palabras Satán – Lucifer limpiaba su espada con todo el descaro característico en el – Veras, estos simples Arcángeles y este par de humanos han movido mas montañas de las que tú has visto en tu corta y patética vida

\- No dudo de su poder Antecesor mío – Miguel gruño ante ese insulto – Dudo de su control sobre estos temas, veras, lo que yo quiero es más grande que ustedes y no me detendré torturando uno a uno a los Ángeles hasta que Dios venga a mi o se quedara sin hijitos alados a quienes mandusquear! – El tono de voz de Satán se elevó provocando el temblor en la bóveda dorada, pero Prim no se movió, fue la única en quedar de pie, lo que llamo de sobre manera la atención del dios del inframundo

\- Quien es la hermosa muchacha que los acompaña, generalmente solo son ustedes y sus horrendas caras barbudas – Dean se iba a lanzar a la yugular de Satán cuando Prim lo sujeto por el brazo con más fuerza de la que el cazador estaba acostumbrado

\- De esto me encargo yo – Satán inundo la habitación con una risa nerviosa y tétrica

\- Tu?! Una simple mortal traída tal vez del pasado, chica alguien debería decirte que en el siglo 21 ya no se estilan las armaduras – Prim abrió la mano y la cerro de un golpe provocando que la voz de diabólico ser se apagara

\- Así está mejor, odio tu tono de voz, más cuando no saben hablar correctamente ante mí – Prim lanzo a Satán contra una de las paredes, luego a otra y así, como un muñeco de trapo sin control sobre sí mismo, Dean reía mientras el diablo era aporreado de un lado al otro.

\- Ya Prim, dejalo hablar, que nos de la cura – Le pido Miguel a su hermana

\- Prim?... – Fue lo primero en pronunciar el aporreado Demonio buscando apoyo en su trono para lograr ponerse semi de pie.

\- La cura o volverás a ser una hoja en el viento – Satán abrió las manos en señal de rendición

\- Está bien, tu ganas niña, te daré la cura, pero antes – Una daga esmeralda lanzada de la manga del diablo dio en pleno abdomen de la trigueña

\- Prim?! Dean iba a morir de rabia y dolor cuando la trigueña tomo la daga desclavándola, y dejándola caer ante los ojos incrédulos del diablo

\- Tu?

\- Yo?

\- Tu debiste morir, esa daga asesinaría al mismo Dios

\- Oh chico, te tengo una noticia – Prim movió su mano dejando al demonio boca abajo sobre su trono – Yo no soy Dios – Camino hasta Satán contorneando las caderas peligrosamente, se inclinó hasta quedar en su rostro sin ningún rastro de dolor por la reciente puñalada – Ahora pequeña rata mal oliente, me dirás la cura o te desollare hasta los huesos con una cuchara oxidada – Satán no lo podía creer, atónito señalo nerviosamente una caja en la mesa de un costado a su trono dorado, Miguel fue por ella y todos desaparecieron de aquella bóveda dorada.

Llegaron al bunquer con la cura, Bobby junto a Gabriel prepararon el tónico descrito en el antiguo libro maltratado por los siglos.

\- Funcionara? – Sam susurro a su padre quien le dio una cara molesta

\- Tu qué crees idiota? Es obvio que funcionara, lo prepare yo muchacho. Ahora alejate que esta parte es la explosiva. – Una enorme nube de polvo rosa pastel se elevó al cielo, las nueves tormentosas abrieron paso a la masa oscilante asemejando un algodón de azúcar.

\- Creo que si funciono, muchas gracias Bobby – Chuck y sus hijos partieron al cielo donde Castiel los aguardaba.

\- Tú no iras con tus hermanos Prim?

\- No Bobby, papá me arrebato mis dones apenas termine la misión – Un suspiro agotado de la dulce niña enterneció al mayor

\- Ven, vamos por un chocolate caliente, este viejo no solo sabe preparar curas para ángeles rebeldes.

Ya en el cielo Castiel parecía haber vuelto a la vida, pero con un pequeño cambio…

\- Mis alas son rosadas – Muy serio Castiel le reclamo a su padre el nuevo look para sus preciosas alas negras

\- Pero son hermosas – Le intento responder su padre mordiéndose la lengua para no reír

\- Es más tu estilo hermano – Lucifer no se aguantó, ni Gabriel, ambos hermanos mayores reventaron en risas, mientras que Miguel abrazaba a un angustiado Castiel

\- Que se supone que hare con mis alas de este color

\- Jovencito, tú con tus alas no harás nada, no puedes volar hasta que te recuperes por completo, en ese momento veremos cómo cambiarlas a su negro original

\- Tal vez Gabriel y Bobby se equivocaron en alguna parte del hechizo – Opino muy cautelosamente Miguel

\- Claro que no, jamás haríamos las alas de Castiel rosadas a sabiendas – Gabriel no parecía muy serio defendiéndose de las acusaciones de su hermano

\- Estas seguro de eso hijo?

\- Padre, me ofendes… no era un momento de bromear con mi hermanito, Cas estaba sufriendo

\- Bueno hijo, son rosadas, pero a lo menos no están siendo arrancadas pluma por pluma – Castiel de solo recordarlo puso una mueca de dolor, que le partió el corazón a los tres mayores.

\- Hey Cassy, que te parece si vamos por una nieve de frutilla, esa es tu favorita – Castiel fusilo con la mirada a Lucifer

\- A mí me gusta la NIEVE… no la nieve de fresa rosa! – Gruño Castiel

\- Lucifer estrella de la mañana – Chuck giro a su hijo y le planto tres fuertes palmadas – Que te he dicho sobre ese tipo de bromas?

\- Aushhh, ya, ya! Si entendí… perdón Cas, solo era para hacerte reír

\- No me hiso gracias Lucy

\- Me perdonas?

\- Si, si te perdono, solo si no le dices a papá cuando salga a volar a la nieve – Cas le guiño un ojo a su hermano, Chuck siguiéndoles el juego corrió tras de sus hijos con la "amenaza" de darle unas buenas nalgadas por intentar engañarlo.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Prim miraba a las flores de Miguel, en el jardín apoyada en la baranda de la terraza en el patio

\- Hey hermosa – Dean abrazo a su novia por la espalda, la delicada figura se veía realmente pequeña delante del enorme cuerpo de Dean – Como estas? – Prim se sonrió al sentir los labios de su amado en su cuello, se dio vuelta a ver a los ojos verde peligro que tanto amaba

\- Estoy algo cansada

\- Debió ser agotador recuperar tus dones – Prim le dio una sonrisa triste a su cazador favorito

\- Que sucede?

\- No es nada… solo me da algo de pena

\- Que cosa?

\- Que podría hacer mucho más que solo asistir a la universidad… sabes?

\- Te refieres a tus milagros?

\- Si…

\- Creí que solo podías hacer milagros, me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que te encargaste de Satán

\- Dean!

\- Que? Fue muy sexy, toda poderosa, con esa armadura… - Prim le dio su mirada entre las pestañas que tanto amaba Dean y él le regalo su sonrisa de medio lado, provocando una risita nerviosa en su amada Prim, la sujeto por las caderas hasta dejarla sentada en la baranda de la terraza, quedando entre sus piernas besando delicadamente a su hermosa novia, torturándola un poco, hasta que ni el mismo aguanto el deseo de profundizar el beso.

\- Te amo – Prim sintió como si le hubiesen dejado caer una cascada de mariposas en la boca del estomago

\- Saber que te amo y tú me amas, es la razón por la que no desespero al saber que mis dones ya no estarán nunca más

\- Me prometiste que no sería así, lo recuerdas? – Prim asintió a su cazador, Dean se apodero de sus labios arrancándole la cordura a la Primogénita

\- Esto no es justo – Lo reto Prim

\- Que cosa?

\- Tu! Con esos besos puedes pedir la luna y literalmente escribiría tu nombre en ella.

\- En serio?... puedo pedir lo que yo quisiera?

\- Si… lo que desees

\- No permitirás que vuelvan a herirte, te juro que sentí que moría por un segundo Prim, no podía creer que esa daga no provocara ningún daño en ti, lo agradezco en serio, pero fue un milagro

\- tal vez fuiste tú quien me mantuvo viva

\- No es verdad

\- Tu querías que yo sobreviviera, ese fue tu milagro Dean… tú lo querías así

\- Yo creo que tuviste suerte, esa daga asesinaría a Dios, no a su heredera… tu puedes ser herida, sobre todo como humana, por favor, solo prometeme que te cuidaras

\- No es necesario que hagas esto

\- A que te refieres?

\- Que me controles

\- No te estoy controlando Prim, te estoy protegiendo

\- No estoy acostumbrada a eso

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque te seguiré protegiendo hasta que no me queden más días en este mundo.


	12. Mas surras de las que puedes contar

Para un padre, no existe un miedo más grande, que sus hijos puedan ser dañados de alguna forma, pero que uno de tus hijos dañe al otro, eso lo hace el doble de terrorífico.

\- Gabriel, no te muevas de esa esquina!

\- Pero papá!

\- Gabriel no juegues con mi paciencia… - Chuck dejo a su hijo en la esquina de su habitación con las lágrimas frescas corriendo por sus mejillas y la picadura latente que dejo solo el adelanto de la surra que le llegaría por insolente y por hacerle esa broma de mal gusto a su hermano.

\- Lucifer! – Chuck buscaba a su hijo en el cielo desesperadamente

\- Padre, no está en ninguna parte – Miguel se sentía culpable, él había visto las intenciones de Gabriel, pero jamás imagino las consecuencias.

\- Padre, tal vez Lucy no está en el cielo – Castiel también se sentía culpable, el mismo había ayudado sin saber a Gabriel con su plan.

\- Crees que bajo a la tierra?

\- O subió a su lugar

Sobre el cielo se encuentra la puerta a la cuarta dimensión, donde un simple paseo por un pasillo te lleva directo a cualquier parte del universo, para Lucifer su lugar favorito era una rivera entre los anillos de una estrella de protones. Desde allí el cielo se veía muy lejano y todo desaparecía por un momento, incluyendo sus recuerdos… Lucifer se auto torturaba con sus recuerdos, no pasaba un día sin que sintiera la culpa carcomerlo por dentro, todo el sufrimiento gratuito a millones de humanos, a todos sus hermanos en el cielo, todas esas almas a las que masacro. El odio que sintió por su padre y sus hermanos, ahora miraba al pasado y solo podía sentir arrepentimiento por haber perdido tanto tiempo en una estúpida pelea. Todos tenían razón, el solo era un crio haciendo pataleta a su padre y peleando con su hermano mayor por un premio.

\- Es muy hermoso aquí – Chuck se acercó lentamente hasta su pequeño, se sentía como si fuera tomando la confianza de un cachorrito herido – Casi no recordaba este rincón del universo – Lucifer le dio la más triste de las miradas a su padre, Chuck se sentó a su lado temiendo asustarlo y que su hijo desapareciera nuevamente – Hijo… - intento tomar la mano de su pequeño, pero él la alejo rompiendo el corazón de su padre.

\- Padre, no es el momento – Dios respiro profundamente, intentando encontrar la forma de hacer regresar a su hijo a casa

\- Gabriel, su broma… fue realmente estúpida, pero fue solo eso… una broma – Hiso un nuevo intento de tomar la mano de su hijo, esta vez no la retiro, pero si soltó un bufido fastidiado.

\- Gabriel solo dijo lo que todos piensan padre

\- Tú crees que todos piensan eso de ti?

\- Soy el diablo, creador de los demonios, cada pieza de maldad en la tierra y en muchas otras partes, como el inframundo son mi creación.

\- Tú no eres ni siquiera responsable de haber caído del cielo en primer lugar

\- Yo quería destruir a la humanidad

\- Tu solo pedias mi atención hijo, fue mi error, yo soy el único responsable, fui cruel y desalmado… tu pecado fue castigado desmesuradamente, eones lejos de tu familia encerrado en esa jaula sin posibilidad de salir… convertí a mi hijo más amado en un monstro solo porque mi orgullo y mi ego no me permitieron tomar en cuenta tus opiniones, para mí que un hijo se revelara contra mí y me desobedecieras, fue suficiente para desecharte.

Había recibido las disculpas de su padre en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca antes lo había escuchado decir que era su culpa, por mucho tiempo lo pensó y sintió de esa forma, pero ahora que lo escuchaba desde sus labios, sabía que no era así.

\- Sabes que pienso?

\- Me gustaría saber tesoro – Lucifer relajo su postura permitiéndole a su padre abrazarlo, sostener a su pequeño rebelde.

\- Pienso en que la jaula fue como un tiempo fuera

\- Es una teoría interesante

\- Es decir, tu deseabas que yo te hiciera caso, eso es verdad… pero yo tampoco hice la otra parte sencilla – Su padre soltó una carcajada algo cansada

\- Ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho

\- Pero yo tarde mucho tiempo en arrepentirme y en pedir perdón…

\- Crees que te mande al rincón a pensar?

\- Si

\- Pues es cierto, en algún momento fue lo que pensé… creí que te arrepentirías y lo hiciste, pero no fue hasta que hable contigo, mi error fue escuchar a mi ego, pensar que tu volverías arrepentido sin que yo hiciera nada más que esperarte.

\- Ambos nos equivocamos padre

\- Soy tu padre Lucifer, yo soy el real responsable y también tengo la responsabilidad frente a este suceso, tú no te debes seguir sintiendo triste ni infeliz cada vez que uno de tus hermanos o alguien quiera herirte, provocarte con tu pasado… ese pasado esta perdonado y debe ser olvidado.

\- No quiero olvidarlo padre – Chuck beso el tope de la coronilla de su hijo, Lucifer se acurruco entre los brazos de su padre, ya no se sentía solo, ni culpable, simplemente protegido en ese rincón del universo junto a esa rivera, sentado junto a su padre sintiendo los enormes brazos conteniendo el océano de emociones y culpabilidad que le había agobiado solo hace unos momentos atrás

\- Debemos ir a casa bebe…

\- Aun no papá… por favor… no quiero enfrentarlos a todos

\- Tu no hiciste nada malo hijo

\- Arroje los panecillos de Marie al suelo y empuje a Castiel… lo acuse terriblemente frente a todos – Lucifer se sentía avergonzado por su actitud infantil, pero le había dolido terriblemente la actitud de Gabriel.

\- Castiel te está buscando, estoy seguro de que tu hermanos solo desea verte de vuelta en casa y con lo que respecta a los panecillos, mañana ayudaras a Marie con la cocina, está claro?

\- Si padre

\- Así me gusta, ahora vamos a casa, que aún tengo a un pequeño en tiempo fuera mirando la esquina

\- Gabriel debe estar odiándome, lo estas castigando porque sobre reaccione con todo

\- Lucifer estrella de la mañana, te juro que no quería hacer esto, pero ya no me estas dejando salida – Dios giro a su hijo doblándole un poco el antebrazo, manteniéndolo a su alcance, bajo su pesada mano una docena de veces provocando los gritos y alaridos de su hijo

\- Pero porqueeee… snif snif – El pequeño se sobaba la colita corriéndose del alcance de su padre

\- Tengo que darte la versión completa para que tu cerebro funcione y entiendas de una buena vez?

\- Estábamos en una conexión aquí! Buena onda papi! Porque me diste esas… eso! – Dios siempre se reía de lo mucho que sus hijos evitaban la palabra con N, jamás nombraban las nalgadas.

\- Si cariño, estábamos en una "conexión" pero tú no dejas de culparte por todo y por sentir que mereces lo que dijo Gabriel aunque fuese en broma.

\- Pero… es que

\- Quieres la versión completa?

\- No papi – Lucifer se sobaba calladito la picadura en su retaguardia, mientras caminaba de la mano de papa hasta casa.

Una vez en su hogar Lucifer fue recibido por todos con abrazos, sobre todo de Castiel y Miguel

\- Perdoname hermano, de verdad que no sabia

\- No Cas, soy yo el que te debe pedir disculpas, te acuse injustamente

\- Lucy, lo sentimos mucho – Miguel estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por un momento pensó que perdería a su hermano nuevamente.

\- Mickey… yo – Lucifer no término la frase, su hermano lo envolvió en un abrazo, callándolo por completo.

\- Vamos a casa Lucy, no importa nada más… Castiel, tu también vienes con nosotros

Castiel se encontraba mucho mejor de sus alas, gracias a una nueva pócima de Gabriel ya no eran rosadas, ahora lucían su negro radiante, voló por varios días para fortalecerlas y su padre les había dicho que volverían a la tierra en unos días, pero con todo el lio del día de los inocentes decidieron que sería mejor volver lo antes posible.

\- Iremos con Gabriel en unas horas, cuídense mucho y no más problemas por favor

\- Si padre – Los tres seres celestiales prometieron a su padre, levitando de vuelta a casa.

En su habitación Gabriel seguía pegado a la pared pensando ya con la mente fría lo mal que fue todo, para él era solo un día más de los inocentes, la forma en la que se desmorono su plan como una enorme torre de naipes, fue todo un desastre.

\- Gabriel – Chuck apareció detrás de él, llamándolo, pero no quiso voltear o responder tenía miedo, sabía lo que se merecía pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser castigado por su padre, prefería que el departamento de los coscorrones fuera de Miguel y que su padre lo abrazara cuando estaba enfermo o triste o cansado… - Hijo, ven a sentarte un momento para que hablemos

\- Tu no quieres hablar conmigo papa, solo quieres darme las… esa cosa que me "gane a pulso" – Tal vez sonó un poco más rebelde de lo que realmente quería sonar, pero no era esa su intención.

\- Gabriel… Cuida tu tono, tus modales y ven a conversar con tu padre – Chuck no tuvo que seguir hablando, Gabriel sabía muy bien que jugaba con fuego cuando de la paciencia de su padre se trataba.

\- Perdón – Se acercó lentamente hasta su padre, Chuck le palmeo un costado de la cama para indicarle donde sentarse. Esta será la última vez que me siente cómodamente en muchos días, pensó para sí mismo Gabriel.

\- Así me gusta, ahora hijo, quiero que me cuentes, con lujo de detalle… En que carajos estabas pensando?! – Su padre jamás decía groserías, ni se las permitía a ellos, así supo que estaba realmente jodido.

\- Padre – Fue una exclamación involuntaria, por el asombro de escuchar ese lenguaje en quien le lavo innumerables veces la boca con jabón por decir una palabrota.

\- Vamos Gabriel, estoy esperando tu explicación – El Arcángel se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama agotado, no solo por las horas de pie en el rincón, sino que porque estaba harto de haber sido un idiota bromista por tanto tiempo y seguir siéndolo aunque en menor cantidad, lo seguía siendo.

\- Hoy es el día de los inocentes en la tierra y yo… bueno… no me enorgullece, me enorgullecía antes, pero ahora es realmente vergonzoso padre – Chuck se acomodó en el respaldo mirando a su hijo relajadamente mientras le contaba su historia.

\- Continua por favor

\- No es fácil sabes?

\- Tesoro, te aconsejo hacer tu mejor esfuerzo en esto

\- Yo… es solo que mi día favorito del año era este día, es como mi navidad. Podía hacer bromas a los humanos, siempre elegía a los peores… los violadores, los pedófilos, a un sinfín de curas pederastas… era una locura padre, invente mundos alternos y cree tantas realidades, creo que un par aún siguen perdidos entre las páginas de algún libro viejo.

\- Pero aquí en el cielo hijo mío…

\- Sé que empecé muy mal mi historia, sé que piensas que elegí a Lucifer como el peor del cielo, pero no es así. Amo a mi hermano, lo respeto mucho, yo solo quería hacer una bromita, solo que no se hacerlas bien cuando no se trata de torturar a alguien y en este caso todo salió tan mal.

\- No pretendías usar este día para castigar a Lucifer o si Gabriel? – Gabriel se enderezo de inmediato, indignado miro a su padre con cara de horror puro

\- Jamás! Me ofendes padre! Amo a mi hermano, nunca he querido hacerle daño, esto fue un gran error tras otro, se suponía que todo seria para cambiar la jaula por una habitación llena de libros y dulces para todos en el cielo, no un recordatorio de cómo fue ser encerrado… ahora que lo digo en voz alta, me doy cuenta de mi error, fue una broma de mal gusto

\- Eso es un eufemismo hijo, sé que tus intenciones no fueron lastimar a Lucifer y que solo querías hacer una broma algo pesada, pero tu hermano se vio encerrado en esa jaula nuevamente y tú le dijiste muchas cosas feas

\- Fue un enorme error de cálculo, ese no era yo padre, era un simple doble de esencia, uno que no usaba hace mucho y que tenía mis conocimientos anteriores, jamás pensé que le diría todas esa barbaridades a Lucifer, yo fui tan estúpido

\- Fuiste descuidado, hostil e irracional. Provocaste consecuencias que no pudiste controlar y hoy tendrás un recordatorio marcado en tu bromista colita por varios días hijo, te lo juro.

\- Por favor, podemos dejarlo así? Me siento muy mal y Lucifer no me perdonara jamás, no sabes el dolor de perder a mi hermano nuevamente

\- No seas melodramático Gabriel, tu hermano te ama como tú a él y sabe que esto fue una simple broma, una de muy mal gusto por decir poco… pero una broma, lo que si te dolerá y esto te lo puedo prometer, es tu trasero por hacer semejante tontería! Desde ahora en adelante están prohibidas las bromas en el día de los inocentes que no incluyan lentes con ojos saltones o serpientes de papel en un tubo de papas fritas. Está claro?

\- Si papi – Gabriel abandono toda su fuerza y se largó a llorar desconsolado, solo quería que todo pasara pronto, Chuck odiaba castigar a sus hijos mientras estos estaban triste o llorando, pero en este caso le ayudaría un poco a acortar la surra, la verdad solo quería estar con sus hijos en casa comiendo una rica cena para después ir a ver unas películas, como lo venían haciendo hace meses en la tierra.

\- Calma hijo, esto pasara pronto y espero que después de esta surra no haya otra por volver a hacer tremenda idiotez.

Las nalgadas bajaron una a una a conciencia, Chuck le dejo muy marcado a fuego que sus bromas ya no eran bien recibidas…

\- Te prohíbo volver a usar un doble de esencia con tus hermanos!

\- Owww, snif… si papi… aoww lo juro

\- No volverás a usar ese lenguaje tan barbárico con ninguno de tus hermanos!

\- Aowww! Pero si no fui yo!

\- Fuiste tú en algún punto de tu existencia Gabriel! No utilices una excusa que solo agrava tu falta

\- Perdón… nunca más, lo juro papi, pero ya para! Duele mucho

\- Es la idea hijo, dejar una muy marcada razón para pensar, junto en tu colita bromista

Fueron a lo menos cincuenta nalgadas y un largo discurso de parte de Dios a su Arcángel bromista, se le partía el alma de solo escuchar a su hijo implorar por un poco de piedad, pero sabía que si no era duro ahora tendría que repetir esa conversación en algún punto.

\- Ya cariño, ya está… shhh, tranquilo respira – Gabriel lloraba desconsolado provocando en su padre la necesidad de abrazarlo y consolarlo por siempre.

\- Lo siento mu mu muchoooo – Sin lograr que su hijo parara de llorar, Chuck se transportó con su hijo hasta su casa en la tierra, cuando llegaron Gabriel colgaba de los brazos de su padre.

Miguel y Lucifer descansaban como dos angelitos en la cama del mayor, miguel sostenía a su hermanito, se notaban las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de ambos, Chuck suspiro enternecido, había sido un día muy emocional para todos.

\- Shhh Gabe, no hagamos ruido… iremos abajo donde Castiel y Prim nos esperan – Gabriel asintió a su padre, Chuck lo dejo por sus propios pies…

\- No puedo dejar de llorar – Gabriel suspiraba entre pucheros, intento no seguir haciendo ruido para no despertar a sus hermanos, pero se le hacía demasiado deificó conseguir la calma que tanto añoraba.

\- Tranquilo bebe, vamos abajo, ven… con un gran tazón de helado te sentirás mucho mejor – Gabriel intento pensar en el chocolatozo premio, pero tampoco lo consolaba.

Al llegar abajo, encontraron a Prim jugando con Castiel, el Ángel aparecía objetos pequeños en sus manos, sin que Prim los viera y ella adivinaba pasando sus manos para saber que eran.

\- La pluma de newton – Castiel sostenía el objeto en la mano cerrada delante de Prim, ella se mordía la lengua pensando en que podía ser

\- Cerca, casi le aciertas – Castiel parecía estar entretenido jugando con su hermana, para el estar con ella era un regalo, mientras que para Prim el sentir a su familia tan naturalmente era más preciado que el mejor de los tesoros.

\- Es una pluma, pero no de Newton?

\- No exactamente

\- No es una pluma… oh! Claro… el tintero de newton!

\- Exacto – Castiel grito contento mientras Prim aplaudía emocionada.

\- Sabía que era algo para escribir

Gabriel intentaba detener su llanto mientras que Chuck abrazaba a su pequeño mirando enternecido a sus hijos, se reprochó el tiempo tan extenso que prohibió a Prim conectar con sus hermanos, pensaba que si Prim iba al cielo los ángeles se confundirían y no la respetarían como Dios cuando llegara el momento. Cuan equivocado estaba con todo, puedes ser el mismo Dios y aun así cometer más errores de los que pudiera pensar.

\- Gabe! – Castiel sintió a su hermano, voló a abrazarlo – Hermano, estas bien? Calma está todo bien ahora – Gabriel se abrazó de Castiel como si se le fuera la vida en eso, llorando el alma, angustiado.

\- Papi – Prim se colgó del cuello de su padre, Chuck agradeció ese abrazo, era bueno volver a sentir a su hija con él, la había extrañado mientras permanecían ene l cielo cuidando a Castiel.

\- Hija, como estas pequeña mía?

\- Creo que mejor que tu papi… - Prim le dio una mirada por sobre el hombro de su padre a sus hermanos

\- También lo creo tesoro – Chuck beso la frente de su hija, produciendo la paz que tanto necesitaba

\- Tal vez Gabe necesite hablar con Lucy, el también estaba muy angustiado, Miguel lo tuvo que llevar s u habitación a dormir…

\- Padre, iré con Gabe a su habitación, nos vemos en unas horas – Castiel no dijo mas solo despareció junto a su lloroso hermano mayor, ni siquiera espero la autorización de su padre… -Prim ahorco a su padre en un fuerte abrazo

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta papi, deja que ellos se recuperen, veras como al final del día todo se resuelve y para mañana el sol brillara con más fuerza

\- Algunas veces me sorprende de sobremanera tu madurez hija

\- Hummmm, recuerda eso cuando me castigues por salir tarde

\- No más problemas hija, ya tengo la cuota del año copada con tus hermanos

\- No me pretendo portar mal, es solo que los accidentes pasan

\- No cometas ningún accidente o yo accidentalmente dejare caer mi mano en tu accidentada colita muchas veces

\- Entendido – Prim y su padre fueron por un poco de helado para mantener las noticias al día


	13. Si yo lo digo, tu lo haces

\- Miguel? – Gabriel llevaba un buen rato buscando a su hermano, había buscado dentro de la casa, fuera de esta, en el bunquer, las habitaciones de los hermanitos y hasta en algunos sitios de la ciudad que eran del agrado de su hermano mayor, como la biblioteca central, los museos y algunos café donde servían el chocolate caliente italiano favorito de la espada del cielo – Donde demonios te has metido! – Ya frustrado y sin más ideas de donde buscar a su hermanito, decidió subir al cielo y ver si su padre lo había llamado sin que nadie más supiera.

\- Aun no encuentras a tu hermano? – Chuck, perdón… Dios, levanto la vista de sus pergaminos, justo en el instante en el que el menor de los Arcángeles aparecía ante su presencia. Encontrando los ojitos tristes de su pequeño, dejo los pergaminos y abrió los brazos en una clara invitación al consuelo de su viejo padre.

\- Se está escondiendo de mí? – El puchero triste en el rostro de su hijo lo hiso enternecer

\- Estoy seguro de que ese no es el propósito de Miguel cariño… - Pronto el rostro de su hijo menor se metía en el hueco de su cuello buscando refugio de sus propios pensamientos. Bien sabia Dios como Gabriel aún se sentía culpable por abandonar el cielo y a sus hermanos y esa culpa lo llevaba a sentir la inseguridad del amor de sus hermanos profesaban por el en la actualidad.

\- Entonces cuál es? Lo he llamado el día entero, lo he buscado en cada rincón de la casa, el bunquer hasta por la ciudad y nada… Cuando lo llamo tampoco ha venido – El nudo en la garganta de su hijo era palpable, si no intercedía pronto tendría a un angelito lloroso en sus brazos.

\- Cariño, Miguel está en una misión… Estoy seguro de que te ha escuchado, simplemente ha estado ocupado, eso es todo – Gabriel se tensó de inmediato, se separó del brazos de su padre y le dio una mirada acusadora

\- Enviaste a Miguel a una misión y ninguno fue capaz de avisarme! He estado el día entero llamando a mi hermano y ninguno pudo bajar o enviar un pequeño mensaje de texto?! – la indignación en Gabriel era tal, que su tono de voz se elevó varios tonos más de los que el quería en un principio. Provocando en su padre una mirada de desaprobación

\- Hijo, baja el tono, estás hablando con tu padre no con uno de tus hermanos. Si no te hemos contado nada, no ha sido por querer preocuparte – Dios intento calmar a su pequeño indignado

\- Que parte de lo he buscado todo el día! No has entendido! – Indiscutiblemente su padre estaba en ese momento reuniendo cada molécula de paciencia en su interior, para no caerle a su hijo con el regaño que tenía en el fondo de su garganta.

\- Lo siento – En ese momento Miguel apareció algo mal herido a disculparse con su hermanito Gabriel

\- Miguel! – Padre e hijo corrieron a tomar el peso alicaído del mayor de los Arcángeles.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien – Intento disimular lo mejor que pudo sus heridas, sin ningún éxito de su parte, Gabriel y su padre lo llevaron de vuelta a la tierra, donde lo cuidarían mejor en su habitación.

\- Quedate quieto – Chuck intentaba estirar las alas de su hijo para curarlo rápidamente y evitar el sufrimiento en su pequeño guerrero, pero Miguel no cooperaba con su padre, desatando la ira del todo poderoso – Miguel espada del cielo, si no te quedas quieto ahora mismo, te dolerá otra parte más de tu cuerpo, ahora dejame trabajar en tus alas!

\- Papi, dale tregua, está muy adolorido, no creo que amenazarlo con una tunda sea lo mejor – Gabriel intento abogar por su hermanito mayor, provocando en Miguel una sonrisa famélica, muy distinta a su usual sonrisa del millón de dólares, tan característica en él.

\- Obedeceré, lo hare… solo no te enfades más con Gabe - Chuck dejo caer por un momento la cabeza, viendo con ternura a sus pequeños que algún día le sacaran mas canas de las que ya tenia

\- Bien, Gabriel, toma las manos de Miguel… Hijo respira muy profundo… a la cuenta de tres, jalare su ala y la pondré de vuelta en su lugar… esta bien? – Los dos Arcángeles asintieron a las órdenes de su padre, Chuck elevo el ala de su hijo y empezó a contar – Uno… Dos – Sin previo aviso jalo el ala del mayor, provocando un grito ensordecedor que hiso retumbar la casa entera.

\- Dijiste al maldito tres! – Aulló adolorido por el jalón repentino

\- Lenguaje Miguel! – Lo regaño su padre traspasando parte de su esencia a su hijo para terminar de sanar el ala y un par de magullones mas

\- Al carajo con el lenguaje! Dolió! No estaba preparado… - Se quejó infantilmente provocando una risa en el interior de su padre, que por supuesto no exteriorizo, porque debía ser firme en el respeto a su presencia.

\- Esa no es excusa Miguel – Sin previo aviso Chuck le soltó dos palmadas por sobre la ropa, sin demasiada fuerza, pero aun así Miguel sollozo por cada una de ella, sentido por ser regañado por su padre

\- Bien, basta de drama… ahora alguno me puede explicar por qué carajos no me avisaron que mi hermano estaría en batalla y saldría así de lastimado?! - Los aludidos se dieron una mirada cómplice, que puso aún más nervioso a Gabriel – Esta bien, sino me quieren en sus vida basta con que lo digan – Gabriel se preparaba para marcharse, cuando Miguel lo detuvo

\- Fue mi culpa Gabe, no culpes a papa por esto – Chuck le dio una mirada de disculpas a su hijo menor, intentando traspasar algo de calma al Arcángel mensajero, sin mucho éxito en su intento.

\- No lo culpo a él, los culpo a ambos! Estuve el día entero buscando a Miguel! Y resulta de que tu supiste todo el tiempo donde estaba! Y no solo eso! Esta herido y en peligro… Carajos! Podría haberlo ayudado

\- Que les sucede a ustedes dos con el lenguaje el día de hoy?! – Chuck perdía la paciencia y comenzaba a gritar al igual que Gabriel

\- No me pidas lenguaje cuando me tuviste el día entero con el alma en un hilo y no fuiste capaz de dar una sola señal de que mi hermano estaba en un lugar peligroso.

\- Porque te estaba protegiendo! – Grito Miguel enojado por la situación

\- Protegiéndome! Mirate Miguel, apenas si te mantenías en pie hace unos segundos atrás

\- Y tu hubieses quedado peor

\- No soy una cria! Para que me protejas de un peligro que ni siquiera me has dicho de que se trata

\- Fue Almeida! – Termino gritando agotado Miguel el nombre de la más poderosa enemiga del Arcángel mensajero.

\- Almeida… Estas bromeando? Almeida te hiso esto'? Padre tu… - Gabriel se giró a su padre quien mantenía la mirada baja, intentando encontrar las palabras para describir a su hijo por qué no le habían contado nada

\- Fue Almeida quien le entrego a Satán la daga que asesinaría a nuestro padre – Gabriel movió las fichas del ajedrez en su mente, hasta que encontró la combinación perfecta

\- Almeida quería asesinar a nuestro padre?... solo por… venganza?

\- Ella ya no es más un problema – Gabriel no pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta, por un segundo vio todo rojo, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Miguel por asesinar a Almeida y por otro lado, quería haber sido el mismo quien le quitara la vida a esa mal nacida.

\- Sabes que fue para protegerte – Chuck intento abrazar a Gabriel pero este no se lo permitió

\- Protegerme? Donde estuviste para protegerme cuando Miguel y Raphael tomaron el control de cielo he padre? Donde estabas tú cuando Almadia me sedujo y sufrí en sus brazos hasta que por una suerte infinita logre separarme de ella… donde estabas tú cuando tus hijos te necesitábamos! He?! Enviaste a Miguel a morir en tu nombre, sin ayuda de nadie!

\- Yo si tuve ayuda hermano – Gabriel se giró a Miguel, quien tenía el rostro cansado y el alma media rota por haber traicionado a su hermanito menor

\- De que hablas? Acaso todos sabían excepto yo? Por eso no había nadie en casa o en el bunquer? Fuiste con Sam? – Miguel se dejó caer en su cama ya sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con su hermano

\- Debíamos actuar, fue lo que hice, te pido disculpas por haberlo hecho a tus espaldas , pero quiero que entiendas que fue por tu bien… no quería que algo te sucediera en manos de esa arpía

\- Porque? Temías que Almeida me volviese a seducir?

\- No… temía que te volviera a dañar como lo hiso la primera, la segunda y la tercera y la décima quinta vez.

\- No confiaste en mi

\- Yo lo ordene hijo, tu hermano solo recibió órdenes y trajo una victoria, ahora dejaremos a Miguel descansar, se lo merece y mañana le pedirás disculpas por tu actitud

\- Yo no me disculpare con ninguno de ustedes

\- Oh… si lo harás… porque te juro hijo, mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo estas alcanzando – Sin dejarle espacio a seguía reclamándole a Miguel o a el mismo, transporto a su hijo hasta el cielo, donde lo sentó frente a él, dispuesto a dejarle claro que él era el padre y quien daba las órdenes, a quien s ele debía respeto y por sobre todas las cosas obediencia.

\- Si me vas a azotar hazlo ya! Porque eso no quitara el enojo que llevo dentro, ustedes me traicionaron. No solo me mintieron, sino que me pase el día entero pensando en que mi hermano ya no me quería hablar y tú lo sabias! Y me dejaste pensarlo, simplemente para mantener su mentira

\- Nadie te ha mentido, simplemente te lo contaríamos una vez estuviera todo controlado, yo mismo no pude acompañar a tus hermanos porque eso significaría ponernos en peligro a todos, Almeida podría habernos asesinado a ti y a mi si hubiésemos actuado. En cambio tus hermanos, los Winchester podían controlar la situación y eliminar la amenaza

Gabriel bajo la cabeza, encontrando de pronto muy interesante el piso y sus zapatos, si había sobreactuado un poco y para ser justos, el mismo no habría dejado ir a ninguno de sus hermanos si supiera el peligro al que se podían exponer con una arpía como Almeida

\- Gabriel… espero una respuesta de parte tuya

\- ….

\- Parecías tener respuesta para todo hace unos minutos

\- … yo

\- Tu?

\- Lo siento

\- No Gabriel, lo vas a sentir! Jugaste lo suficiente con la paciencia de este viejo y no estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando que me contradigan mis hijos cada vez que una de mis decisiones no les parezca a sus señorías

\- No fue esa mi intención padre

\- Si fue esa tu intención Gabriel, no intentes bajar el perfil a tus acciones.

\- Yo perdí la cabeza por un momento

\- Exactamente por eso decidí no decirte sobre Almeida y dejarte ocupado buscando a Miguel, era algo inocente que buscaras a tu hermano por un par de horas.

\- No fue justo Padre

\- Lo fue si sigues vivo

\- Almeida no quería mi cabeza

\- Quería la mía y por hacerme daño tomaría la tuya, como casi toma la de tu hermana

\- Prim?

\- Ella está bien, esta con Bobby y Dean en este momento

\- Y Lucy?

\- Tu hermano se encuentra bien, fueron junto a Sam a cuidar de Miguel

\- Entiendo y Cas?

\- Esta aquí, no permitiría que se volviera a topar con los maleficios de esa bruja, la última vez que fue arrasado por ella

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien padre

\- Esa arpía hiso el suficiente daño Gabriel

\- Y ahora… - Gabriel levanto la mirada a su padre, asustado del lio en el que se había metido, por su impulsividad y su falta de control de ira – Tu?

\- Yo… - Dios todo poderoso adivinaba a su hijo con solo un simple gesto de su retoño, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía con el… Estaba arrepentido y no sabía cómo salir de esa

\- Me vas a … tu sabes? – Dios levanto las cejas, provocando en Gabriel un remolino de afluxiona

\- A que? – Estaba mal jugar con el sentimiento de miedo de su hijo por la surra que le llegaría, pero no podían culparlo… o sí?

\- A castigarme?

\- Te lo buscaste

\- Debo concederte eso

Sin mucha ceremonia Dios tomo a su hijo en su regazo, Gabriel intento tomar su castigo de forma humilde y no seguir reclamándole a su padre por cada cosa que había sucedido ese día, aun así su estoicismo duro poco al sentir la primera fuerte nalgada en su desprotegida colita

\- Oawwww… padre, hablemos

\- Ya no hay nada que hablar Gabriel

\- Pero padre eowwww

\- Silencio, te lo has ganado a pulso, cada una de las nalgadas que recibirás hoy, son por tu desobediencia

\- Aowwwww

\- Por esas palabrotas

\- Aowww

\- Por insultar a tu hermano

\- Perdon! Aosu

\- Por creer que puedes mandar a tu propio padre

\- Aow! Aoushhh! Aowww… lo seinto! Lo siento!

\- Oh si, de eso me voy a encargar yo

Las nalgadas siguieron cayendo una tras otra, provocando los gritos y el llanto del pequeño problema de su hijo menor. El nudo en el estómago de Chuck crecía con cada grito de su hijo, pero no se podía detener y dejar un mal mensaje, Gabriel debía entender que su padre hablaba y el hacía caso.

\- Papi... perdón!

\- Ya está cariño, dos más y todo estará perdonado – Gabriel cerro fuertemente los ojos y se agarró del pantalón de su padre, cojinete aire para soportar las últimas dos, que siempre eran las más fuertes.

\- Aowwwww! Perdón papito, perdón perdón! Aowwwwwww!

Dios acurruco rápidamente a su hijo, arrullándolo en su pecho, soportando el peso del pequeño ángel lloroso, susurrándole suavemente cuanto lo amaba.

\- Papi, lo siento, de verdad lo siento

\- Lo se cariño, ya paso todo

\- Pero duele

\- Lo se cariño, ese es un recordatorio para que entiendas que si papa dice blanco tu no me gritas negro

\- Nunca más papito

\- Bien! Ese es mi muchacho, te sientes mejor?

\- Si… - Gabe se acurruco un poco más contra el gran pecho de su padre

\- Entonces debemos volver a casa

\- No podemos quedarnos un momento más? - Gabriel sentía la vergüenza de que todos lo viesen con los ojos llorosos, sabrían lo que habría pasado con papa.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero tus hermanitos también necesitan de papa

\- Es verdad, pero por ahora eres solo mío

\- 5 minutos

\- Wii!


	14. Carajos

\- Prim, relajate o esto no va a funcionar – Bobby intentaba por décima cuarta vez curar el brazo de la pequeña de sus ojos, como le decía en secreto a Prim. Para el viejo cazador que Sam tuviese algo con Miguel estaba muy bien, no tenía ningún problema de hecho, pero Dean, Dean le había llevado una hija, lo que el gran cazador siempre soñó. Y debía cuidarla, tarea muy difícil si esa niña insistía en ir a meter su muy humano trasero a batalla.

\- Ardeee… aoushhh ardeeee! – Prim sollozaba contra la camiseta de franela de Dean, mientras el mayor de los wínchester la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía sin hacerle daño

\- Lo se amor, pero debe curar la herida o se va a infectar – Bobby miraba a la escena enfadado por tener que curar de esa manera a Prim, cuando los Hermanitos súper poderosos de la semi diosa podrían actuar curándola en un instante.

\- Donde están los idiota de los Aladitos esos! Ellos podrían curar a Prim en un segundo! – Termino de explotar el cazador. Provocando una mirada de disculpas en Prim, que lo hiso sentir aun peor – No te asuste pequeña, es solo que ellos podrían curar esa herida muy rápido y te ahorraríamos el ardor y luego cocerla

\- Cocerla! – Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos, espantada de solo pensar en una aguja atravesando su piel de lado a lado.

\- No serán necesarias las puntadas a la hermosa piel de mi hermanita – En ese momento Lucifer estrella de la mañana entro en gloria y majestad a salvar a su hermanita de los actos barbáricos tan propios de los cazadores.

\- Lucy! – La misma Prim había alentado a Lucifer a cuidar de Miguel, ya que el mayor de los Arcángeles se encontraba en mucho peor estado que ella. Se arrepintió apenas se dio cuenta de la gran herida que atravesaba todo el largo de su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la bruja había dado un certero golpe y que no se curaba aunque tuviese sus poderes, cuando regreso a la tierra su padre la dejo nuevamente como humana en forma automática, lo que impidió que esta sanara y dejándola al estilo humano, en manos de Bobby y Dean., quienes podían amarla con el alma, aunque eso no los hacia más delicados o menos neandertales a la hora de curar una herida abierta.

\- Así es, Lucy ha llegado a salvar tu hermosa piel, de quedar agujereada de por vida por este par de monos sin pelo – Lucifer adoraba burlarle de Dean, no de Bobby, pero estaba dentro del saco y amaba ser adorado por su hermanita frente a Dean, digamos que le daba cierto regocijo saber que ella lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, aunque el cazador estuviese en medio.

\- Gracias a tu padre arrastraste tu feo trasero hasta aquí, estrellita de la mañana, haz tu jodido trabajo y cura a Prim! A pasado demasiado tiempo con esa maldita herida sangrando y abierta, podría infectársele… idiota!

\- Mmmm – Gruño antes de tocar la frente de la menor y curar la fea herida, dejando tan solo la tela manchada de su sangre y un montón de lágrimas surcando el rostro de la primogénita.

\- Gracias Lucy… como esta Miguel? – Lucifer le sonrió a su hermanita y la jalo junto a él para sentarla en sus rodillas, en parte para consolarse el mismo, y a Prim y en parte para molestar al Winchester.

\- Mickey se quedó junto a Sam en casa, padre ya lo había curado

\- Papa esta aqui?

\- No, subió con Gabe, por lo que nos contó Mickey… no le fue muy bien que digamos

\- Pobre Gabe, él no tenía culpa de nada

\- No pero su bocaza si, al parecer hiso enfadar al viejo, pero eso es harina de otro costal... Yo venía a hablar otro asunto contigo– el ex rey del infiero estaba a punto de disculparse con su hermanita cuando esta lo callo

\- No te atrevas Lucy, esto no fue tu culpa. Almeida tenía un conjuro poderoso bajo la manga y esta vez yo no tuve tanta suerte

\- No fue suerte lo que te salvo la vida, fue Dean – En un gesto que no repetiría en toda la existencia Lucifer le dio un agradecimiento silencioso al Cazador, este disfruto del momento y le sonrió de medio lado al Diablo, entregándole una cerveza en ofrenda de paz

\- Bien! Somos una extraña familia feliz nuevamente, ahora, si me disculpa. Este viejo saco de huesos necesita una larga ducha y una cama – Bobby le dio un beso a su hijo mayor, otro a la pequeña Prim y por ultimo una mirada de agradecimientos a Lucifer, por sanar a Prim y evitarle el tener que cocerle esa enorme herida a sangre fría.

\- Creo que nosotros también nos retiraremos a dormir, Dean… - Lucifer estaba dispuesto a llevar a su hermanita con él, aunque la semi diosa tenía otros planes en mente

\- Te puedes adelantar? Quisiera hablar con Dean… en privado – lucifer tuvo que aguantar las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al cazador, no solo por la petición de su hermanita, sino que también por la mirada de suficiencia del mono sin pelos que se atrevía a poseer a su hermanita menor.

\- Media hora, te vendré a buscar si no la llevas en media hora a casa – Termino de amenazar entre dientes el ex rey del infierno

\- Lo que digas, hermanito mayor de mi hermosa novia – Dean sabia cuanto odiaban los Arcángeles ser asociado a los humanos, más aun si son cazadores, peor si son el novio de su hermanita menor.

\- Dean! – Lo regaño juguetonamente la semi diosa, provocando la mirada hastiada de Lucifer quien decidió hacer un acto de desaparición, dejando solos a los tortolitos

\- Valla noche he – bromeo Dean, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso - Fue muy adrenalinita, no crees?

\- Lo fue? Hace mucho que no luchaba de esa manera… - Se disculpó la Semi diosa con el cazador. Dean la miro con esos ojos verde peligro que tanto amaba la semi diosa, provocando un escalofrió directo en su espina dorsal

\- No te ofendas, yo sé que eres una súper fuerza ancestral y todo eso, pero…

\- Dilo Dean… está bien – Prim acuno la pecosa cara del cazador, provocando en el interior del hombre temblara, por el solo hecho de ese toque, que le calaba profundamente hasta los huesos.

\- Tu jamás comprenderás el miedo que siento, de solo pensar… en que podrían herirte, ni el terror que sentí cuando esa maldita arpía te hiso daño Prim… un hombre no debería soportar ver herida a la mujer que ama, sé que soy el novio de una muy complicada inmortal, pero eso no impide este terror Prim, me entiendes?

\- Más de lo que tú crees – Dean se acomodó en la silla, con Prim en sus brazos sujetando lo más fuerte que podía la delicada figura, en un intento por no dejar aire entre ellos y sentir cada parte de su delicado ser.

\- A que te refieres' – Falsamente indignado Dean mantuvo la mirada turquesa con sus orbes verdes, ayudando en poco o nada a que la primogénita lograra pensar una respuesta inteligente – A que te refieres Prim?- Volvió a insistir

\- Son solo unos momentos, estoy consciente de eso, pero durante la batalla, a mí me otorgan poderes desbordantes, soy básicamente invencible… pero tú'? tu eres un mortal, cuerpo frágil y te expones todo el tiempo a heridas, golpes y por sobre todo a la muerte Dean. Que piensas que siento yo cada noche que te largas de cacería o cuando te alejas en ese impala por la carretera buscando un nuevo monstruo al cual enfrentar, poniendo en riesgo no solo tu vida, sino la de Sam, la mía y la de Miguel en el proceso… si alguno de ustedes muere – Prim no pudo seguir, se le quebró la voz y el alma al sentir como estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado, de las manos de ese cazador adicto a la adrenalina de la batalla y el peligro de la vida de un cazador - … esto es un circulo Dean… lo entiendes?

\- Hey, hey no más lagrimas bonita, tus hermosos ojitos de cielo se van a hinchar y mañana serás un mapache

\- Desviarle el tema a tu novia es algo muy bajo, sabias?

\- Soy culpable de lo que desees, siempre y cuando la condena sea estar atado a tus hermosos labios por el resto de mis vacíos días.

\- Ninguna medida de tiempo es suficiente junto a ti Dean

\- Empecemos por siempre?

\- Oh por favor, búsquense un cuarto! – Gabriel muy a su estilo interrumpió a los tortolitos, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Dean.

\- Genial – Gruño el cazador –Sabes que Prim, acordaremos que desde hoy, tus familiares deberán golpear la puerta como cualquier ser en esta tierra, antes de entrar a donde sea que estemos en este bunquer

\- Me parece un muy buen trato – Se rio la Trigueña mostrando una hermosa hilera de dientes blancos

\- Ja ja… no tendría gracia, además fue el creador de todo, incluyendo este bunquer, quien me envió por su Primogénita, Dean – Lo último con toda la burla retenida en sus divertidas venas

\- Mi toque de queda – Se disculpó Prim

\- Está bien, de todas formas debo dormir, fue un día largo… que merece un largo beso, de despedida… no te parece?

\- O claro que no… Suelta a mi hermanita! –Gabriel no cabía en su asombro de lo osado de aquel beso y la forma en la que Dean recorría la espalda semi desnuda de Prim o como ella le metía las mano entre la camiseta al cazador, embriagada de la lujuria que expelía aquel monumento a la virilidad – Cof cof… emmm ajam! Suelta a mi hermana pervertido! – Sin aguantarse mas, Gabriel se tele transporto junto a Prim, dejando a un solitario Winchester besando a la nada.


	15. Una familia Normal

Ya en casa, los tres Arcángeles, Prim y Chuck se reunían en la cocina casi como una familia normal luego de un día de trabajo

\- Papi! – Corrió Prim a besar a su padre, colgándose del cuello de Chuck, quien la levanto por los aires girando con ella en brazos, provocando las risas de la pequeña, llenando la habitación de aquel angelical sonido, tan hermoso a los oídos de un padre.

\- Mi princesa… como esta ese brazo? Dejame ver… - Sin perder tiempo Chuck registro cada detalle de su hija, procurando no dejar pasar nada en alto, hasta que se vio satisfecho con la revisión, convenciéndose que su hija estaba completamente curada

\- Lucy hiso un buen trabajo – Le comento Prim a modo de gracias a su hermano

\- Gracias hijo, fue muy amable de tu parte ayudar con tu hermanita

\- Es mi deber padre, lo hago gustoso – Lucifer se le inflo el pecho de orgullo, provocando la risa de su padre

\- Miguel, como te encuentras de tu ala? – Prosiguió pasando lista de los heridos

\- Mucho mejor padre, ya no me duele nada y mis moretones tampoco están – Miguel abrazo a su padre quien también lo reviso de lado a lado y de punta a cabo, hasta que se vio satisfecho con su trabajo

\- Bien… me alegro mucho hijo, fueron muy valientes… Todos – Dio una mirada sus guerreros, quienes casi por instinto se cuadraron frente a su padre

\- Castiel, mi niño… estas tan callado. Acaso Murcia no te dejaba hablar en la guardería? – Castiel había pasado las últimas semanas en la guardería, cuidando de los niños llegados al cielo, junto Murcia, la santa patrona de los recién nacidos. Se le había dado esta tarea, para ayudarlo a curar sus heridas sin que perdiera del todo el training de ir de un lado al otro, con los Winchester, los niños hacían un buen entrenamiento en eso.

\- No es eso, padre… es solo que me preguntaba, hasta cuando me tendrás de niñera en el cielo? – Chuck bien sabia a que se refería su hijo menor

\- Las peleas están fuera de tus limites, hasta que te recuperes por completo Castiel, creí que eso ya lo habíamos discutido - haciendo referencia a una pequeña "charla" entre él y su pequeño angelito, tras un pequeño berrinche de parte del Ángel, por estar según sus palabras "amarrado a una bruja disfrazada de santa rodeada de críos"

\- Puedo a lo menos ayudar a los Winchester con las investigaciones? Tal vez a Bobby?

\- Suena justo – Cedió Chuck ante la mirada suplicante de todos, no era un secreto cuanto extrañaban al Ángel con más Asperger de toda existencia.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias! Juro que no te arrepentirás padre –Chuck dio un vistazo a sus retoños, hasta que descanso la mirada en Gabriel, quien lucía un poco incómodo frente a sus hermanos.

\- Qué tal si celebramos que estamos todos juntos y comemos mucho helado de chocolate? Gabe… te parece una buena idea? – Gabriel bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, por actuar como un consentido, todos en la habitación sabían que era por la surra que se había ganado a pulso, que Chuck deseaba compensar a su hijo. Y el sabia eso, por lo que se sentía aún más avergonzado.

\- Oh di que sí y cambia esa cara, papa te partió el culo a nalgadas, ya superalo. No es como si no nos hubiese dado la misma surra a todos en esta habitación… - Lucifer muy a su estilo le escupió la verdad a su hermanito, provocando una mirada de tristeza de parte de Gabe, era verdad… eso no quería decir que fuera menos incomoda.

\- Con chispas?... – Al final se dejó querer el consentido adicto a los dulces, favorito de papa

\- Ese es mi niño!

Al día siguiente la casa se sentía mucho más apacible, Prim jugaba junto a Castiel en el patio con los copos de nieve de la primera nevada. Lucifer ayudaba a Miguel con sus tareas en la casa, a pesar de estar completamente curado, su gracia seguía débil y eso podía agotar al Arcángel, aunque fuese con una tarea tan sencilla como regar las plantas o pasar la aspiradora.

Chuck pasó la mañana consintiendo a Gabriel, a pesar de que el Arcángel fuese el culpable de su adolorido trasero, para el todo poderoso un puchero en los labios de su hijo era suficiente para partirle el alma y tenerlo de cocinero, preparando galletas con chispas para su pequeño bromista.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Miguel los llamo a almorzar.

\- Prim? Cas? A comer pequeños – Los dos se sacudieron la nieve, Cas chasqueo los dedos cambiando la ropa de ambos, así entrarían secos a la casa.

\- Paaaaapaaa, Gabrieeeel! – grito más fuerte para que lo escucharan desde la cocina – A almorzar!

\- Ya estamos aquí cariño, no es necesario gritar a tu padre omnipresente – Miguel rodo los ojos sin que él lo viera, pero no le funciono recibiendo una nalgada del todo poderoso

\- Aoshh

\- Omnipresente, cariño… recuerden eso cuando quieran hacer travesuras – Miguel sobo la picadura en su traserito alado, caminando hasta la mesa para servir la pizza traída desde Chicago.

\- Huuuuu Pizza! – Lucifer, quien fue el de la idea, se sentó sobándose las manos por tremendo banquete, a lo menos cuatro opciones de las más famosas pizzas de la ciudad ventosa, listas y calientes para ser devoradas por la familia celestial

\- Creo que ya sabemos quién fue el de la idea – Gabriel se burló de su hermano, provocando las risas de la familia

\- Tu elegiste el postre – Contesto estrella de la mañana

\- Cual postre? – Pregunto inocentemente Gabriel

\- Esas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate, creadas por el mismo dios en persona – La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Lucifer era palpable, Gabriel no había cabido en cuenta en que debería compartir sus amadas galletas con todos y sacando cuentas, no habían hecho las suficientes

\- Papi… dile a Lucy que esas galletas son solo mías – Se quejó infantilmente Gabe

\- No compartirás ni una? Tenía ganas de probarlas – Se quejó Miguel siguiéndole el juego a estrella de la mañana

\- Yo también, olían muy bien desde el patio – Cas sin saberlo entro en el juego, provocando la mirada acusadora de Prim, que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el consentido de Chuck

\- Está bien! Tienen razón, de postre comeremos galletitas

El almuerzo continúo sin mayores contra tiempos, la familia feliz retiro los platos de la mesa y limpiaron todo para seguir con su tarde de entretención.

\- Mis pequeños retoños, quien diría que con un par de surras lograría tenerlos a todos de vuelta en casa

\- Es necesario hablar sobre la parte dolorosa – Se quejó Lucifer, quien fue por lejos el que más Provo el cinturón de papi, mientras lo atraía de vuelta al lado de la luz

\- Vamos que no fue tan malo! – Se quejó Dios a modo de ofendido, el había sido muy misericordioso con sus pequeños fugitivos.

\- Que no fue tan malo? – Era muy difícil que Prim levantara la voz a su padre en los últimos meses, pero ese tema la tocaba de forma sensible, por decirlo de algún modo

\- Primogénita, no te atrevas a decir que fui injusto contigo o con tus hermanos – Le advirtió con una mirada de advertencia

\- Injusto no, severo si y mucho – Se terminó de quejar Prim muy enterrada entre los brazos de Miguel y Lucifer, ambos hermanos mayores apoyaban muy en el fondo el reclamo de su hermanita, no lo dirían en voz alta ni nada, pero si recordaban muy bien cuanto dolía el volver al camino de la mano de Dios "pateare tu culo ensimismado" Todo poderoso.

\- Cada surra que les he dado se las han ganado a pulso – Replico el padre celestial

\- Yo no sé si eso, es del todo cierto – Intervino tímidamente Castiel

\- A que te refieres hijo?

\- En algunas ocasiones eres más severo de lo que nosotros esperamos, por nuestras travesuras – Termino de exponer su hijo más rebelde

\- Hablas de cada una de sus pequeñas travesuras, como el apocalipsis – La severa mirada dio en Lucifer, quien se hiso pequeñito en el sillón junto a Prim - los leviatanes?- Castiel miro a otro lado, como si no hubiese escuchado, truco aprendido de Dean, cada vez que Bobby le reclama por algo que si hiso y no quería responder - Intentar contratar cazadores para no enfrentar sus destinos – Mirando Prim quien a la que apenas si se le veían los ojitos entre la colcha que los cubría a todos en el sillón y el abrazo protector de Lucifer y Miguel - O tomar el control del cielo sin permiso – Miguel fue quien esta vez bajo la mirada buscando algo muy interesante en el suelo del living, como si no hubiese pasado del todo bien la aspiradora - O de escapar y bloquearme, para no ser encontrado? – Termino de señalar a Gabriel, el truquero de inmediato le dio una sonrisita de perdón que termino de enternecer a su enfadado padre

\- Yo creo que Cas se refería mas a cuando no nos acostamos de inmediato y entras con el cepillo de pelo a llevarnos a dormir a punta de cepillazos – Se aventuró a continuar Gabriel, apoyado con las miraditas asustadas de sus hermanos

\- Te pedí cuatro veces la semana pasada, que te cepillaras el pelo y te acostaras – Le replico Dios a Gabriel

\- Pero fuiste muy severo – Se quejó con un puchero el truquero

\- Soy severo porque no quiero repetirles una y otra vez las mismas cosas, ustedes ya son grandes por el amor al cielo

\- No lo somos – Intervino Prim

\- No lo eres? – Le respondió su padre

\- Para fines prácticos tengo 19 años humanos… y aunque me gustaría saber cómo fue que hiciste ese cálculo, eso me deja como un bebe frente a una tropa de seres celestiales de eones de antigüedad – Chuck le tuvo que conceder eso

\- Tienes razón creo que tu si tienes permiso para ser una cria – Prim sintió un pequeño triunfo saltando del sillón con sí! Imaginario - Eso también quiere decir que te tratare más como una Cria, empezando por el asunto de tener novio-La sonrisa en Prim se esfumo por completo insto a sus hermanos a intervenir

\- No seas Cruel con Prim papa… a esto nos referimos con muy severo. Sabes que moriría sin Dean – Abogo Miguel por ella, pensando en que sería del si no pudiera seguir con Sam

\- Bueno, entonces? Ustedes también podrían cooperar, comportarse mejor, hacer lo que les mando, dejar de hacer travesuras

\- Tampoco es como que nos portáramos tan mal o sí? – Miguel tenía un punto según todos… todos experto su padre

\- Miguel, la semana pasada quien fue el que armo un escándalo de proporciones porque había desaparecido su disco favorito y termino empujando a Lucifer? – Miguel de pronto cerro los ojos cayendo en cuenta de su error

\- Yo padre

\- Y dime, a quien tuvieron que llamar tus hermanos porque tu perdiste el control y estabas a punto de golpear a tu hermano, quien por cierto no fue quien te robo tu disco, sino que fuiste tú el que lo dejo en el reproductor del impala cuando saliste con Sam…

\- A usted Señor

\- Exacto a mí, fui yo quien tuvo que traer tu disco y fui yo quien tuvo que poner orden aquí.

\- Lo siento papi – Miguel se disculpaba tanto por el recuerdo de la pesada mano de su padre cayendo una y otra vez en su retaguardia, como por el haberlo acusado de severo, cuando la verdad era que era bastante piadoso, para estar interviniendo todo el tiempo con sus hijos, a pesar de que ya estaban "grandes"

\- Nosotros también – Contestaron los demás al unísono

\- Yo siento que seguirán partiéndonos el culo a nalgadas cada vez que hagamos malo –Se quejó Castiel, ganando las sonrisas de todos


End file.
